A Royal Secret
by VL24
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph risk the future of the Monarchy when they give in to their love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, _so I am working on an idea for a novel and took a few ideas from that to create a Joseph / Clarisse story. It is incredibly long and I hope you like it._

 ** _No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **A Royal Secret**

 **Chapter 1 (Part 1)**

They had managed to escape the ballroom with little fuss; and from the moment Joseph signalled for his staff to retire and kissed her hand, she knew where she wanted this to lead, how this perfect night should end.

They entered her silent suite, closing the door behind them. From her suite they could only hear slight muffled sounds of the party below, but Clarisse could not stop smiling; she was finally able to relax now that her granddaughter; her bright, beautiful young Mia had taken her rightful place as Princess of Genovia. She removed her gloves as Joseph poured two glasses of champagne and her eyes fixed upon his as he handed her the glass. 'To you, my Queen.' Joseph said.  
'To our Princess.' Clarisse said with a smile; and the lips of their glasses touched before they drank. Joseph's mind was doing cartwheels. He knew what he wanted to happen, but he also knew what he wanted and what should be were two different things. He downed the rest of his champagne and Clarisse smiled brightly. 'So my Head of Security does drink whilst on duty.' she said.  
'No. I am now officially off duty.' he said as he placed his glass down on the table.  
'So I guess I should dismiss you and allow you to get some rest rather than pander to the whims of an old Queen too happy to sleep.' Clarisse said as she placed her glass beside his before looking back up at him. Her eyes were sparkling, her lips softened; she was glowing, lighting up this entire room with her beauty. 'Is there anything your humble servant may do to help you get some rest too madam?' he asked, but she turned from him in silence and walked towards the sideboard just outside of her bedroom door. She unclipped her earrings and eased her tiara from her hair, placing them both down on the mahogany top as Joseph watched her; unsure of whether or not her silence was indicative of a dismissal. She turned to look at him and his breath hitched as she reached her arms up behind her neck, unclipping her necklace and dropping it beside her tiara as he slowly approached her. She removed her rings also and placed them down before reaching up to Joseph; who was now so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from him. She untied his bowtie and flung it down with her jewellery, unbuttoning his top buttons as their eyes fixed.

Suddenly their arms were wrapped around each other, pulling the other closer as their lips explored, passion erupting from every pore. Clarisse's eyes were soft, her gasps audible as Joseph kissed down her jaw to the soft curve of her neck. Their hearts were racing, their temperatures soaring as they finally let go. Joseph recalled how close they had been to giving in when they had danced sensuously weeks ago, but they had of course been interrupted by duty as was always the case and he could sense it before it happened; a knock at the door causing them to jump away from each other, both attempting to steady their breathing.

Joseph took his leave as one of Clarisse's maids started to help their Monarch ready herself for bed. As the maid helped Clarisse out of her ball gown; commenting that the warm and packed room downstairs had left her flushed, she could not help but think of the real reason for her heightened temperature. The maid locked away the expensive jewellery Clarisse had been wearing and stood to see her monarch exit her bedroom, her white silken robe wrapped around her. 'Will that be all ma'am?' the maid asked.  
'Yes, but could you send Joseph to me please? There are things we need to discuss now that we have a new Princess.' she said.  
'Very well.' the maid said and curtseyed before leaving the room.

Clarisse entered her bathroom; she had already removed her make-up and slathered herself in her night cream, but she sprayed some more perfume as she heard her suite door open and close.


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 1 (Part 2)**

Joseph was still in his suit, though he had removed his jacket, and his top buttons were still undone from Clarisse's earlier ministrations. He saw her exit the bathroom and remained stock-still as though movement would break the spell of this angel approaching him. 'I apologise Joseph.' Clarisse said as she reached him.  
'It is I who should apologise Your Majesty. I was out of line. I promise it will never-' but his speech was prevented further progression as her soft fingers rested against his lips.

Once she was certain he would stop apologising, Clarisse pulled her hand away from his lips. 'I was referring to the constant interruptions.' she said. Joseph could only stare, speechless at her. Was she saying what he hoped, what he had longed for her to say? No; he had to do his duty, he had to protect her even from himself. 'Maybe it was for the best.' he said. Clarisse nodded as she stepped back and quickly adopted a business-like air.  
'Joseph, how long have we known each other?' she asked. Joseph shook his head at this quick change in her manner. 'Since you were sixteen my lady, when you arrived at the palace the day before you were to be married to His Royal Highness.' he answered simply.  
'And Rupert introduced you as the man specially hired to protect my life. You were not even twenty, but clocking up quite a formidable reputation I later learned.' she said as she sat on the sofa and, with a wave of her hand, invited him to join her. He did so as she continued her story. 'Whilst Rupert was my friend, you soon became the closest person to me, the only one I could confide in. You were there when I had my boys; both born before I had even left my teens, you watched over me and them and protected us with your life-' she said.  
'It was my job.' Joseph argued.  
'You could have protected anyone Joseph. I know for a fact you were head-hunted by many heads of state, but yet you decided to remain as just the bodyguard of a Queen of a small European country.'  
'I felt it was where I was supposed to be.'  
'And you harbour no regrets?' she asked him; causing his eyes to meet hers properly for the first time since re-entering her suite. 'I have never regretted for a moment the time I have spent with you.' he said sincerely.  
'Then my dear Joseph; we've just calculated we've known each other for nearly forty years, spending more time together than I did with my own husband. I trust you as I have trusted no other.' she said and covered his hand with her own. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it in that beautiful old-age sign of respect and adoration that she had come to expect and long for. 'May I ask you a question, Joseph?' she said and he nodded; fear restricting his speech. 'Do you care for me?' she asked.  
'You know I do.' he said, gripping her hand between both of his and looking imploringly into her eyes. 'Clarisse, you asked why I have never sought another path in life, never gone on to what you deem to be bigger and better things; the simple answer is...you. From the moment we met I knew that you were my destiny. My path could only ever lead to you. I could no more leave you than stop breathing.' he said; and could see tears swimming in her eyes. Clarisse was in shock; such beautiful and loving words she had never heard from anyone; not Rupert, not even her parents. Joseph swept away the tears now gliding down her cheeks. 'Clarisse, my darling, you forever hold my heart.' Joseph said; and at his words, she collapsed into his arms.

For the second time that evening they found themselves in a passionate embrace, but as Clarisse's fingers found the buttons of his shirt, Joseph pulled back. 'My love, I cannot take advantage. I cannot be the one to hurt you.' he said. Clarisse stood, offering her hand to his. He took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. She stepped forwards and lightly kissed his cheek, pulling back to look in his eyes once more. 'Dear Joseph, you could never hurt me. I trust you.' she said; and with that final statement she slowly pulled at the ribbon of the robe to reveal a long baby blue silk nightdress. Joseph's eyes darkened with longing and passion as she dropped the robe off bare shoulders, revealing thin straps holding the gown up, the v-neck trimmed with luxurious Genovian lace caressing the tops of her breasts.


	3. Chapter 1 (Part 3)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 1 (Part 3)**

The silence was almost deafening, but the atmosphere was charged with electricity as Clarisse grasped Joseph's hand and pulled him towards her bedroom. Joseph was dumb-struck as Clarisse turned from him to lock her bedroom door; and the low back of her nightgown only heightened his excitement and longing.

She turned to him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of her bedroom. Was this really happening? Was the love of his life really offering herself to him? Could he accept such an offer not knowing if she would ever be his? She approached and he admired her glow; she had always been beautiful, but that glow had barely survived the loss of her husband and son; yet here she was, her bright glow fully restored by her only grandchild. He ran a thumb lightly along her jaw line. 'You are beautiful.' he said in barely more than a whisper. Clarisse turned her head to kiss his palm before leaning forwards, offering herself unto him with the softest of kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hand skimmed down her neck under her arm, lightly caressing the side of her breast as he ran his fingers down her side and around her waist, pulling her close to him. Clarisse's heart was racing with fear, excitement, longing, but was he...  
'Joseph...' she started as she pulled back. '...your hands are shaking.' she said with concern.  
'Yes. It appears you have that much power over me, my love.' he said.  
'Oh...' she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his again.  
'Never underestimate your worth my dear, beautiful Clarisse.' he said before pulling her to him for another light kiss. With increased confidence Clarisse pressed herself against him; he felt her tongue brush against his lips, longing for admittance; and his lips parted, their kiss deepening as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Joseph's fingers caressed her delicate neck, brushing along her shoulder to sweep the thin straps of her gown down her arms. Clarisse felt herself weakening at his magical touch and her heart racing so fast she feared it would explode. Her spine curved as she felt his hand wrap around her waist and they moved back towards the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and they stopped kissing, simply gazing at each other as Clarisse unbuttoned his shirt. She brushed her hands down his chest, causing his breath to hitch as she reached his abdomen before pulling the shirt from his trousers and gripping the belt. His hands rested on hers and she enquired silently with a small frown. 'Are you sure this is what you really want?' he asked her.  
'Joseph-'  
'Because if you have any doubts you must tell me to go, for should we proceed further than this moment I know I will have little power to refuse you...or myself.' he said.  
'My dear, sweet Joseph...I may not be able to give myself to you fully, but in private at least I promise that I am yours.' she said; and with those words she removed his hands and unbuckled his belt, whipping it from his trousers and throwing it across the room. Joseph could not help but smile at this brazen behaviour from his demure Queen.

Clarisse lay back upon the bed, her darkened eyes fixed upon him, waiting for him to make his next move. She heard him kick his shoes off as he continued to admire her. How had she never experienced this in over fifty years on this planet? She would never say Rupert was anything but gentle with her, but it had never been like this; never passionate and sensual and loving all at the same time. Her breath caught as she felt Joseph sweeping her silk gown up her legs. He crawled on to the bed and paid homage to her slowly revealed skin with his lips. Her nightdress reached mid thigh before he stopped kissing and moved up to her, his lips finding hers for a light, romantic kiss. He pulled back and looked at her again; his beautiful angel here on Earth. 'Tell me what you would like My Queen.' he said seductively.  
'What I...' Clarisse started. She was dumbstruck. No one had ever cared what she wanted; and she had always been taught that the bedroom was where the man led everything, the man took control and all she had to do was lie there and enjoy it (or at least pretend to). She had no direction, she just had to give herself to him without thought for what she wanted or needed, but Joseph wanted her to tell him. She was not well-versed in the physical side of relationships, she had little experience and had not been with anyone but Rupert; and they had not shared themselves for many years prior to his death. She thought for a few seconds and still Joseph waited patiently. What had she missed? And then the answer was on her lips before she could finish the thought. 'Love me.' she said simply. Joseph smiled; she had captured his heart soon after they had met and there was no other name for this act they were about to perform. This was love; and although he was saddened that this amazing woman had just asked for something she should have experienced a thousand times over by now, he was elated to grant her wishes. He would show Clarisse what making love meant. 'Forever.' he said simply as he slowly kissed her again.

Passion again ensued and Joseph resumed the pushing up of her silk gown, aided by Clarisse as she curved her spine, pressing her chest against him as his hands pushed the gown up her back. Then her hands were with his and she lifted herself up, pulling the gown over her shoulders and throwing it to the floor. Joseph's heart seemed to stop in that moment that she revealed herself to him. 'Bonito!' he exclaimed as she again blushed deeply at his praise.

Clarisse had never known anyone take their time to simply worship her as Joseph was now doing; and his attentions were eliciting feelings she had only ever imagined. She felt excitement thundering inside her, heat rising, all reason leaving as her mind clouded over with longing for his continued touch. She longed for more, but she had no idea what it was she so desperately needed from him. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own; her body seemed to instinctively know what she needed as she helped relieve him of his trousers. She was on fire as he continued to kiss her, their bare chests brushing against each other, sending jolts of pleasure to their still covered cores. She could feel his longing through their minimal clothing; a longing that scared her as much as it excited her. In that moment she feared she would not be enough, she could never be enough. He was clearly more experienced than she and he would have high expectations she knew she could never fulfil. 'My love?' he asked with concern at seeing the hesitation in her eyes for the first time that night. She attempted a smile, but he was not fooled. 'If you wish me to leave, please tell me. I will not have you feel trapped by some imagined obligation.' he said kindly. Clarisse's fingers caressed the rough hairs of his small beard. 'I fear your dreams of this night may far outshine the reality.' she said. Now Joseph understood; she was worried her limited experience of only having been with one man; a man she had admitted to never loving the way one should love a husband, would disappoint him. 'If you still want this then I can promise you that tonight will be nothing but perfection for me...' he said. His hand brushed through her silky hair, tucking strands behind her ear as he drank in the sight of her beneath him. '...Clarisse, no one could ever compete with you, no woman could ever compare. This will be nothing short of Heaven on Earth because I am in love with you.' he said, and she smiled; her eyes sparkling as he kissed her gently and then pulled her hand to rest against his racing heart. 'My heart races for you, I am trembling because I am just as nervous; if not more so. I have loved you for so long. It should be I who fears disappointing _you_.' he said. Clarisse returned his gentle kiss. 'Not possible.' she said; and continued her frenzied kissing as she allowed the cloud of passion to descend upon them once more.

Joseph kissed down her neck and she moaned as his mouth met the dip above her collar bone before trailing his lips lightly down over her breast, rejoicing at the added sensation of her racing heart against his lips. He continued to trail kisses down her stomach to her hips, meeting the fabric of her lace underwear. He looked up at her, seeking her permission; and she smiled as she took his hands, hooking her own thumbs beneath the band and easing them down. Joseph kept his eyes fixed on hers as he completed easing the lace garment down her slender legs before throwing them aside. Clarisse shocked him again as she sat up and kissed him forcefully whilst pushing his own underwear down. She lay back and watched as he rid himself of the restricting garment before he moved towards her and started to kiss her once more. A hand trailed down her thigh, lifting her leg to bend at the knee and then trailing up the inside of her thigh, his knuckles grazing her core and eliciting a sharp gasp.

Knowing what he did of the Royal Marriage, Joseph guessed it had been some time since she had been intimate with anyone and he could not bear the thought of hurting her by getting too carried away. 'Do you trust me?' he asked. All words seemed to evade Clarisse as she continued to gaze at her love, but she nodded her assent. She trusted him with her life, body and soul.

Despite his excitement, he could not take her just yet, not until he was certain she was ready. He kissed her passionately, again descending slowly down her body, trailing kisses; his beard heightening the sensations, putting every one of Clarisse's nerves on edge. As he paid passionate homage to her breasts, his hand continued to trail down and she started trembling as his talented hands played her body as it would a concert piano; building higher and higher, an ever increasing tempo of passion before the finale; a crescendo of beauty exuding the deepest of love, crashed upon her and she felt her body lift off the bed, pressing her core against his talented hand.

Her breathing was fast and her heart racing; she barely had time to catch her breath as he settled between her thighs and slowly slid into her. He held still as she adjusted, and kissed her lovingly. As he felt her relax he slowly started to move and felt her wrap her legs around him, bringing him closer and forcing him deeper as her moans filled his ears and soul, urging him through the tempo of the second movement to their symphony.

Against all propriety and only during his deepest slumber, Joseph had dreamt of this moment; of being with the woman he loved, but no dream could have prepared him for this. She was more than he could have dreamed; and as they climbed to their combined crescendo, he felt her core contract, and they both rode the music together before a calando into silent contentment.

They kissed; sweet butterfly kisses of love in their afterglow, and he remained rooted inside her as he felt the continued aftershocks contracting and relaxing her muscles.

Still breathless, Clarisse reached up, her fingers brushing his swollen lips. 'Joseph I...that was...I...' she could not form a coherent sentence.  
'I have rarely known _you_ lost for words my dear.' Joseph joked and Clarisse's chuckle sent another shock of pleasure through them. Joseph kissed her again, his fingers stroking through her hair. 'Your nerves and doubts were unfounded mi amor. It was perfect! _You_ are perfect querido.' he said, kissing her again before finally easing himself from her and pulling her with him; encircled within his embrace as he lay back against the pillow. Clarisse rested her head upon his chest, hearing the sound of his heart; a comforting melody she knew she could lose herself in forever. 'I don't want this moment to ever end.' she said.  
'Only you determine if and when this will end my angel.' Joseph said; attempting to mask any sadness at the thought that she may end this before it had truly had chance to develop. 'I don't want to share us with anyone.' she said and looked up at him. 'You said you love me?' she asked.  
'More than anything.' he affirmed.  
'Will you be content to continue to love me in silence at least until Mia has taken her place as Queen of Genovia?' she asked, dreading his answer. Surely he would not be happy with these small nuggets of happiness and love she was offering, surely he would want all or nothing; and she was saddened that she may lose him. Joseph smiled. 'I will love you always; and I am happy to accept any love you are willing to bestow, in any way, shape or form.' he said. Clarisse smiled brightly and kissed him tenderly. 'Stay with me tonight, for as long as you can?' she asked.  
'I could not leave you now even if you ordered me to.' he said; though knowing it to be a lie; he would always submit to her wishes. She snuggled into him and he pulled the blanket up to cover her, holding her closely as their exhaustion overtook them and they both fell into a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 2**

Joseph stirred first and looked over at the small clock on the bedside table; it was a little after six in the morning. He felt her stir beside him and tensed at the thought of her rejection; surely in the clear light of day she would regret their night of passion. He turned to her as she rolled over and her sparkling eyes fluttered open to gaze up at him. In that moment of clarification he held his breath only to release it as she smiled brightly and cuddled into him, resting her head upon his chest, her fingers trailing up and down the line of his abdomen. 'What time is it?' she asked him.  
'Just gone six.' he answered.  
'The maids will not arrive for a couple of hours yet, will you stay with me just a little longer?'  
He kissed her head. 'You don't even have to ask.' he said.

Clarisse had not felt so relaxed in a long time and she realised that the only times she had felt relaxed were due to Joseph; he was her knight in shining armour. She trailed her fingers down his abdomen beneath the blanket and his breath hitched at her daring, but as her hand stilled and she gasped, he could not suppress his chuckle. She looked up at him. 'What can I say, my love? I'm an early riser.' he joked; and laughed at her blush as she buried her face into his chest. He stroked his hand along her cheek, causing her to look up at him again and she smiled softly before kissing him lovingly. Joseph's fingers trailed down her neck and he drew lazy circles on her shoulder before continuing the trail down her arm and across her ribs. He urged her on to her back as he pulled himself up and continued to kiss her lovingly. Clarisse tried to pull the covers back up as Joseph urged them down. 'I want to see all of you in the light of day.' he said seductively.  
'Joseph I...' she was blushing.  
'You should not be embarrassed my love.'  
'Joseph, I' m old.'  
'So am I.' he said with a chuckle. 'Clarisse, your beauty is timeless.' he said lovingly and kissed her again. 'Besides, fifty-five is not old.' he said and she bit her bottom lip as he shoved the covers down to rest on his hips above them. Clarisse bent one of her legs and Joseph's hand ran down its length then back up. 'Your legs are exquisite.' Joseph praised. Clarisse was already breathless as his hands explored her again. The previous night he had made love to her sensuously and lovingly, but this morning he would drive her to the precipice of exhilaration and over the edge into pure and perfect bliss. 'My beautiful Clarisse, I want you.' he said. Clarisse was shocked to see the heated desire in his eyes; she had never felt so beautiful, so young or so alive. Before she was aware of her own brazenness, she had allowed her legs to fall open to him and pulled him flush against her. He was determined though; he would pleasure her in ways she could never have imagined. He slowly slid into her; surprised how quickly she was ready and adjusted to him, he then proceeded to drive her to the edge before suddenly stopping and holding her down to prevent her seeking her relief. He drove her to the edge over and over, stopping each time before starting the slow torture of pleasure again. When Clarisse was certain she could not take any more, he finally relented and they both flew over the edge together into blissful oblivion. As Joseph slowed to stillness; aftershocks still causing Clarisse to tense and relax, he felt her trembling violently and looked into her eyes to see them shining with tears. His thumbs stroked her cheeks as he framed her face with his hands. 'Clarisse, are you hurt?' he asked with concern; scared he had taken things too far. Her shining blue eyes found his. 'No...' she started. '...no my dear Joseph, I am not hurt. I just...I never knew it could be like this...so intense.' she said; her body still trembling. He smiled lovingly and kissed her slowly and sensuously before pulling back to again look into her eyes, sweeping the tears away that had started to fall. 'I hope that means your offer still stands and you'll allow me to continue to love you; even if it can only be in secret for now.' he said.  
'Yes, but we must be discreet; especially when we get back home.'  
'I'm trained in discretion.' Joseph said with a broad grin, causing her to laugh again. 'Now my love, you relax whilst I run you a bath.' Joseph said; and lightly kissed her head before pulling back and climbing off of her. Clarisse watched as Joseph pulled on his underwear before heading to the en-suite and she lay back, a smile softly playing her lips. She reached over the edge of the bed for her dressing gown and wrapped it around her before climbing out of bed and walking into the en-suite where she could see Joseph's muscular form bent over the steaming tub. She watched him for a few minutes, just simply enjoying the normalcy of this time they were able to share. Joseph turned and smiled broadly as he saw her in the doorway. She approached him and wrapped her arms around him, resting against his bare chest. 'I love this...' she said. '...just being together as if we were normal.' she said.  
'You were never meant to be normal.' Joseph said and she looked up at him. 'You were born to be as you are; extraordinary.' he said.  
'And you?' she asked him.  
'Some are not born to be great, Clarisse, but that does not mean they cannot find pleasure in simply supporting the extraordinary from their place in the shadows.'  
'And to me that makes you more extraordinary than if you had been adorned with a hundred titles.'  
'Well thank you madam.' he said with a chuckle, but Clarisse's eyes saddened as she thought about the negative impacts of their stations. 'Except that the world cannot see you as I do. If you were titled they would have no issues with our relationship.' she said.  
'There is only one opinion that matters to me my darling.' Joseph said; and despite her sadness Clarisse could not help but smile at him. 'Now, no more sadness querido or I may just have to make love to you over and over until that dazzling smile returns.' he said; eliciting a soft laugh. He turned from her to stop the running water of the taps. 'Your bath is ready my Queen.' he said. Clarisse wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him slowly and sensuously. 'Clarisse...' Joseph said, between chaste kisses. She would not relent though; and held him closer, determined not to give up their perfect moment just yet. Joseph pulled back. 'My love, your maids will be here in half an hour.' he said. Clarisse simply nodded and kissed him again, causing him to laugh against her lips before pulling away again. 'I guess you are right.' she said.  
'I shall go back next door and return shortly.' he said; and kissed her again before leaving the room.

Clarisse locked the bathroom door and slid her dressing gown off her body. She observed herself briefly in the mirror; she knew it was impossible for her appearance to have changed since last night, but her reflection somehow looked different to her. Maybe it was the fact that she had - for the first time in her life - made a decision simply for herself, focused on her happiness, wants and needs; and she needed Joseph.

She climbed into the tub and sank in the heated depths, the scents filling her mind, the warmth soothing her tired muscles. She smiled at what her current aches represented; her Joseph showing her love, making her feel young and desirable. He had made her feel things she had never felt before and shown her what she could have had were she not destined for this life; but then - she reasoned - she would never have met her wonderful Joseph. No, she did not regret her life; and now she could afford to accept these pleasurable moments with Joseph.

As she exited the bathroom, wrapped again in her dressing gown, her hair dry, she saw her maid had laid out an outfit for her upon her freshly made bed. She blushed as she considered what the maid may have thought at her crumpled bedding as she dressed, but when she entered the living room of her suite to see her maid pouring tea at the small table upon which her breakfast lay for her, the maid simply smiled and looked up; no suspicion in her eyes. 'Good Morning Your Majesty.' the maid said.  
'Good Morning dear.' Clarisse greeted as she approached the table and sat down, immediately taking the tea.

Within half an hour, Clarisse was re-entering the living room, her make-up fresh and her pearls clipped around her neck. She saw her rings had been placed on the table by her maid and slipped them back on as a knock at the door sounded. 'You may enter.' she said clearly and presented herself regally as Charlotte entered, followed by Joseph. Although her heart leapt at the sight of him, Clarisse was a pro at masking her feelings and greeted both brightly, enquiring after their rest.

They sat down to discuss the travel plans for the trip back to Genovia with the Princess and the many presentations and appearances that would follow their return. 'I want her to meet parliament and then we shall present her to the country from the palace balcony the same day. I think we should also set up some photo opportunities for the press...' Clarisse said whilst Charlotte took notes and Joseph mentally noted the security issues for each of his Queen's orders whilst trying not to be distracted by her appearance, which was glowing even more brightly than the night before. '...I think the throne room would be the best. There will of course be the parade. I should like to try and keep the public appearances scattered throughout the summer, I do not wish to overwhelm her. We must remember and ask that parliament respect the fact that Amelia is still just a child.' she said; and briefly looked at Joseph who had made that point following the beach fiasco and thoroughly shamed his Queen who was far too hard on her granddaughter. She was pleased to see his slight smile and sparkling eyes; he was enjoying seeing this protective, motherly side of her that she had hidden from the world and locked away completely following Philippe's death. 'The Genovian dignitaries will return to Genovia today on Genovia two.' Charlotte said; unaware of the silent conversation between her Queen and the Head of Security. 'Charlotte, once the dignitaries have all left, please arrange for Amelia and Helen to meet with me to discuss the trip back.' Clarisse said.  
'As you wish Your Majesty. Will there be anything else?' Charlotte asked.  
'No, I don't think so. I have a number of things to catch up on today, so if you pass on my best wishes for a safe journey to our friends I would really appreciate not being disturbed until Mia and Helen arrive.' she said. Charlotte nodded as she stood and took leave of her Queen before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Joseph continued to gaze at Clarisse. 'So, how did you sleep Your Majesty?' Joseph asked jestingly.  
'Well, I think your security measures leave a lot to be desired.' Clarisse returned lightly.  
'Oh?'  
'Yes, it appears a gentleman was intent on ravishing me and there was no security to come to my rescue.' she said with a bright smile. Joseph slowly moved to sit beside her.  
'And did you require rescuing?' he asked; his eyes darkening with desire once more as they flirted.  
'Many times it seems.' she said; recalling his ability to drive her insane with his touch.  
'Perhaps I should remain more vigilant upon our return home.'  
'Yes, I believe you may need to be close by at all times just in case.'  
'Maybe my Queen should have a means of contacting me directly should she require rescuing.'  
'Perhaps.'  
'I shall look into it.'  
'Please do. In the meantime, I ask you make use of that secret passage linking our rooms to make regular security checks.' she said; and Joseph could hardly contain his feelings at her request.  
'It will be my main priority.'  
'And highly classified?'  
'Of course Your Majesty.' Joseph said. He enjoyed this flirtatious role-play, but he felt he needed to convey his feelings once more and took her hand, kissing it gently. 'Please know my love that I am there for you always in whatever capacity you require.' he said.  
Clarisse cupped his cheek. 'I have always known my dear, wonderful Joseph.' she said. They kissed lovingly once more, a physical promise that their beautiful relationship had transcended into something else, something more; and that neither of them were prepared to lose it now that they had embraced their love with their full heart and soul.


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 3 (Part 1)**

Mia could barely contain her excitement upon seeing the palace for the first time following their arrival in Genovia, which caused her grandmother to smile at the many exclamations of "Shut Up!" upon each revelation in her new home.

Clarisse watched proudly over the weeks as Mia charmed the people of her country; and although her clumsiness was sure to be legendary, Clarisse was gently reminded of Joseph's words; Mia was a child who had not been brought up for this life as she had. Clarisse was aware though that whilst some may see Mia's humble beginnings as a hindrance, they may just prove to have given her the qualities to make her the best Queen Genovia had ever known.

However, whilst she was happy and enjoying her granddaughter's presence in her life, Clarisse was starting to feel weak and tired; something Joseph was keenly aware of and something that worried him. He hoped it was just the fact that she had been busy with the Princess and that for the first time since her son's death she did not have to stress about losing the throne, but he knew he needed to talk to her. So after a late night security meeting with her, he made her preferred beverage and they sat in front of the fire in the living room of her suite whilst he considered how to approach the matter. 'Clarisse, my darling...' he started and she looked up at him, her features flushed once more. He placed his hand to her skin, which was burning. 'You're burning up.' he said; concerned.  
'It's just a hot flush. It will pass.' she said.  
'My love, you've been under the weather for some weeks now, and it's clear you're not right. I'm worried about you.'  
'Really Joseph there is no need.'  
'You know I have no control over how I feel, my love. I am forever concerned for you.'  
'Honestly, it's just old age.' she said humbly, but Joseph did not believe it for a second. However, he knew her determination and fire; she would not admit defeat so easily. 'Just promise me to take it easy when you can.' he said; and Clarisse smiled softly at his loving words of concern.  
'I promise.' she said.

However, that promise was short-lived as dramatic events started to unfold. Princess Mia had been to visit a local girls school, but was ever reminded of the life she was giving up and confided in Helen who encouraged her to speak to her grandmother. Although a little upset at the thought of not seeing Mia as regularly as she had hoped, Clarisse was fully supportive of Mia's decision to continue her schooling in the States and spend her holidays in Genovia. The decision did not go over well with parliament though and led to a highly charged and very long session of debate. Although the final decision was made to the Princess' wishes (however reluctantly), the session had been exhausting and Joseph watched with concern as Clarisse formally announced the decision to the press.

His concern soon turned to horror as he saw her pale; and he was beside her just in time to catch her as she collapsed; her consciousness leaving her whilst the noise of the press and the frequency of the camera flashes increased.

Clarisse refused point-blank to see a doctor, so once the Queen had said her goodbyes to Mia and Helen - who were departing for the States two weeks prior to the end of August - Joseph took the matter into his own hands and whisked Clarisse away for a quiet weekend in the mountains. He had a few members of his security team in a cabin not far from the Royal residence as a precaution, but he was determined Clarisse would be relaxed for the entire weekend and the only servant in residence would be himself. He would cook, clean, provide comfort and do whatever she needed him to; he would care for her and look after her just as tenderly as if they were a normal couple.

By the time they arrived at the Royal residence; an understated yet luxurious mountain cabin, Joseph looked behind him to see Clarisse sleeping. He climbed out of the limo and carried the luggage into the cabin before returning to the limo and opening the door, causing Clarisse to jump awake. 'Oh Joseph, I'm sorry.' she said.  
'Don't be.' he said, offering his hand. She climbed out, immediately feeling the cold from the biting air and deep snow. 'The snow's very deep.' Joseph said.  
'I'm sure I can handle it.'  
'Maybe.' he said, pushing the door closed before lifting her into his arms. 'But you'll ruin those shoes of yours.' he said; and she smiled as he carried her through the snow into the cabin, already glowing with the light of the fire. 'You can put me down now.' she said as he kicked the door to a close on the frigid air. 'You my love are resting, by order of your Head of Security.' he said.  
'Joseph, I can't-'  
'You can. My job is to take care of you and you are working yourself into the ground. So, my prescription is full rest and being pampered by the man who loves you.' he said; and gently lowered her on to the sofa. 'Now, stay here in front of the fire and I will be back with your evening tea.' he said before heading to the kitchen. Clarisse rested against the back of the sofa and breathed deeply. She already felt relaxed as she enjoyed the heat from the fire and the sound of clinking china coming from the kitchen.

Joseph re-entered the room carrying a tray of tea and smiled as he drew closer to the sofa and saw her shoes on the floor and her stocking-clad feet resting on the ottoman in front of her. He placed the tea down on the table and she made to move her feet from the ottoman, but he sat down and lifted her feet into his lap, starting to massage them as she again rested her head against the back of the sofa. Joseph ran his hands up her leg and she opened her eyes at his sensual touch. He was shocked to see her eyes darkened with desire as his hands skimmed her knee; and his heart felt ready to explode as she pulled his hand further up her leg, beneath her skirt. His fingers skimmed the lace top of her silk stockings and Clarisse leant forward and kissed him passionately, pulling him towards her whilst holding his hand in place on her leg. 'Take me to bed.' she said, seductively.  
'Your tea.' Joseph said.  
'I want you, not tea.' she said; and rendered him completely helpless with her words. She moved her legs to the floor as he stood and then lifted her into his arms once more.

Joseph was shocked by Clarisse's ardent passion as they made love several times that night and twice more in the morning. She lay against his chest, perfectly sated, her breathing deep and relaxed as she finally slept whilst Joseph simply held her. Maybe she had simply been run down as she had tried to tell him, and maybe all she needed was what he was giving her; some time away from the palace and her responsibilities. He breathed deeply and kissed her lightly on the head; he had been really worried that something was wrong with her, but now he could put those worries to rest, for she was clearly perfectly healthy.


	6. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 3 (Part 2)**

Clarisse's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over, her hand running over the crumpled sheets still warm and lingering with his scent before her eyes met the clock to see it was eleven. She jumped up and saw that he had rested her dressing gown on the end of the bed. She pulled on her dressing gown and climbed out of bed, padding down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw him laying out a breakfast tray. He turned to her. 'You're supposed to be on bed rest.' he said.  
'Queens do not laze about in bed all day.' she said. He smiled as she approached him and he kissed her. 'You are Clarisse, not the Queen this weekend and I am giving the orders. I believe my orders were complete rest and letting me wait on you.' he said. Joseph kissed her and she pulled him against her, but he pulled back. 'If you are to keep that strength you demonstrated last night and this morning, then you need to eat my love.' he said and she allowed him to lead her to the table. He pulled the chair out for her and kissed her cheek before pouring her tea.

They sat together and ate in near silence, but Joseph could see Clarisse was distracted. 'Clarisse?' he asked with a frown. 'Mmm?' she looked up at him.  
'Are you okay?'  
'I'm fine, just thinking.'  
'Care to share?' Joseph asked, but as she remained silent he wondered whether the question had been a step too far. 'I was thinking...' she started. '...that this feels so good, us being normal.' she said; and Joseph took her hand. 'We have a Princess now. Who knows what the future holds?' he said. Clarisse knew deep down that there was an unspoken hope beneath Joseph's words; a hope she shared, but dare not focus on. Could they ever truly be together? Would the world ever allow them to be together? 'So what does my Queen wish to do today?' Joseph asked.  
'I thought you were the one giving orders.' Clarisse said with a smile.  
'I'm open to compromise.'  
'We have a wonderful library here-'  
'No work.' Joseph interrupted.  
'Will you let me finish?'  
'Of course Your Majesty. I apologise.'  
'I thought we could just spend the day in there together, relaxing, reading, talking.' she said; blushing at a plan that probably sounded dull to a man of action. 'It sounds perfect.' Joseph said as he took her hand in his, running his thumb over the back of it. 'I would enjoy a hot bath first though.' she said. 'Would you like me to run the bath for you?' Joseph asked.  
'Joseph, I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can manage.' she said.  
'Very well. I will clean up in here and light a fire in the library.'  
'Are you sure this is not too boring for you Joseph?'  
'Clarisse, I brought you here to relax and that is exactly what you are going to do.' he said. Clarisse stood, kissed his cheek lightly and headed upstairs for her bath.

The day was spent exactly as Clarisse had wished; both of them sat on the sofa in front of the fire in the library, alternating between reading and talking, Joseph occasionally getting up to make them tea. At around five in the evening he left Clarisse on the sofa as he disappeared to make them something to eat; and soon she was fast asleep, only waking when she smelt the aroma of the delicious meal. She sat up and saw the table set for two, a couple of candles in its centre and Joseph pouring some wine. She stood and approached him. 'It's beautiful.' she said.  
'So are you.' Joseph said as he approached and kissed her cheek.  
'I must look a mess.'  
'Never.'  
'Do you want me to dress up?'  
'There is no need. As I said; you are beautiful.' he said and pulled the chair out for her to sit down. Once she was settled, he sat beside her and offered his glass in a toast. 'To you, my Queen.' he said. Clarisse shook her head and she lifted her glass. 'No. To you, my dear Joseph, my white knight.' she said and their glasses clinked. 'White?' Joseph asked with a smile as he placed his glass down after taking a sip. 'Oh alright, black knight.' Clarisse said with a smile as she also replaced her glass and Joseph chuckled. 'Much better.' he said.

After dinner and dessert were over, Joseph escorted Clarisse back to the sofa and they simply sat together in front of the fire, drinking wine and talking, but Joseph noticed Clarisse maintaining her regal posture. 'You can relax around me Clarisse. You don't have to be so proper.' he said. She frowned and he took her glass and placed it with his on the side table before turning back to Clarisse. He turned her and lifted her knees up on to the sofa. She instinctively curled her legs under her and rested her arm on the back of the sofa, finally opening herself to him. 'Much better.' he said as he also rested his arm on the back of the sofa, touching the tips of his fingers to hers. 'Today has been wonderful.' Clarisse said.  
'It has made a difference seeing you relax.'  
'I feel like I'm committing the worst of crimes by doing so little.' Clarisse admitted, but Joseph held her hand in his and moved closer to her. 'Clarisse, you scared me so much the other day. I can fight the threats I see, but...' he stopped, unable to put into words the extreme feelings he had experienced at watching her grow weak and eventually collapse. 'I am so sorry my dear Joseph. It was not my intention to make your job more difficult.' Clarisse said.  
'Clarisse, this is not about the job. I can handle any difficulties the job throws at me, but I cannot handle the thought of this world without you in it.' he said; and Clarisse felt herself melting at his heated words. How could he be so wonderful? How could he love her so deeply? He treated her like the most precious person, and not the institution she saw herself as.

She leant forwards and kissed his lips lightly, but as his warm hands rested against her heated skin she felt her hormones go into overdrive and all too soon this light, affectionate love was not enough. She pushed him back against the cushions of the sofa and lifted herself on top of him, their legs soon lacing as she kissed him passionately. Her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt. 'Clarisse, are you sure?' he asked between kisses. 'Certain.' she said as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his neck and chest, her hands reaching down to his belt. Joseph pulled her back up to him and sat up with her, shrugging off his shirt as he pulled off her cardigan and began to unbutton her blouse. Clarisse pulled her blouse free of her skirt and lifted her legs back up, slowly reclining whilst grabbing his hand and placing it against her thigh. He slowly pushed her skirt up, feeling the caress of her silk stockings against his fingertips, but Clarisse was becoming impatient; and as her skirt reached her waist, she pulled Joseph down, pressing him to her core. He saw in her eyes that she was already close and decided to relieve her quickly before stripping them both of their clothes and joining them as one. In front of the glow of the fire, snow falling outside, they made love, driving each other to pleasures and heights that neither of them had been able to do until now; they were alone finally and they were taking full advantage.

Later, they lay together on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around them. Joseph continued to place butterfly kisses to her head as he held her close. 'Darling?' Joseph asked.  
'Mmm?'  
'Promise me something.'  
'Anything.'  
'Don't run yourself into the ground like that again.'  
'Oh I don't know. It might be worth it if it means more trips out here with you.' she said with a smile; and although he enjoyed hearing that she felt so passionately about them, he turned her face to his. 'Please my love. I know you love Genovia and you do so much for your people, but I will not allow you to kill yourself for them.' he said. Clarisse was touched by the genuine sadness; and could see the tears shining in his eyes, threatening to fall. She caressed his cheek. 'I promise I'll take care of myself.' she said and he softly kissed the tip of her nose.  
'With my assistance I hope.' he said.  
'Of course. You know I could not survive without you.' she said and kissed him again, but she quickly pulled back, her eyes twinkling as a smile played her lips. 'Again, really?' she asked.  
'Well my dear, in my job it is important to have plenty of stamina.' he said cheekily.  
'Joseph, take me to bed.' Clarisse said; and Joseph obliged, carrying her up to the bedroom where they again made love before falling into a restful sleep.

After a weekend full of rest and plenty of love; Clarisse was a little blue to be leaving their solitude. Their time alone had strengthened their relationship, but reinforced their realities; and never had reality hurt more. She watched Joseph's reflection in the rear view mirror for their entire trip back to the palace and before they reached the gates, symbolising the imprisoning of their feelings once again, she spoke. 'Joseph, my love, I have one more promise to make you before we reach the palace.' she said. Joseph's eyes met hers. 'I will make more time for you...for us.' she said and she saw him smile, which in turn made her smile.


	7. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 4 (Part 1)**

Clarisse kept her promise and managed to spend many of her nights with Joseph; utilising the well hidden secret passage that linked their rooms. The passage was of course intended for emergencies that threatened the Monarch, but Clarisse reasoned that Joseph's visits were a life-saving necessity; and who was he to argue with her?

He enjoyed their nights just as much; the feeling of normalcy when she was in his arms was a gift he did not want to part with, but as more time went by she became distant once again and they rarely spent nights together as she would already be unconscious by the time he reached her. She was again constantly exhausted and Joseph heard the maids discussing her diminishing appetite and regular vomiting. He considered whisking her away again, determined to get his Clarisse back, but with the festive season drawing closer, her time was even more limited; and whenever he tried to broach the subject she would react angrily. Her moods had more ups and downs than a rollercoaster these days and she refused to see the doctor when he was summoned. Joseph reflected; they may not be a normal couple, but they were definitely arguing like one lately.

His worries again turned to panic when he accompanied her to the opera. He watched from the back of the royal box as she enjoyed the show in front of her, but he noticed that a few scenes in she was fanning herself more. He stepped forwards; her skin was flushed. 'Your Majesty?' he said quietly. She looked up at him and he could see her flushed cheeks and shining eyes, her brow was moist and she was pale despite her make-up. 'I think we need to leave.' Joseph said; and Clarisse simply nodded, allowing him to support her and escort her from the box and down the stairs to the entrance. He had already called for the limo and it waited outside, but he could also see the still assembled press waiting for their shot; a shot which came all too quickly. The press were moving in closer, pressing upon an already flustered Clarisse and shouting questions at her. She could see the limo, but the images were swimming before her eyes; and before she could make it she managed a whisper of his name and collapsed into his arms.

Joseph lifted her into his arms and as more of his men moved in, pushing the press back, he was able to lay her on the back seat of the limo and climb in with her. The door was closed behind them and he saw his men still pushing the press back before the limo pulled away from the curb. 'Privacy please.' he said; causing the driver to put the partition up. He turned to Clarisse, pulling her wrap off her shoulders and turning up the air conditioning. 'Clarisse?' he called several times before her eyes fluttered open and she eventually managed to focus on him. 'Thank God.' he said in barely more than a whisper. Clarisse tried to sit up, but he held her down. 'No, rest dear. We will be home soon. I've already called ahead for the doctor to be waiting.' he said.  
'No Joseph, I'm-'  
'Don't even try to lie to me, Clarisse. Remember that promise you made in the mountains. You promised to look after yourself. You're ill and you are seeing the doctor.' he said. Tears shimmered in Clarisse's beautiful blue eyes. 'I'm scared.' she admitted quietly. 'Joseph, what if it's serious? What if I cannot live to see Mia take the throne. What about my country? My granddaughter?' she said; and her tears flowed in earnest as he lifted her up and held her against him. 'Knowledge is power, my love. We cannot fight an enemy blind.' he said.  
'Joseph, I don't know that I'm strong enough to fight.'  
'You my darling, are the strongest woman I have ever met and whatever is wrong we will face it and fight it together.' he said and kissed her gently.  
'Joseph, please say it. I need to hear the words.' she pleaded.  
'Clarisse, my darling, I love you.' he said; and she melted against him, kissing him lovingly as he swept away her tears.

Upon their return to the palace, Joseph carried a protesting Clarisse to her suite; and mere minutes later the doctor was shown in; and Joseph left to give them some privacy. Clarisse went through her symptoms with her doctor and he took some blood samples, promising to have the results back by morning before departing with words of warning that Clarisse take it easy.

Joseph entered the suite following the doctor's departure to find Clarisse still in her evening gown seated by the fire. He approached her and sat down, allowing her time to process before he asked. 'What did he say?' he asked finally; unable to stand the suspense.  
'He took some blood and he said he will have the results tomorrow.' she said.  
'You should rest.' he said; and helped her to her room. She allowed him to help her change before he wrapped her up in bed, promising to remain until she had fallen to sleep.

The next day, Joseph entered Clarisse's office at eight to find her staring out of the window at her roses. He closed the door and approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders and kneading away the tension. She turned to him and he could tell that her night had been a disrupted one. 'When is the doctor due here?' he asked.  
'Any minute.' she answered; tears already forming.  
'It will be okay, my love. I promise.'  
'Joseph, please don't make promises you can't keep. Just promise me you will never leave me.'  
'I promised that years ago my darling. I am forever yours.' he said, but pulled back as they heard a knock at the door. He stepped back as Clarisse called for the person to enter and Charlotte appeared. 'The doctor is here.' she said. Clarisse nodded and Joseph winked at her as Charlotte showed the doctor in before they both left the Queen and her doctor in private. Joseph had already given strict orders that the cameras in the office be switched off and that no guards be posted nearby for the duration of the meeting.


	8. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 4 (Part 2)**

It was close to an hour since he had left Clarisse's office; and he was heading towards the kitchen when Charlotte came running towards him. 'Joseph...' she said. He looked up and saw the panic in her eyes; he knew only Clarisse could cause that panic and his heart rate immediately sped up. 'She's in the garden...she's hysterical...she's not been like this since Philippe...' she said, breathlessly.  
'Keep the staff away from her. I will go.' Joseph said; and raced towards the gardens. He knew she would be amongst her roses - she always was - and he found her on her knees surrounded by the scent of her favourite flowers, her body shaking with sobs. She heard his steps, but she did not move and he knelt in front of her. 'Clarisse?' he asked. She could not speak, she just continued to cry. He took her hands in his. 'Clarisse, whatever it is I'm here for you.' he said.  
'This is such a mess. Why? Why am I being punished?' she sobbed.  
'Clarisse please, tell me.' he begged, his own eyes swimming with tears. She looked up at him; watery gaze meeting watery gaze. 'Not here.' she said simply; and Joseph helped her up before escorting her back to her suite; dismissing the men at the door and ordering no disturbance.

Once the door was locked behind them, Joseph joined Clarisse on the sofa, offering her a brandy. 'I can't.' she said.  
'It's good for the shock.'  
'No.' she said. He held her hand and she stared at the flames in the hearth. 'This is such a mess.' she said.  
'Clarisse?'  
'I gave up everything for Genovia. When we found Mia, I thought I could finally allow myself some happiness, but I was wrong.'  
'Darling, I-'  
She turned to him. 'Joseph, I'm pregnant.' she said. He was dumb-founded, unable to speak for minutes as she continued to watch for his reaction. 'Joseph...' she said again.  
'Pregnant?' he said.  
'Yes...Joseph, I am so sorry. I...I never imagined this was a possibility...' she sobbed and looked up at his shocked expression. 'Joseph, please don't hate me.' she said. At those words he pulled her into his arms. 'Oh my darling, how could I ever hate you?' he said.  
'But this...what are we going to do?'  
'I promised to support you whatever the doctor said and I stand by that promise. Whatever you want, whatever you need me to do, to arrange, then I will and I will protect you. No one will know.' he said, but she pulled back and looked up at him, sadness clouding her beautiful eyes. 'Joseph I am afraid it is not that simple.' she said.  
'You are all that matters to me.'  
'Joseph, this is your child.'  
'And you are my love. It breaks my heart that we could never have a family, but I have already put you at risk because of my selfishness. Just tell me you want it done and I will handle it.'  
'Joseph, it's too late.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'It happened in America.' she said; and finally he understood. Even if she wanted to, she could not terminate the pregnancy; four months had passed since that night in America. 'So you see, I have no choice. My weakness will destroy the Monarchy.' she said and collapsed against him. He held her, soothing her until her sobs subsided. 'Joseph, what are we going to do?' she asked.  
'You are going to get some rest.'  
'I can't sleep.'  
'You are exhausted. I want you to go to bed.'  
'We haven't the time. We have to figure this out.'  
'Clarisse, look at me.' he said; and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. 'I will come up with a plan and I promise to protect you and the Monarchy.' he said.

Joseph eventually managed to convince Clarisse to rest and informed Charlotte that the Queen required time alone following her visit with the doctor. Although Charlotte enquired, Joseph told her that Clarisse was still incredibly upset and had not yet confided in him. She slept for hours and refused to allow anyone but Joseph near her. Rumours started to fly around the palace that the Queen was seriously ill; and Joseph was struck by an idea that may just save his Queen.

It was late at night and Clarisse approached him as he stared into the fire. He looked up as she joined him and could see her eyes reddened by the tears she had cried, exhausting herself into her sleep. 'The staff believe you are seriously ill.' he said.  
'I wish it were that simple.' she said; but regretted her words as she saw the sadness in his eyes. 'Oh, Joseph I am so sorry, I didn't mean that.' she said.  
'Don't ever wish something so dreadful. I need you.' Joseph said. Clarisse held his hand.  
'So what are we going to do?' she asked him.  
'I have a plan.' he said.  
'Mia-'  
'Mia and the Monarchy will be safe.'  
'Tell me.'  
'There are already rumours about your health, which we can use to our advantage.'  
'How?'  
'We are going to put a statement out that you are ill; although not mortally, you require months of respite away from the palace. The doctor has already been informed to back up our story and has destroyed your test results. We will take Genovia One to Puerto Rico and stay there until...' he could not finish his plan, he could not say the words. Clarisse took his hand. 'My darling Joseph, you can say it...' she said. '...the birth of our baby.' she said.  
'I have a friend out there who has promised to take care of you if this plan suits you.' he said.  
'I would say our choices are limited. Can we really make this work?'  
'Do you trust me to take care of you?'  
'Always.'  
'My darling, I got you into this mess, it is my responsibility to make this work.' he said; and Clarisse kissed his cheek. 'It takes two Joseph.' she said. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Clarisse ran over the plan in her mind. 'It could work, but we would need to decide how to do this and make it plausible.' she said.  
'Can I ask a personal question?'  
'I think we are passed the point when you need to ask my permission.'  
'Your weight...you didn't feel any different to me, but...'  
'Not much weight gain yet. My lack of appetite and constant sickness has delayed the inevitable.'  
'Then we have a little time. We'll reduce your public appearances and workload, get the doctor to make regular visits and then release the statement that you are ill. Charlotte will remain here and you can discuss matters of state with her and the Prime Minister via the phone.' he said.  
'Joseph, thank you.' she said.  
'You should hate me for doing this to you.'  
'How can I hate you for loving me? We just need to think about what happens when our child arrives.' she said.  
'One step at a time, my love. Let's just take each day and each hurdle as they come.'  
'Joseph, I know you have to leave for appearances sake, but please don't leave me alone tonight.' she said. Joseph kissed her. 'I shall just make my usual checks and I will be back, I promise.' he said.

Clarisse soaked in a hot bath to attempt to relax herself. Joseph's plan was their only option, but there was so much at risk; what if the press discovered her secret? In her dressing room she pulled on her nightdress, her hand brushing her stomach. As her fingers touched the silk of her gown she could not stop the thoughts of the life growing beneath her fingertips from crossing her mind, but she knew she could not be distracted by her heart right now. There was so much at stake. Her hand fell from her stomach and she pulled her dressing gown on before heading into her bedroom and climbing into her bed.

She had re-read the same sentence of her book several times, but she could not concentrate and finally set it aside with her reading glasses as the door to the secret passage opened and Joseph stepped into the room. He secured the door and she pulled back the bed covers as he approached. He climbed in beside her and she rolled over to face him as he slid beneath the covers and ran his hand down her arm. 'I keep thinking I will wake up tomorrow to find out it was just a dream.' Clarisse said; and his hand slid up to caress her cheek. 'I am so sorry Clarisse.' he said.  
'No, I'm the one who is to blame for this. I was weak and naïve.' she said, her hand brushing his chest. 'I would do anything for you, querido, I hope you know that.' Joseph said. Clarisse's eyes filled with tears again. 'Just hold me, please.' she said; and he pulled her close, allowing her to rest against his chest. 'Clarisse my angel...' Joseph started, unsure of how she would react to what he was about to say. She looked up at him. 'I know today has been difficult for you-'  
'Understatement.' she interrupted.  
'It's overwhelming I know, but am I allowed to feel a little relieved?'  
'Relieved?' she questioned; looking up at him.  
'I thought I was going to lose you.' he said; and saw her eyes swimming with tears again, his own eyes also watering. 'And if Genovia were to find out about this then they will all be wishing for my death. At least dead I don't destroy the Monarchy.' she said. He kissed her head, her cheek and her nose. 'Please my darling; you are more than just the Queen of Genovia. Male monarchs have fathered many illegitimate children in the past, but-'  
'It's easier for men to keep such things quiet.'  
'I know, but were I a Lord or a Duke then your people would likely rejoice at this miracle. My station in life is the real issue.'  
'Were you a Duke or a Lord I doubt this would have happened.' she said, causing his eyes to meet hers. 'Men like that are terribly intolerable.' she said with a smile, eliciting a chuckle.  
'Then I rejoice in my station for it led me to you.' he said; and she reached up to kiss him lovingly, her hand on his cheek. 'Whatever happens, please know that I love you Clarisse.' he said.  
'And I you.' Clarisse said; finally relaxing enough to allow sleep to overcome her. Joseph held her close; and finally relaxed as he heard her breathing deepen and sleep overtake her.


	9. Chapter 5

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 5**

Plans had been made; Joseph had organised everything, pulled every string, called in every favour to ensure the upmost secrecy and Clarisse's safety. Clarisse did not know his plans; and when he offered to tell her she said she preferred not to know, that she trusted him.

Joseph spent every moment he could with Clarisse; she was suffering so many bouts of sickness that he felt at a loss how to help her. She returned to her office from another trip to the bathroom and Joseph pulled the chair back for her. 'There's some lemon and hot water here.' he said kindly as she approached. She sat down and Joseph started massaging her shoulders causing her to relax back against him. 'I don't recall it ever being this bad with the boys.' she said. He kissed her head.  
'Darling, we should speak with Charlotte about preparing the statement.' he said and turned; sitting down on the edge of the desk to face her. She looked up at him, her hand on her slowly growing stomach. 'Yes, the press are practically camped outside hoping to discover what is wrong, hounding the doctor every time he visits. It is time.' she agreed.  
'We should also get the doctor to check you once more before we travel.'  
'Joseph there's no need.'  
'Puerto Rico is a fair journey and it would put my mind at ease.'  
'Very well.' she agreed.  
'Now drink up.' he said, passing her cup.

The doctor had been making regular visits to the palace, causing rumours to spread through the country and parliament like wild fire. He was insistent on doing an ultrasound; and although Clarisse worried about someone discovering the secret if he was to bring a machine in, he surprised her by pulling a small compact portable machine out of his bag. 'Technology has moved along Your Majesty.' he said simply. Joseph had again ensured there was privacy for Her Majesty; keeping all staff away from her suite and ordering cameras switched off for the duration of the visit. The doctor entered Clarisse's bedroom where she was wrapped in her dressing gown. He was not blind to the look between Joseph and Clarisse as Joseph closed the door on them, staying outside. 'Your Majesty...' the doctor started.  
'Clarisse.' she corrected.  
'Clarisse...can we be honest with each other for a moment?' he asked; and she nodded.  
'I've been your physician for many years and you have my loyalty. I hope you know that.' he said; and she nodded again. 'Would you like Joseph with you?' he asked; and in that moment Clarisse saw the understanding in her doctor's eyes. She nodded again and he opened the door to see Joseph pacing. 'Mr Ramirez, would you care to come in?' the doctor said.  
'I don't know that-' Joseph started.  
'She could use your support.' the doctor said; and Joseph saw in his eyes that the man knew the truth. He entered and approached the bed where Clarisse was reclined against her pillows. 'Are you ready Clarisse?' the doctor asked as Joseph sat beside Clarisse on the bed. Clarisse looked up at Joseph and then back at the doctor and nodded. As the doctor readied the machine, Joseph saw that Clarisse was shaking. The doctor untied her dressing gown and pulled up her silk pyjama top, edging the bottoms to her hips. 'Clarisse, you should relax.' the doctor said as he squeezed the gel on to her stomach. Clarisse closed her eyes, her mind working over-time as the reality of her situation truly sank in. 'Everything looks good.' the doctor said. Clarisse's eyes were filling with tears as she looked up at Joseph. 'Would you like to see it?' the doctor asked. Rather than waiting for her answer, he turned the small screen around so that Clarisse could see. She could see the image of the beating heart and looked up to see Joseph glance quickly at the screen and then back at her. 'I just want to do some measurements and take some blood.' the doctor said; turning the screen back around and breaking the spell. Joseph discreetly squeezed Clarisse's hand. The doctor started packing up the ultrasound machine and cleaned the gel off Clarisse's stomach before allowing her to cover herself up and pull herself upright against the pillows. 'The baby is a bit on the small side...' the doctor started. At each utterance of the word "baby" Clarisse's stomach would turn over. '...it's to be expected though with your lack of appetite.' he said.  
'Can you give her something to help?' Joseph asked.  
'There's no need. It's not as bad as it was.' Clarisse said.  
'If it is troublesome then you can take something-' the doctor said.  
'No really, it's getting better.' Clarisse insisted.  
'Very well. Now I understand you intend to leave Genovia to deal with this alone.' the doctor said; looking between Joseph and Clarisse. 'I have arranged to take her away to protect her.' Joseph said.  
'I won't ask details-'  
'I won't offer them.' Joseph said.  
'Can I just ask that you keep me updated when possible?' he asked.  
'Of course. And thank you.' Clarisse said.  
'My pleasure Your Majesty. I am forever your loyal servant.' he said kindly before turning to Joseph. 'Look after her...them...look after both of them.' he said.  
'Always.' Joseph said.

After showing the doctor out, Joseph ran through the night security checks and briefed his team before retiring to his room. He locked the door before entering his bedroom and approaching the built in wardrobe. Pushing his clothes aside, he pulled a lever causing a part of the wall to turn; and made his way through the tunnel back to Clarisse's suite. When he entered the bedroom she wasn't there and he approached the bathroom to find her studying her reflection in the mirror, her fingers running over her stomach. He approached her and her reflected eyes met his. 'Are you okay?' he asked. Clarisse nodded and turned to him. 'I think seeing...' she said, but could not continue and he nodded his understanding; seeing the baby had made it very real for them. 'Charlotte has organised the press conference for Thursday at the Town Hall. There will be a decoy in case of any remaining press, but we'll leave then if that is acceptable.' he said.  
'You're the boss.' she said; and he smiled, offering his hand before leading her to bed.

On Thursday, Clarisse watched from her office window as Charlotte left the palace for the press conference; and then she heard the door open and close. Joseph approached her, resting his hands on her hips. 'Are you ready?' he asked, but he could feel her shaking and turned her to face him. 'This is the only way.' he reasoned; trying to calm her.  
'I know...' she said. '...I'm scared.' she confessed.  
'I will protect you, I promise.'  
'I know.'  
'Come my love.' he said, offering his hand. She laced her fingers with his and allowed him to lead her from the palace. 'The staff?' she asked quietly.  
'Everyone but a few members of my security team has been given the night off.' he said. She jumped at the sound of a helicopter rising up behind them and he held her close, speaking into her ear. 'Our decoy.' he said; and led her around to the garage where there was a dark car waiting, which Clarisse recognised as one of the security vehicles; black, bullet proof dark windows and high off the ground. 'It is less conspicuous.' Joseph said as he helped her up into the vehicle and closed the door, visually sweeping the area as he rounded and climbed into the car beside her. 'Are you ready?' he asked as he buckled up. Clarisse nodded and he took her shaking hand, pressing his lips to the back of it as they gazed at each other. 'I know it's difficult leaving for so long, but-' he started.  
'We have no choice.' she said; and leant forwards to kiss his cheek. 'Come my knight, we must go.' she said; and wrapped her scarf around her head before resting against the back of the seat as Joseph started the car and began the drive to the airport.

When they arrived on the field he told her to wait whilst he spoke to Shades who was already posted there. He returned to the vehicle and opened her door. 'The luggage is already on board. The security team have seen a few members of the press around the airport, but not enough to suggest anyone knows we are here.' he said. She nodded, but remained still. 'We really need to get going my love.' he said; and he offered his hand, helping her down from the vehicle and escorting her to the waiting plane, continuing to scan the area as she climbed the steps into the aircraft. He turned to Shades. 'I will be in touch. Remember the decoy tactics and keep an eye on everything.' he said.  
'Take care of her.' Shades said with a quick glance at the plane.  
'Help Charlotte.' Joseph said; and Shades nodded as Joseph made his way up the steps into the aircraft. The stairs rose and Shades stepped back towards the vehicle.

On the flight, Joseph buckled up his Queen and took her still shaking hand. The stewardess walked towards them as Joseph settled beside Clarisse and buckled up. 'Are we ready?' the stewardess asked.  
'Yes.' Clarisse said; and the stewardess retreated from the cabin. Within minutes the plane was taxiing out and Joseph took Clarisse's hand; reassuring her with a gentle squeeze of his fingers.

They were soon over the ocean, the sky outside the windows of the airplane now dark and Clarisse now dozing against his shoulder. He held her as he lay her chair back and covered her with a blanket. He knew he would not sleep yet, not until they were safe on the other side of the Atlantic.

They landed in San Juan where a car waited on the field for them. Joseph had the airport staff load the luggage into the vehicle before escorting Clarisse to the car, again scanning the area. Once safe within the vehicle, he gave an address to the driver and they were on their way. 'Where are we going?' Clarisse asked.  
'A hotel. I will fill you in on everything once we are safe.' he said. Clarisse said no more; she trusted Joseph with her life. They arrived at a fancy hotel; Joseph pleased to see there was no obvious presence of press members as a couple of bell boys loaded their luggage on to trolleys.

Within half an hour Joseph closed the door on their penthouse suite, tipping the bellboys and turning to Clarisse. 'We should get some rest.' he said.  
'Joseph, I slept on the plane...' she said, approaching him. '...you however have not.' she said; wrapping her arms around him. 'So what next?' she asked. He pulled back and led her by the hand to the sofa. 'We are going to get some rest for now. We will stay here until tomorrow night.' he said.  
'And then?'  
'I have a distraction planned to get you out of here.'  
'Do you think we're being followed?'  
'No, but it is always best to be cautious. Especially where you are concerned.' he said. 'My nephew will drive us to my brother's place and then we will be going on to an army airfield and my brother will fly us by helicopter to Guanica. From there I shall drive us to our new home in Cabo Rojo. There is a doctor friend of mine who has a clinic close by and she is going to be taking care of you.' he explained his plan.  
'She?' Clarisse enquired.  
'We were childhood friends.'  
'Did you...' Clarisse left the question hanging and Joseph took her hand, kissing it as he smiled.  
'We dated briefly.'  
'And now?'  
'You are the love of my life Clarisse. No one else has your place in my heart.' he said.  
'It seems like such an extreme plan just for-'  
'I would move mountains to ensure your protection Clarisse.' he said; and kissed her cheek. 'Now, you get some rest.' he said.  
'What about you?'  
'I will just do a quick scan and then I'll be back and-'  
'And join me.' she said. He nodded and headed towards the door.

When he arrived back in the room, he double locked the door and approached the bedroom to see her sleeping atop the covers, still dressed. He approached her and could not help but place his hand on her small bump. She woke at his touch. 'Oh I'm sorry.' he said.  
'Do not apologise.' she said as she pulled herself up.  
'Would you care for a bath my darling?' he asked.  
'Will you stay with me?' she asked.  
'If that is your wish.' he said; and helped her from the bed.

The bath was filling with bubbles and steaming water; and Joseph poured some oils into the hot water as Clarisse entered the bathroom, a towel dressing gown wrapped around her. He turned the taps off and took her in his arms. 'Call me when-' he started.  
'No. Please take a bath with us.' Clarisse said; her hand against her stomach. It was the first time she had really allowed herself to openly talk about the baby as part of her; and Joseph nodded, placing his hands at her waist. 'May I?' he asked; and she nodded, dropping her hand and allowing him to pull the dressing gown tie loose. He did not expose her completely, but placed his hand on her stomach; and she placed her hand over his as she reached up to kiss him. Her heart was fluttering at his gentle touch against her skin, their hands clasped over the growing life within that they had created. She deepened the kiss and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it from his belt as she reached the lower buttons. 'I love you my darling.' she said softly against his lips. He helped her into the bath before stripping off his clothes and getting in with her, pulling her close to him.

As they lay in bed later that night, Joseph could not resist touching her swollen abdomen. He knew that they were all at risk, but he loved that she was carrying his child. 'Joseph.' Clarisse said, causing him to look up at her. 'Thank you for all of this.' she said.  
'If I were stronger then-'  
'No more blame, no more apologies.' Clarisse said; and kissed him again. 'You need to sleep.' she said; and Joseph pulled her close to him as he finally settled to sleep.

The next day they were awoken by the shrill ring of a phone and Joseph quickly found his phone, leaving the room to answer it.

When he returned to the room, Clarisse was wrapped in her dressing gown and she saw the look of worry in his eyes. 'What is it?' she asked.  
'The press know we've left Genovia and they are searching for you everywhere that has any connection to you or me.' he said.  
'Mia?'  
'Is safe. Her team have stepped up security measures just in case, but it means we have to be extra vigilant.'  
'Joseph...'  
'Please don't worry. I need you to be ready to leave at nightfall though.' he said. Clarisse nodded and he approached to kiss her gently and ease her concern. 'Everything will be alright.' he said.

The tension was palpable for the entire day; and Joseph grew concerned for Clarisse who was barely able to eat as the frequency of her vomiting increased. He had been organising the next part of their journey throughout the day; and was ready to make the move as darkness fell. 'Come my dear.' he said; offering his hand. She took it, but she was frowning. 'The luggage?' she asked.  
'Will all be taken care of.' he said; and just as he finished speaking the fire alarms were going off.  
'What-' she said loudly.  
'Our cover.' he explained quickly, leading her out of the room into the crowd.

All too soon he had whisked her out of the back door to a waiting car, which sped off as soon as the door had closed. 'You alright Uncle Joe?' the driver asked.  
'Alejandro. How are you?' Joseph asked, his hand clasped within Clarisse's.  
'Good. Dad's got the guest room ready. He said you'll stay there tonight and then he'll take you to the air field tomorrow.' he explained. Joseph was looking out of the windows; scanning all around them. 'Anyone following?' Alejandro asked.  
'Not that I can see. Arrangements have been made to collect the luggage I assume?'  
'Of course. We have a few things in the boot, the rest is being collected as we speak.' he said. Joseph looked at Clarisse; he could feel her hand trembling in his. 'Are you okay?' he asked her quietly. She just nodded, her heart racing as she fought a wave of nausea. 'Is she okay?' Alejandro asked.  
'I think the sooner we get her to the house the better.' Joseph explained.

When they arrived at his brother's, Joseph quickly scanned the area before helping Clarisse out of the car whilst Alejandro collected the small amount of luggage from the boot. The door of the house in front of them opened and Joseph whisked Clarisse towards the front door. Once they had all entered and the door was closed, Clarisse took in the sight of the man waiting for them; he was just like Joseph, though a little older. 'Julian...' Joseph said; stepping forwards and embracing his brother. He stepped back and placed his hand on Clarisse's lower back. 'Julian, this is Clarisse.' he said. Julian stepped forward as Clarisse offered her hand, which he took and kissed gently before standing back again. 'It's very good to finally meet you.' he said kindly.  
'Thank you. I am very pleased to meet you too.' Clarisse said.  
'She could use-' Joseph started, but at that moment a woman stepped into the hall.  
'Come now, don't keep her here on her feet. She's clearly exhausted and in need of a hot drink.' the woman said. 'Clarisse, this is Mariana, my sister-in-law.' Joseph said. Mariana stepped forwards and offered her hand. 'Come my dear, you need a nice hot drink.' she said; and Clarisse allowed Mariana to lead her into the kitchen. 'Your luggage will be loaded on to the helicopter tonight. We're using a decoy just in case.' Julian said to Joseph.  
'Thank you so much for everything.' Joseph said as they slowly followed the women.  
'Not a problem.'  
'And this is all-'  
'We're your family and we'll help to protect you both.' Julian said.

In the kitchen, Clarisse was sitting at a table and Mariana handed her a tea cup. 'Hot water and lemon.' Mariana said.  
'Thank you.' Clarisse answered gratefully as she sipped from the cup and Mariana sat beside her.  
'I've carried Ramirez offspring. I know how they can mess with you.'  
'I must admit I did not feel this bad with my boys.'  
'I thought as much.'  
'Thank you for your kindness.' Clarisse said sincerely.  
'Not a problem. You are family.' Mariana said; placing her hand over Clarisse's. Joseph smiled from the doorway; his family were accepting and loving towards his love. 'Come Joseph, I'll make you some tea.' Mariana said; and Joseph sat down with Clarisse, holding her hand whilst his sister-in-law and brother busied themselves with some tea. Clarisse watched them; the tender touches as they passed each other, the smiles and silent words between them. Their companionable relationship reminded Clarisse of her relationship with Joseph and it warmed her heart just as the lemon water eased her stomach. 'How's your stomach?' Mariana asked Clarisse kindly as she placed the tea tray on the table. 'Better. Thank you.' Clarisse said.  
Alejandro ran into the kitchen. 'Ma, Pa, I'm taking Victoria out for dinner, don't wait up.' he said before disappearing. 'Sorry about that.' Mariana said to Clarisse.  
'Don't be. I had two boys myself.' Clarisse answered as Joseph poured her some tea.  
'Would you like something to eat?' Mariana asked.  
'No really, I'm okay.' Clarisse said.  
'You should eat something.' Joseph said, taking her hand.  
Clarisse shook her head and gently squeezed his fingers. 'Really, I'll be okay. I shall eat in the morning.' she promised.  
'Is there anything else you need?' Julian asked.  
'Charm must run in the family...' Clarisse said with a bright smile. '...I am perfectly well. Thank you.' she said.  
'We've made up the guest room. There's an en-suite so you'll have plenty of privacy. I've put some fresh towels and sheets in there.' Mariana said.  
'You should get some rest. We'll be leaving before the sun comes up.' Julian said.  
'That soon?' Clarisse asked.  
'We need to keep moving, my love.' Joseph explained; and Mariana kicked her husband under the table as he smirked as his brother's words of endearment.

Mariana bid Clarisse good night and Clarisse thanked her again for her kindness before Joseph led her up the stairs to their room.

Mariana and Julian were tidying in the kitchen. 'I just hope he knows what he's doing.' Julian said.  
'I know you're worried, but Joseph can take care of himself...and her.' Mariana reasoned and then turned, putting her arms around him and pulling him close. 'He is devoted to her.' she said.  
'I'm worried for him.'  
'Your brother is very resourceful-'  
'And if all this comes out, what will happen to him then?'  
'I think they're just concentrating on taking each day as it comes for now, but whatever happens we will be there for them. Agreed?'  
'Agreed.' Julian said; and kissed her lightly.  
'And she clearly loves your brother too. I have a feeling she wishes to protect him as much as herself.' Mariana reasoned.


	10. Chapter 6

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 6**

It felt as if they had barely slept more than a few minutes when Joseph was forced to wake Clarisse. 'My darling, we need to go.' he said gently. She slowly eased herself up, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to wake. 'Get washed up, I will get everything ready for us to leave. You should eat before we go.' he said; attempting to stand, but being prevented by her hand grabbing his.  
'Joseph...' she said. He could see the fear in her eyes; and leant forwards to kiss her and ease her nerves. 'Not long now and we will be safe in our haven.' he said.

Half an hour later, Clarisse entered the kitchen fully dressed to find Mariana and Julian. 'Come my dear, you should eat.' Mariana said; and Clarisse approached the table, sitting down and looking around at the spread that had been prepared. Joseph entered the room. 'Everything is loaded into the car. No one is out there that I can see.' he said; and placed his hands on Clarisse's shoulders before sitting beside her.

As they stood at the door, ready to leave, Mariana pulled a shocked Clarisse into her arms, holding her in a familial hug before pulling back. 'My prayers are with you.' she said kindly. 'We will come and see you as soon as we can.' she finished.  
'Thank you for your kindness.' Clarisse said.  
'It was our pleasure.' Mariana said; and with that, Joseph took Clarisse in his arms and led her to the waiting car; again visually scanning the area throughout the short walk.

Clarisse sensed Joseph's uneasiness for the entire drive to the airfield and hated being the cause of such stress. Julian was taking everything in his stride as he dealt with the security at the army base and drove them on to the airfield where a helicopter waited. 'Can you fly that?' Clarisse asked nervously.  
'Best pilot Puerto Rico has to offer.' Julian answered with a smile.  
'And the men here?'  
'Few know of your identity and those who do will not talk even under torture.' he said. Clarisse hoped he was joking about the torture. Joseph helped settle Clarisse into the helicopter and again looked around them before climbing in beside her. The doors closed and he put the headset on her, buckling her in and kissing her hand before securing himself. 'Okay Julian...' he said; looking towards his brother in the front of the aircraft.

The helicopter lifted off the ground and Clarisse clutched Joseph's hand; she had travelled briefly by helicopter before, but not for many years and it was not as smooth a ride as in Genovia One. Joseph could see her paling, her brow sweating and her clenching her lips together. He knew she was fighting the urge to be sick. 'Not long now.' he soothed.

The flight to Guanica was uneventful; and when they finally landed Joseph scouted the area before helping Clarisse off the aircraft. The luggage was transferred to a waiting car and Joseph said goodbye to Julian. Julian approached Clarisse and took her hand, kissing it lightly before stepping back. 'It has been a pleasure. Please take care of my little brother.' he said.  
'I will.' she said. He hugged her and patted his brother on the back before retreating back to the aircraft. Once settled in the car, Joseph and Clarisse watched the aircraft lift back up and disappear before he pulled the vehicle down the dirt path towards the main road. 'How long will it take?' Clarisse asked.  
'Less than an hour.' Joseph said; reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. 'We shall rest for a bit and then you have a check-up at the clinic.' he said.  
'I saw the doctor a few days ago.' Clarisse said.  
'I know, but since then we have had to deal with a lot of stress and I just want to make sure you're both well.' he explained. Clarisse did not dare argue with him; he had gone to great lengths to protect her and their child, and she loved him all the more for it. 'Will you check in with the palace?' she asked him.  
'I will call as soon as we are settled.' he said.

Clarisse had fallen to sleep by the time Joseph pulled the car up outside the beach home at La Playuela. It was beautiful; hidden from prying eyes by many palm trees, and Joseph knew Clarisse would love the seclusion. He switched off the engine and gently woke her. 'My love, we're here.' he said. She woke and looked around them. 'You're safe. No one knows we're here and we haven't been followed.' Joseph reassured her. Clarisse looked out of the window at the place she would call home for the next six months and her eyes filled with tears. 'It's beautiful.' she said to Joseph.  
'Only the best for you, my dear.' he said; and exited the vehicle.

All too soon their luggage had been unloaded and they were settled in the living room; large windows overlooking the beach below them. Clarisse was watching the waves lapping at the sand, waiting for relaxation to overcome her. Joseph entered the room, causing her to turn to him, awaiting with dread the news from her home. 'We are safe my love. No one has a clue where we are. Mia is safe and well; and although a few members of the press are trying to find us it is not as bad as we first feared. According to Charlotte most have accepted your plea for privacy for now.' he said; and finally Clarisse breathed deeply, allowing herself to loosen and relax.

Joseph stepped closer to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms; and then she had her arms around him and was kissing him with love, passion and abandonment. He pulled her flush against him as their hearts raced and soured; and then he lifted her into his arms, carrying her through the house to the bedroom where he placed her down on the bed, quickly joining her and continuing to lovingly kiss her.

Clarisse pulled open his shirt, gently running her nails down his abdomen and to his belt. Her hormones were in overdrive; their ability to make her cry, to want and need, driving her crazy as she began shaking with desire and fear and allowed her feelings to crash over her as surely as the waves crashed upon the sand outside of their new home. 'Darling.' Joseph said, but she silenced him with a passionate kiss as she pulled off his shirt and threw it aside.

Joseph made quick work of her clothes until she lay beneath him in nothing but her underwear. He admired her form for a moment before leaning down and gently kissing the swell of her stomach beneath which grew the life they had created together; a life all the more precious because of the deep love from which it had been formed. Clarisse pulled at his belt, eager to have him again; and he obliged, ridding himself of his trousers and underwear before leaning down to kiss her again. He kissed down her neck, causing her to moan softly and his fingers played at the strap of her bra, releasing the clasp with two fingers and gently sweeping it from her body as he kissed the exposed skin. His lips reached her stomach once more and Clarisse's eyes filled with tears as she heard his whisper of "I love you" against her skin. His fingers were beneath the band of her underwear and she lifted herself from the bed, assisting him to pull the garment from her before pulling him hard against her.

He was pressed against her core, but already she was shaking; her nerves heightened by her increased hormones. A slight move of his hips was all it took to send her plummeting over the edge; the first of many releases; and then he was sheathed within her, driving slowly and lovingly, but still it was not enough. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer and deeper, gripping and clawing at his back and hips as she sought another release. Even as she recovered, he was driving her back to the highest height; and finally she clenched around him and he too joined her in a release so pleasurable yet so pure it felt as if he was soaring over his homeland on the whitest of clouds with this heavenly angel in his arms.

They lay beneath the sheets, their legs still entwined and their arms wrapped around each other. 'Clarisse, my love...' Joseph started. She looked up at him and smiled that brilliant smile, silencing his fears that their love-making had been too intense. 'I am very well Joseph...do not worry.' she said before snuggling in close to him.


	11. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 7 (Part 1)**

After a little rest and some food - which Joseph explained had been delivered by his doctor friend in time for their arrival - they were back in the car and headed to the clinic. 'Is it safe?' Clarisse asked anxiously.  
'The clinic is very prestigious. It will not be too busy and we will be perfectly safe.' he said.

It was little more than a twenty minute drive and they were pulling up at a security gate. Joseph gave his name and appointment time and they were allowed to pass through into the car park. They entered the clinic, which was perfectly clean and comfortable; and practically empty. They had been seated only five minutes before a woman approached them. Joseph stood and welcomed his friend with a hug. Clarisse looked at her; she was lovely, with dark hair, and eyes that looked as turquoise as the sea to which she had awoken earlier. She could not help but feel a stab of jealousy as Joseph kissed the woman's cheek and they exchanged pleasantries before turning to her. Joseph offered his hand, which Clarisse took as she stood up. 'This is Clarisse...' he said to the woman. 'Clarisse, this is Sofia. She will be taking care of you.' he explained. The women shook hands and then Sofia led them to a room.

Clarisse was settled on the bed, Joseph beside her as Sofia massaged sanitizer into her hands and approached them. 'Joe said you had a scan the other day, but I would like to do another just to be safe if that is okay with you.' she said to Clarisse. Clarisse nodded; and Sofia readied the machine before exposing Clarisse's abdomen. The gel cold against her skin was a stark contrast to the memory of warm kisses that she had received from her love a few hours previously. Sofia ran the scanner across Clarisse's stomach and Joseph held Clarisse's hand within both of his as they waited. Then there it was, the soft thumping of their child's heart; a sound that caused Clarisse's eyes to water and Joseph to grip her hand as the reality of this miracle crashed upon him. 'Everything looks good; the baby is a little small, but nothing to worry about...' Sofia explained. '...I understand you've suffered quite badly with morning sickness?' she enquired.  
'It is not so much morning as all day.' Clarisse said with an attempt at a smile, but Sofia glanced at Joseph and saw his anxiety. 'And how is it now?' Sofia asked, looking back at Clarisse.  
'Not as bad. I still feel a little sick in the mornings and when I travel, but it's better.'  
'Now that it is easing you need to try and build your strength up; get some rest and good food into you. I will give you some vitamins and minerals as well.'  
'Thank you.'  
'And Joe is under strict instructions to keep your stress levels at a minimum from now on.' Sofia said with a smile. She cleaned the gel off of Clarisse's stomach and placed the scanner aside before adopting a more serious look. 'What is it?' Joseph asked.  
'Just a warning. Clarisse, you are healthy and strong and for the moment so is the child, but your advanced maternal age means this pregnancy is high risk for you and your child. You need to listen to my instructions and I will want to check on you both every fortnight. Any pain, bleeding, anything that feels abnormal and you are to contact me immediately; whatever time it may be.' she said. Clarisse nodded. She knew the dangers of her condition at such a late age, but when she saw Joseph's anxiety she felt her heart breaking for him; he had not focused on anything more than getting them to safety. 'Now, would you like a photograph?' Sofia asked more brightly. Clarisse thanked her and Sofia left the room, leaving them alone. Clarisse sat up, straightening her clothes and Joseph stood up, looking down at her anxiously. 'Clarisse...' he started, but she took his hand and he silenced. 'I know my dear, but we do not exactly have any other options.' she said.  
'Clarisse, I cannot bear the thought of losing you.' he said.  
'You won't. Trust me, trust Sofia to take care of us.' she said and leant forwards to place a soft kiss on his lips. 'And I promise to do all I can to protect your child.' she said. Joseph was prevented from answering as Sofia re-entered the room, carrying a paper bag and closing the door behind her before approaching them. 'Your vitamins, minerals, some care information, ante-natal exercises and Joe has my phone number just in case.' Sofia said. Joseph took the bag from her and Sofia handed Clarisse a photograph. 'Your baby's first picture.' she said. Clarisse examined the photo. 'As I said, it's a little small for eighteen weeks, but healthy nonetheless; and forming perfectly. It's smaller size will explain your low weight, so I will be keeping an eye on both over the next few weeks.' Sofia said. Clarisse handed the photograph to Joseph and he examined the image of their child for the first time; the slightest of smiles playing his lips. 'You should be feeling movement any time now and if you feel faint, you need to rest immediately.' Sofia said.  
'Faint?' Joseph asked.  
'Well Clarisse's heart has to work at double the speed, but she should acclimatise and the episodes should subside.' Sofia explained before looking back at Clarisse. 'Now I want to see you in two weeks - Christmas Eve - to do another scan.' she said.  
'Thank you.' Clarisse said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and Joseph helped her off the bed.

Sofia saw them out of the clinic and once Clarisse was safe within the car, Joseph turned to his old friend. 'Thank you for everything.' he said.  
'I'm glad I could help...' Sofia said; and glanced at Clarisse through the windscreen of the car before looking back at Joseph. 'She's beautiful Joe.' she said.  
'And more besides.' he said. 'Listen, there is something I have to ask you...' Joseph started. '...today was the first time we've been alone since...well...' he was struggling, but she saved him.  
'There is no need to be concerned. Believe me, I've heard that question more times than you can imagine. Your baby is perfectly safe. Clarisse's hormones are in overdrive and her blood flow has increased rapidly; it's natural, so enjoy it.' she said brightly. Joseph was a little flustered, causing Sofia to chuckle as she said goodbye and retreated back into the clinic.

He climbed into the car beside Clarisse. 'She's very beautiful.' Clarisse said as he closed the door.  
'She just said the same about you.' he said with a smile as he pulled his seatbelt on. He reached for her hand and kissed it before pulling away from the clinic.

Days later as Joseph scouted the perimeter of their safe house and Clarisse was soaking in a bath she felt it; that flutter inside her like the lightest of butterfly wings, followed by the overwhelming love and need to protect rising to the surface as surely as her bath oils.

Joseph entered the bedroom and started unbuttoning his shirt. 'The house is secure.' he called out as he pulled his shirt from his waist band and removed his watch. Then he turned to see Clarisse wrapped in her dressing gown, her hand on her stomach; and his eyes shadowed with fear, but she quickly approached, placed her hand on his neck and reached up to kiss him deeply. 'Don't worry so much...' Clarisse said as she pulled back. '...I am perfectly alright. I promise.' she said. He kissed her head, her eyes fluttering to a close and then they pulled back to look into each other's eyes. 'Joseph, I felt it, our baby, it moved.' she said, her eyes sparkling, her smile bright; and he allowed himself to smile with relief and happiness as he pulled her into his arms, holding her against him and protecting both of them with his love.

In bed they lay facing each other, Joseph's fingers brushing Clarisse's stomach. 'How does it feel?' he asked.  
'Like butterflies you get when you're nervous.' she explained.  
'Or when you see the person you love.' he said. Clarisse blushed at his words. 'When will I be able to feel?' he asked her.  
'A few weeks.' she said; and he smiled softly. 'Hearing and feeling the baby today...it's all so real now. I must confess...I'm scared.' she said; and he pulled her close to him, kissing her head.


	12. Chapter 7 (Part 2)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 7 (Part 2)**

As they neared Christmas, Joseph was making regular calls to Charlotte in Genovia with instructions from Clarisse regarding presents and cards as well as many political matters. Clarisse hated being so detached from everything, but she knew it was for the best; and Joseph even took her to a small shopping centre nearby so that she could buy him a present despite his protestations that he did not need anything from her.

In public, Clarisse was still cleverly disguising her pregnancy; she felt very conscious about her age and condition; and although she looked briefly at the window display of cots and prams, she refused to enter the shop and was silent for the entire journey back home. Joseph switched the engine off and turned to her. 'Clarisse my darling...' he started, but words failed him as he saw her sweep her tears away and he simply pulled her into his arms and held her closely. She did not need to explain; he was in tune to her feelings as he always had been. He knew her grief at never being "normal"; and although they were safe they both knew that they could not attract more attention than necessary, which is what entering that baby shop would have done.

Once they were safe inside the house - Clarisse sat on the sofa, her feet resting on the ottoman in front of her and her fingers brushing over her stomach, Joseph brought her some tea and sat beside her. 'I'm sorry Joseph. I promise I'm not ashamed of our child, it's just...' Clarisse started.  
'You don't have to explain, I understand my love.' he said. Clarisse sipped her tea and silence descended for some time. 'I know this Christmas will be quiet for you, but I will try and make it as special as I can.' Joseph promised.  
'I would like to call Mia and wish her Merry Christmas.'  
'I figured you would.' he said with a smile.

Christmas Eve meant another trip to the clinic for them; and Sofia was pleased to tell Clarisse that the baby had grown. However, she reiterated Clarisse's need to take care of herself as her weight was still too low. 'You're safe here Clarisse, you do not need to focus on hiding your condition.' she said kindly. Clarisse remained silent; her emotions working overtime as she fought against threatening tears. 'I will print off the picture for you.' Sofia said; and left the room, indicating with a discreet nod of the head that Joseph should follow her. Joseph kissed Clarisse. 'I'll be right back.' he said; and left the room whilst Clarisse cleaned herself up.

Outside, Sofia stood with Joseph a little way down the hall. 'Joe, I have to be honest; whilst the baby is healthy at the moment, I am worried. Clarisse is highly stressed and it's taking its toll on her. It won't be long before the baby is affected either. You need to relax her.' she said.  
'I thought everything was okay, but then we went shopping and she...Life has never been normal for Clarisse and even though we are out here in hiding, she is still unable to relax and she knows this time is just a brief reprieve.' he explained.  
'Well if she doesn't relax and get some rest then she will lose this child; and the trauma of that means you could lose both of them.' she explained.  
'I understand.' Joseph said.  
'I'll just get the photograph and update her notes and I'll be back. You should talk to her.' Sofia said before walking down the corridor.

Joseph returned to the room to see Clarisse sitting on the edge of the bed. He closed the door and approached her. 'What did she say?' she asked him. He stood in front of her and took her hands in his. 'She's worried.' he said simply.  
'She said the baby was doing well.'  
'Yes, the baby is fine for now, but you are not. She's worried that you're too stressed and she said...' he could not finish as his eyes avoided hers. She placed her hand on his cheek causing his eyes to fix back upon hers. 'My darling, I don't want to lose you.' he said. She kissed him gently.  
'I promise to try and relax.' she said.  
'Starting now. I am going to cook you a big meal tonight and you're not leaving the table until you've eaten enough.' Joseph said. Clarisse chuckled lightly as she lowered herself from the bed.  
'You're going to make a wonderful father.' she said. He kissed her lovingly as the door opened and Sofia re-entered. The couple pulled away from each other, but Joseph kept his hand protectively on Clarisse's back. Sofia passed Joseph another paper bag. 'There are some more vitamins and some extra iron tablets; your bloods show you're a little anaemic.' she said.  
'Thank you Sofia.' Clarisse said.  
'My pleasure. Take care of yourself over the holidays and let Joe wait on you as much as possible. Remember I am available by phone if you need me.' she said.  
'Thank you. Merry Christmas.' Joseph said and kissed Sofia's cheek before leading Clarisse from the building.

Once they returned to the house, Joseph told Clarisse to relax on the sofa while he made her a cup of tea and got her vitamins ready for her, but when he opened the bag he smiled as he pulled out the small scan photograph clipped to a baby catalogue.

Clarisse relaxed, her feet up in front of her and her head resting against the back of the sofa; and then she heard the clinking of china as Joseph placed the tray on the table. 'Darling...' Joseph said as he sat beside her. She opened her eyes and he showed her the catalogue. 'Sofia put it in the bag and she said to pick out what we need and order it through her.' he said. Clarisse reached for her glasses and put them on before taking the catalogue and flicking it open. 'There's little point in going overboard; especially with the furniture, as we have to get it all back to Genovia, but we'll need a few things.' Joseph said. He then handed her the latest photograph of their child and she looked closely at the image of innocence. Clarisse removed her glasses and kissed him lightly. 'Let's look for things together later.' she said; and he placed the catalogue on the side table before handing her a glass of water and a cup containing a number of different pills. 'A promise is a promise.' he said; and she reluctantly swallowed all of the pills with water before handing him the empty glass. 'Happy?' she asked.  
'Ecstatic.' he said before pouring her some tea. 'Now my love, you are going to sit here and relax whilst I start on the dinner.' he said; his hand grazing her knee before he left her to rest.

They enjoyed a meal together and then Joseph insisted on Clarisse having a bath before they finally went to sleep, their fingers entwined.


	13. Chapter 8 (Part 1)

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Chapter 8 (Part 1)**

Joseph and Clarisse enjoyed a quiet Christmas Day. As soon as she could, Clarisse was on the phone to her granddaughter wishing her well; and although Mia questioned her about her reported "illness" she told her she was perfectly alright and just needed to rest for a few months until she was back to normal.

She presented Joseph with a baby book and together they stuck the first ultrasound pictures inside. 'Have you thought about what you would like?' Clarisse asked him as they both looked at the photographs. 'To be honest my love, I haven't thought too much about it. All I care about right now is keeping you healthy.' he answered. Clarisse closed the album, her fingers brushing the white velvet cover lovingly as she avoided looking at him. 'Joseph, we focused so much on getting here away from the press that I never even...' she stopped.  
'Darling?' Joseph encouraged her to continue and she looked up at him.  
'I never even asked you if you wanted this baby.' she said. Joseph was a little taken aback. She was correct; she had not asked, but he did not feel that his actions spoke of anything but love. He took her hand within his and kissed her lovingly. 'My darling, I love you so much. I've concentrated on getting you both safe and keeping you safe. I haven't thought about being a father, but not because I don't want this. I am simply scared.' he admitted. Clarisse was surprised by his admission. He had always seemed so brave to her, so unfathomably courageous. 'Oh my dear.' she said; her hand cupping his face and her eyes swimming with tears. 'I told you long ago that I have loved you for many years. When I saw you pregnant with your boys then nursing them and playing with them it broke my heart.' he admitted. Clarisse frowned at this confession. These were happy times in her life that she thought of with only joy and love; yet these memories had hurt her Joseph. 'You see my dear, I knew as I watched you with them that I would never have a family because you were the only one I wished to have a family with and you belonged to another.' he said sadly. He then smiled as he kissed her hand and met her gaze. 'I fear for you, I fear your resentment of my happiness that you are finally giving me a gift I thought I could never have.' he said.  
'Oh Joseph...' Clarisse said. Tears for every admission and loving word from him slid down her cheeks. '...I am nervous about many things, but I feel our child and I love our child. How could I feel any other way when I love you so?' she said. He swept her tears from her cheeks and kissed her lovingly. 'Joseph, you have no need to fear; you will be a wonderful father.' she said.  
'And in answer to your question my darling; boy or girl, all I want is both of you to be healthy and happy.' he said.

Joseph cooked a wonderful traditional Christmas meal and was happy that Clarisse managed to eat most of it. Then he gave her a box and told her to change as he wished to take a walk on the beach with her.

Clarisse was confused by the chosen outfit, but dressed in it regardless. She looked at her reflection; the white dress was silk underneath; an embroidered, chiffon "batwing" style cover draping over her front and hanging down her back, sparkling under the light. She clipped on some diamond earrings and a matching necklace (she had brought few pieces of jewellery with her) and then she met Joseph by the door. 'Shoes?' she asked.  
'Not on the beach my love.' he said; and took her hand, kissing her lightly. 'You're beautiful.' he said.  
'What do you have planned?' she enquired.  
'A surprise.' he said; and she allowed him to lead her from the house and down on to the sandy beach. As the sky lit up with the colours of the sunset, Joseph stopped and turned to Clarisse, holding her hands in his. 'My love, I know legally we cannot commit and make honest people of one another, but if you will agree I would like us to pledge ourselves right here, right now. I ask you my darling, beautiful Clarisse to marry me, with just the stars, sea and Heaven above as our witness. It may not be official, but it is a union between us; and then maybe one day when Mia is Queen we will make it official.' he said. Clarisse was momentarily stunned at his proposal, but she reached up to kiss him. 'Yes.' she said simply; and there on that beautiful Puerto Rican beach; the orange sunset framing them, the soft sand caressing their bare feet and a light breeze whipping around them, they made vows to love each other, not until death parted them, but far beyond and into eternity. They sealed their promise with a kiss and then Joseph lifted Clarisse into his arms and carried her back into the house.

Joseph lowered her to the floor and kissed her again. 'I would have chilled some champagne, but...' he left his sentence hanging as his hand caressed the small bump through the chiffon of her dress. 'I love you so much.' he said.  
'I love you too my dear Joseph.' Clarisse said; and he again swept her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom where they consummated their vows and love.

They lay in bed together, adorning each other with soft butterfly kisses. 'Joseph, that dress was perfect. How did you arrange it?' she asked.  
'With a little help from Mariana.'  
'We should send her some flowers to say thank you.'  
'My darling, I am so happy.' Joseph said; and she reached up, cupping his cheek and kissing him before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. 'Merry Christmas Joseph.' she said.

They spent a relaxing week between Christmas Day and New Year; and on New Year's Eve, Joseph cooked them a romantic meal; and they danced in the candlelight until the clock struck midnight. 'Happy New Year, my love.' Joseph said; and he and Clarisse kissed, until Clarisse pulled back, her hand on her stomach. 'Clarisse?' Joseph asked with concern, but she smiled up at him and pulled his hand down to rest on her stomach. 'The baby has hiccups.' she said; and Joseph could not believe the sensation he could feel against his hand; a feeling that he knew he would remember for the rest of his life.


	14. Chapter 8 (Part 2)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 8 (Part 2)**

It was nearly the end of January and Joseph was thrilled to see Clarisse eating more as her vomiting finally subsided and her appetite returned with a vengeance. One evening he watched confused as she opened every cupboard in the kitchen and closed them again before searching the fridge. 'Darling?' he questioned. She was becoming flustered.  
'I need something.' she said.  
'What?'  
'I don't know.' she said. Joseph waited patiently as Clarisse paced back and forth then she gasped and looked at him. 'I want a corndog.' she said simply.  
'Clarisse, Puerto Ricans aren't really known for their corndogs.' he said with a smile.  
'I know, but I need one.' she said.  
'Very well my love. I will see what I can find at the store.' he said and kissed her. 'Have a rest and I will be back as soon as possible.' he promised. He did not like to leave her, but there was a store ten minutes away and he double locked the doors as he left; making her promise not to leave the house.

Within two hours, Joseph had been to the store, returned; and with the help of an online recipe search, Clarisse had a couple of corndogs in front of her on a plate. She took a bite; 'Perfect.' she said as he sat beside her, chuckling. Clarisse was used to the best foods, had eaten at the best restaurants and many a chef had attempted to impress her with their culinary expertise; and yet this simple American fast food was her craving. 'I guess our baby has simple tastes.' he said.  
'Oh my dear, this is wonderful.' she said as she hungrily ate. Joseph was happy to see her enjoying her food again, but in awe of how she still managed to maintain her sophistication with such strong cravings. Her many vocal exclamations of happiness as she was eating were doing things to Joseph he had never believed possible. Her eyes met his and she frowned. 'What?' she asked.  
'Nothing.' he said. She picked up a bit of the corndog with her fingers and placed it in his mouth. He ate the snack and then his tongue slicked across her fingers still resting against his lips. Then his lips were on hers, one hand at her neck and the other around her waist as he stood, pulling her with him and hard against him. Clarisse pulled herself up on to the table, continuing to kiss him passionately, her legs wrapping around his hips. 'No...' Joseph said; pulling back. '...I will not take you against a table. You are my Queen and the mother of my child. Only perfection for you, my darling.' he said; and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

As weeks went by, her weight grew with her appetite and cravings, but her emotions were still all over the place; and when she saw Joseph talking and laughing with Sofia following another check up, her heart felt as if it were shattering. She placed her hand on her growing stomach; fearing that her weight gain had forced him back into the arms of his past love.

Her silence on the journey back to the house worried him, but he had little chance to confront her as she jumped from the vehicle as soon as it had stopped and rushed into the house and straight to the bedroom.

Joseph found her standing in front of the open wardrobe, looking at the gown she had worn on Christmas Day during their bonding ceremony. 'Sweetheart-' he started.  
'What is wrong with me?' she said quietly.  
'Clarisse-' he said; and she turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hand on her stomach as she sat on the end of the bed. 'If you want her, I will not stand in your way, but the baby...' she said.  
'Clarisse, what are you talking about?' Joseph asked; his brow furrowed.  
'Sofia. I saw you with her. She makes you happy.' she said. Finally Joseph understood and breathed a sigh of relief as he approached, sat beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders. 'I told you back in San Juan that we were just friends and that hasn't changed. I'm happy because of you my love. Querido, Sofia was telling me how well you and the baby were doing, that you're glowing; and she said she had never seen me so happy. We were talking of you. Te adoro mi amor.' he said and placed his fingers at her jaw, pulling her eyes up to meet his. 'Eres mi vida.' he said and kissed her lovingly as he swept her tears from her cheeks. As their kiss deepened, Clarisse pulled back with a soft "Oh", her hand on her stomach. 'Clarisse?' Joseph asked, worried.  
'The baby's kicking.' Clarisse said; and pulled his hand to touch the side of her stomach, holding it in place. 'Oh my...Clarisse...' he looked into her watery eyes. '...it's incredible.' he said. She kissed him again and quickly deepened the kiss as she reclined on to the bed, pulling him with her. He pulled back for a few minutes, his hand remaining on her stocking-clad leg. 'Clarisse, maybe we should...' he started, but one gaze into her blue eyes still shining with tears and he was lost. He kissed her passionately, his fingers looping gently under the lace top of her stockings; and he slowly eased each stocking down her perfect legs, worshipping them with kisses. His fingers found the zip at the back of her pink dress and he pushed the material slowly upwards, kissing her stomach as he eased the material over the bump. She sat up and pulled the dress off of her, throwing it aside and reaching up to kiss him again. Then before he knew what was happening, she had pushed him over on to his back. He watched as she slowly removed her lace underwear before easing him of his own restricting garment. He watched her lustfully as she climbed on top of him, a leg resting either side of his hips and her core brushing against him seductively as she bent forwards to kiss him. Their tongues tackled and then she kissed down his neck to his chest, her hand trailing the path of her kisses. She then slowly lowered herself on to him until she was completely sheathed; and Joseph - knowing she was used to being the more submissive one - enjoyed and relished in her taking the lead as she drove them to new sensational heights.

After worshiping each other, they lay spooned together, the baby continuing to kick against their hands, both rested upon Clarisse's stomach. 'I feel enormous and...I thought you...' she could not finish, but she didn't need to. He kissed her neck a number of times. 'You are as beautiful as you ever were my darling. I've seen you pregnant before and I loved you still; and now you're carrying my child...my darling, how could I not love you?' he said.  
'I know you love me, but-'  
'There is no one else I want Clarisse, no one else I need. You are my everything. You are beautiful, perfect; and right now you are glowing brighter than ever. I adore you, querido.' he said.  
She turned and reached up to kiss him lovingly. 'I love you.' she said.

Later on they were sitting beside each other on the bed, Clarisse wearing her glasses as they both perused through the catalogue and made a list of the things they needed. 'A Moses basket will do perfectly well until we get back to...' Clarisse said, but she stopped at the thought of returning to Genovia. 'Clarisse, we will work this out.' Joseph promised. Clarisse nodded; and Joseph turned the page of the catalogue to distract her. 'Nappies...' he started. She took his proffered hand and squeezed it gently, forcing a smile. 'I prefer the natural towel ones, but I suppose I should move with the times.' she said.  
'Well I am happy with whatever you choose, but from my point of view I would prefer something simple.' he said; and she chuckled lightly at the thought of Joseph wrestling with a towel nappy.  
'Very well. Disposables it is.' she said.  
'Thank you my dear.'  
'You can handle complex security measures, but a simple nappy terrifies you.'  
'I will take a gun-wielding maniac over a diaper any day my dear.' he joked; and he kissed her, pulling her to lean against him. 'Joseph, what are we going to do about returning home?' she asked seriously.  
'We will think of something my love, but for now let us just concentrate on getting you both through the birth.' he said.


	15. Chapter 9 (Part 1)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 9 (Part 1)**

Joseph practically pampered Clarisse over the next few weeks with plenty of massages, insisting she remain off her feet as much as possible; and smiling as he heard her softly singing as her hand rubbed back and forth over her stomach. Clarisse insisted the baby could hear them; and teary eyed she told him she wanted her baby to know their voices, for whatever happened she needed to know they had imprinted on their child.

So whilst Clarisse would sing her baby to sleep, Joseph started to read aloud to Clarisse at night; hoping his soft voice was penetrate to their child and lull it to sleep for long enough that Clarisse may be able to rest. With the baby so active at night; plus constant trips to the bathroom, Clarisse was not sleeping as well as she would have liked, but as a woman who had known many a sleepless night in her role as Queen of Genovia she did not let her lack of sleep bother her or show on her beautiful features. Joseph would often find her napping on the sofa, having fallen to sleep whilst reading; and he would cover her in a blanket and let her sleep for as long as she was able.

He had expected her to have mood swings, to not want him near her, but she was incredibly calm; and he guessed that compared to dealing with the misogynists of parliament pregnancy was a walk in the park. As for not wanting him near her, her insatiability was still ever present; and usually her inability to sleep would lead to them spending hours making love.

Come Valentine's Day Clarisse was nearly thirty weeks; and Sofia told her that she was happy with her progress - the baby was still a little small, but not dangerously so and Clarisse was doing all she could to keep them both healthy. Sofia also started ordering the things they wanted from the catalogue and they would collect items during each visit to the clinic.

Their Valentine's Day was very relaxed, but as they lay in bed that night after making love, they heard the smashing of glass and jumped up. 'My love, go into the en-suite and lock the door.' Joseph said quietly; and opened the bedside table, pulling out a gun before pulling on his trousers. 'Joseph...' Clarisse started; her heart racing.  
'Please Clarisse, go into the bathroom and lock the door until I tell you it's safe.' Joseph said; and kissed her lovingly, passing her dressing gown before leaving the room, locking the door behind him and slowly making his way towards the source of the noise.

The whole house was dark, but Joseph was on high alert; his ears pricked for further sounds. The sounds of clinking and muffled voices were coming from the kitchen and he slowly crept towards the source of the noise, peeking around to see some masked people in black clothing. He stepped out, setting the gun off to shoot over their heads; the bullet whizzing through the open door.

Back in the en-suite, Clarisse heard the gunshot and her hand covered her mouth to prevent her scream. She had no idea if that was Joseph shooting or being shot.

In the kitchen, Joseph held the men at gunpoint. 'Who are you?' he demanded. They remained silent, so he cocked his weapon. 'I said who are you?' he again asked dangerously.  
'Listen mate, we thought the place was empty, we-' one of the men spluttered.  
'Well you've broken into the wrong house. This house has an alarm directly connected to the best security team in the world, so I suggest you leave of your own accord because they are not as lenient as myself.' he said; and the men glanced at each other, backing towards the door, keeping Joseph in their sights. Joseph quickly approached and grabbed one of them by the collar. 'You will leave and forget you were ever here. Understood?' he said. The darkness in his eyes, the weapon in his hand; the men knew this was not a man to mess with and they nodded before turning and running from the house.

Joseph closed the door; he would secure it properly after he had checked on Clarisse. He returned to their room and knocked on the door of the bathroom. 'My darling, it's safe...' he said, but there was no answer. 'Clarisse...' he said; and suddenly the lock clicked. He opened the door to find her on the floor, blood pooling around her. 'Joseph...' she said weakly, tears streaming from her eyes. He knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms as he dialled a number on his mobile.


	16. Chapter 9 (Part 2)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 9 (Part 2)**

Sofia arrived within half an hour, by which time the bleeding had calmed down. She waited whilst Joseph carried Clarisse to the bed. 'I need to examine her. Can you give us a few minutes?' Sofia asked him. He nodded and kissed Clarisse gently before leaving the room.

Whilst Sofia examined Clarisse, Joseph busied himself securing the broken door. Sofia entered the room as he packed the tools away and he looked up. 'I need to take her to the clinic and keep her in at least over night.' she said. Joseph nodded; his heart was breaking. 'She's conscious and there are no signs of early labour, so that's good. You can stay with her if you wish.' she said.

Sofia drove Clarisse back to her clinic, Joseph following behind; and when they reached the clinic Clarisse was transferred to a trolley, Joseph quick to take her hand as she was wheeled into the building. Sofia did another quick examination before an emergency scan, during which Joseph could only stare at his silent Clarisse; her hand clutched in his, tears in her eyes as she stared blankly at the ceiling. 'Clarisse...' Sofia said; and Clarisse finally looked at her.  
'The baby is fine. There's no fluid loss...' she said.  
'Thank God! So what happened?' Joseph asked.  
'Antepartum Haemorrhage can happen for many reasons, but for Clarisse it is a slight placenta praevia.'  
'What does that mean?'  
'The placenta is partially covering the cervix.'  
'Is it serious?'  
'The bleeding has calmed down and should stop completely within a few hours. Clarisse may experience further bleeding up until the birth, but now we know what it is there is no need to be alarmed unless pain accompanies the bleeding and then you're to call me straight away.' she said. Both of them looked at Clarisse who was still in a daze. 'Clarisse...' Joseph said; concerned. Sofia had an idea though and pulled her stethoscope from around her neck. She moved the diaphragm across Clarisse's stomach and then transferred the ear buds to Clarisse's ears so that she could hear the steady rhythm of her baby's heart. Tears slid down Clarisse's cheeks as she clutched the equipment to her ears. 'Your baby is doing well Clarisse.' Sofia soothed. Clarisse looked up at Joseph and he kissed her head, holding her close before she transferred the stethoscope to his ears so that he could hear. Sofia smiled brightly as Joseph kissed Clarisse whilst she tidied up.

Joseph remained by Clarisse's bedside as she slept through the night; Sofia checking on her every few hours. Although she tried to encourage Joseph to sleep, he refused; and as usual guarded his love.

Sofia discharged Clarisse the following lunchtime with strict orders to rest for a few days; and against Clarisse's protestations she transferred the Queen from her hospital bed to the car by wheelchair. 'Remember, call at any point if you need me.' Sofia said to Joseph as he helped Clarisse into the car. He closed the door of the car and turned to Sofia, hugging her briefly. 'Thank you...' he said. '...If something happened to her...' he could not finish.  
'There are some things you can't protect her from Joseph. Just keep her calm and relaxed. Although I'm not putting her on full bed rest, try and keep her off her feet for the next couple of days too.' she said.  
'I will. Thank you again.' he said before rounding the car and getting in beside Clarisse. Sofia watched as he kissed Clarisse's hand before driving off. There was so much love and tenderness in that moment that Sofia could not help but feel a little jealous. She had been married, but had lost her husband to cancer two years previously; and as she saw this love story play out in front of her, she missed him terribly.


	17. Chapter 9 (Part 3)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 9 (Part 3)**

Following her scare, Clarisse was seeing Sofia for weekly check-ups; and as photographs of their child mounted up in their album, both Clarisse and Joseph were growing increasingly more nervous about the delivery. They could see their baby's eyes opening now, it sucking its thumb and other little exciting characteristics.

On one lazy Sunday afternoon they sat together on the sofa, Joseph massaging Clarisse's feet that were resting in his lap as she reclined against a large pillow, her fingers running back and forth over her bump. 'Part of me is going to miss this.' Joseph confessed.  
'Puerto Rico?' Clarisse enquired.  
'No. This...you pregnant.' he said; his eyes meeting hers as he ran his hand up her leg.  
'I'm scared, but at the same time I just want this over with. I'm tired of aching all over, of constant trips to the bathroom; not to mention the acrobatic activities that our baby seems intent on partaking in every night.' she said. Joseph reached for her hand and leaned forwards to kiss it lightly.  
'I love hearing you say that too..."our baby"...it's so surreal.' he said.  
'In a few weeks it will be very real and our baby will be keeping us both awake at night.'  
'Merely night shifts my love.' he said with a smile.  
'I must admit it will be strange to nurse my own child at night. I never had that with the boys...' she said before sighing loudly and looking up at him. '...Oh Joseph, I missed so much. My duty has dictated so much of my life, even how I brought up my own children.' she said sadly. He held her hand and his warmth spread through her. 'You did what you had to do, but Pierre and Philippe adored you. You are an amazing mother, Clarisse. I saw everything remember; every kiss, every cuddle, every soothing touch and loving attentiveness at each scraped knee and childhood illness. I am so happy to have you as the mother of my child.' he said.  
'But my duty will still dictate our lives.'  
'On some level, but duty will never change how we feel or what we share.' he said wisely and kissed her stomach before kissing her lips. 

As Clarisse hit the thirty fourth week, they were surprised by Julian and Mariana coming to visit. Joseph was sitting in the armchair reading; and glancing up every now and then to look at his Clarisse asleep on the sofa, a blanket covering her and her hand resting on her stomach. The doorbell sounded and he watched as Clarisse stirred, but breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to sleep. He opened the door to be greeted by his brother and sister-in-law. 'What are you doing here?' he asked as he greeted them.  
'We figured we should come and visit before your life is turned upside down.' Mariana said. Joseph welcomed them in. 'She's sleeping.' he said as they all entered the living room.  
'How is she?' Mariana asked.  
'The baby keeps her up a lot at night, but she's handling everything perfectly as usual.'  
'And you little bro; how are you coping?' Julian asked.  
'As long as she is okay, I'm happy.'  
'Not dreading becoming a father? Being a dad is a tough job.'  
'Loving her in secret is tough, being a father to her child is a dream.' Joseph said, unabashed.

The rich sound of his voice was filtering through her sleep and Clarisse started to stir. Joseph approached her and knelt down as her blue eyes opened and found him. 'Hey...' he said; his hand stroking her cheek. 'Who are you talking to?' Clarisse asked. Joseph turned his head and Clarisse raised herself to see Mariana and Julian. 'Oh my...' she said. '...I must look awful.'  
'Sorry, we wanted to surprise you.' Mariana said.  
'I should freshen up.' Clarisse said; and Joseph helped her to her feet.

Soon Clarisse and Mariana were sitting together on the sofa, Mariana looking through the album at their many ultrasound photos. 'I don't know why you women get all gooey over those things; you can barely make anything out.' Julian said.  
'Technology has somewhat improved since you last saw a sonogram.' Mariana mocked.  
'She's right. They're beautiful.' Joseph said; his eyes meeting Clarisse's.

Over the next few days Mariana and Clarisse chatted constantly about everything and anything, Julian and Joseph got the house into order and Mariana helped with the cooking; all three refusing to let Clarisse do anything as they all remained on tenterhooks, on edge at every little sign or movement from her. Clarisse was highly embarrassed by all of the attention, but as with most things, she took it in her stride. Sofia was on standby and Clarisse was well aware the chances of an early labour were high, so she abided by every rule and instruction.

One evening she lay on their bed, propped against the pillows and watched Joseph set up the few baby things they had bought. They planned to remain for a few weeks before heading back to Genovia, so had enough to get them through, but not so much that transporting it would be an issue. Clarisse was still maintaining her contact with the palace through Joseph, but apart from a few papers being faxed back and forth, her work was minimalistic. Charlotte was obviously taking on a lot of responsibility to prevent heaping too much work on her vulnerable Monarch; whom everyone believed was still recovering from a severe illness.


	18. Chapter 10 (Part 1)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 10 (Part 1)**

At the end of the week, the two couples were sitting in the living room together. 'Any thoughts on names?' Mariana asked.  
'We haven't really thought about it.' Joseph said; looking at Clarisse.  
'I would rather not discuss it until the baby has safely arrived.' Clarisse said; and Mariana nodded her understanding. Clarisse was in her fifties and had already had a scare with the pregnancy; Mariana guessed she was likely scared that naming the child would jinx it.

Clarisse excused herself for a trip to the bathroom, but when she returned they looked at her pale features with anxiety. 'Clarisse?' Joseph questioned as he approached her. 'Darling?' he forced her eyes to his. 'My water just broke.' she told him softly.

There was a burst of activity as Mariana and Julian helped Clarisse to sit down whilst Joseph dialled Sofia's number. 'Any contractions yet?' Mariana asked.  
'No.' Clarisse answered simply. She was still pale, still panicked at the thought of this premature birth. She had thought maybe a couple of weeks early at most, but not five. Joseph put his phone in his pocket as he approached and knelt in front of her. 'Darling, Sofia said to give it an hour and see if any contractions start. I have to ring her in an hour regardless.' he said and kissed her hands.

For the next hour they were all on edge; Clarisse clutching Joseph's hand and Julian pacing the floor whilst Mariana tried to distract them all with idle conversation. At the sixty minute point; and with no signs of labour, Joseph called Sofia again and soon they were on their way to the clinic (Julian and Mariana remaining at the house) where Clarisse was quickly examined and wired up to machines. 'Clarisse, there is very little fluid left.' Sofia said; following another scan. Clarisse nodded her understanding. 'So what happens now?' Joseph asked. He was a man of action, of planning and strategising. Sofia looked at Clarisse. 'Clarisse, I want to keep an eye on you for the next twenty four hours. If labour does not start naturally then we will need to discuss your options.' she said.

Clarisse eventually managed to settle to sleep; Joseph watching over her as usual and Sofia making regular checks on the baby.

It was five in the morning when Clarisse jerked awake. 'Joseph...' she said; scared and he was immediately by her side to hold her hand during her first contraction. Sofia soon entered the room to check on Clarisse and the baby. 'You're doing well, Clarisse.' she said as Clarisse breathed herself through the last pains of the contraction. 'It's too early.' Clarisse said.  
'Darling-' Joseph started.  
'Clarisse, just focus on your breathing and relaxing between contractions. Getting worked up will endanger yourself and the baby.' Sofia said. She looked up at Joseph, silently imploring him to keep Clarisse calm. 'Darling, Sofia's right, one thing at a time.' he said. Clarisse looked up at him and he gently kissed her. 'I need to check your progress. Joseph, if you go to the nurse's station they will give you some ice chips.' Sofia said; and Joseph nodded, kissing Clarisse again before leaving the room. When he returned, Sofia told him that Clarisse was dilated five centimetres and therefore it should not take that much longer. He saw Clarisse was now hooked up to a foetal monitor as he approached her, placing the cup of ice chips beside her. 'Can I do anything?' he asked her.  
'Have the baby for me.' she said with a slight chuckle before clutching her stomach as another contraction shot through her. She gripped Joseph's hand and doubled over, allowing him to rub her back with his other hand. He was in awe at her strength as she breathed through the pain; there was no screaming, no hitting him, she was as strong as always and just as proper.

He recalled her labours with her boys. She had given birth both times at the palace and whilst the first time she could be heard crying through the pain, by her second she was well trained in being what the Monarchy deemed "proper" and her cries could barely be heard through the closed doors of her room.

Over the next few hours, Joseph held Clarisse's hand through her intense contractions, but as they gained in frequency and momentum he became extremely anxious. Another intense contraction followed immediately from the last as he pressed the emergency button and Sofia came rushing in with a nurse. 'I'm nearly there.' Clarisse managed to say through her shallow breaths.

Sofia checked Clarisse's cervix; Joseph keeping his eyes fixed on his love and kissing her moist brow as she breathed deeply through her contraction. 'Ten centimetres. It's time to meet your baby.' Sofia said. Clarisse used Joseph's hand to pull herself forwards and he held her hand through the first couple of pushes, but then...  
'Doctor.' the nurse said from her place beside the foetal monitor. Sofia approached and looked anxiously at the monitor. 'What's wrong?' Clarisse asked.  
'Clarisse, the baby's heart rate has dropped and there is little chance it will survive the delivery. We need to do an emergency C-Section.' Sofia explained. Clarisse looked up at Joseph, her eyes swimming with tears. 'Joseph, I-' she started, but tears slid down her cheeks and Joseph kissed her. 'My darling, everything will be okay.' he said.

In no time a team was there and Clarisse was being wheeled towards theatre, her hand clutching Joseph's. 'Joe, you can't come in.' Sofia said; and he kissed Clarisse's hand, reluctantly releasing it and watching as she was led away from him, from her protector.

He paced the floor, his mind on the woman he felt he had just abandoned when she needed him the most. If anything happened to her he would forever blame himself. If he had not been so week last July then none of this would have happened. He had endangered her life for his own selfish gratification.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard footsteps and turned to see Sofia approaching. He rushed up to her. 'Clarisse is okay. There were some complications, but she'll be back in her room shortly.' she said.  
Joseph let out a sigh of relief. 'And the-' he started.  
'Congratulations Joseph Ramirez; you have a daughter.' she said with a smile. Joseph felt his heart leap; he had quickly forgotten all of his recent dark thoughts at the news that his Clarisse was in no danger and they had a little girl. 'She's very small and having trouble maintaining her body temperature, so she's in special care for the moment, but you should have them both home with you soon.' Sofia said.  
'Thank you so much for everything.' Joseph said; sincerely.  
'You're welcome, but promise me something...'  
'Anything.'  
'When you two finally get your act together and officially marry; come back and see me.' she said. Joseph smiled and hugged his old friend. April 3rd would now be part of his life forever; the day he became a father.


	19. Chapter 10 (Part 2)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 10 (Part 2)**

Clarisse was sleeping upon her return to the room and connected to an IV. Joseph kissed her, his hand taking hers in his; drawing comfort from the warmth of her. 'My darling, I love you so much.' he said. Her eyes flickered open at his words and he smiled as he caught sight of those sparkling blue eyes. 'Hey beautiful.' he said; and she smiled warmly as he kissed her. 'The baby?' she asked.  
'Sofia has the baby in special care for the moment, but she said in a few days both you and our daughter can come home.'  
'We have a daughter?' Clarisse asked with a smile. Joseph nodded as he sat beside her, not relinquishing his hold on her hand. 'Have you seen her?' she asked.  
'Not yet.'  
'Can we?'  
'Sofia will be back soon to check on you so we'll ask then...How do you feel?'  
'Sore and tired, but I am perfectly well.' she said. She attempted to pull herself up, but Joseph stopped her and lifted her up, resting her against the pillows. 'Better?' he asked; sitting beside her as the door opened and Sofia entered, closing the door behind her before approaching them both. 'How do you feel?' she asked Clarisse.  
'I want to see my daughter.' Clarisse said; determined.  
'Of course; I will get you a chair and take you both in a moment. I just need to talk through the procedure. Everything with your daughter went well, she was breathing without assistance when she was born and she was alert. Now she's a little small and her temperature is quite low at the moment, so that's why she is in the special care unit, but hopefully we will be able to take her out of the incubator tomorrow. We did have some minor complications with you though. Your blood pressure plummeted after the delivery due to a bleed. Luckily we didn't need to give you a transfusion, but you will be feeling weak for a few days and I want to keep an eye for any secondary bleeds.' she explained. Joseph was struggling to hide his concern and Clarisse squeezed his hand reassuringly. 'I will get a wheelchair-' Sofia said.  
'No, I am capable of walking.' Clarisse insisted.  
'No arguments.' Sofia said with finality before leaving the room. Joseph chuckled at the incredulous look on Clarisse's face. 'My darling, this is her palace and she is the one to give the orders.' he said. Sofia returned with a wheelchair and Joseph lifted Clarisse out of the bed and into the chair whilst Sofia hung the IV bag on the wheelchair hook.

Joseph followed as Sofia wheeled Clarisse into the neo-natal unit and up to an incubator in which was curled a tiny baby; a pink hat adorning her head and covered in a foil blanket. 'She's tiny.' Joseph said. 'Five pounds, but that's to be expected when she's over five weeks premature.' Sofia explained. Clarisse remained silent, simply staring at her daughter through the plastic. 'I know it looks scary, but she could have had much bigger problems. She really is a little miracle.' Sofia said. 'If you feel up to it Clarisse I'd like you to try and feed her.' Sofia said.  
'Sofia, it's a bit public.' Joseph said; he knew Clarisse would not want to do something like this in front of anyone. 'We'll pull some curtains round and she will need to stray wrapped in the foil blanket. She really should have her mother's milk though. It will help strengthen her. If needs be you can switch to formula once you leave Puerto Rico, but for now...Clarisse, can you try?' Sofia asked.  
'Of course.' Clarisse said; determined.

A couple of nurses pulled a curtain around the area, blocking them all from view whilst Sofia pulled the incubator open and securely wrapped the baby in the foil blanket before gently lifting her and passing her to Clarisse. Sofia grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it below Clarisse's elbow that was supporting her child's head. Clarisse unbuttoned her pyjama top with one hand. 'Shall I wait outside?' Joseph asked.  
'No, stay.' Clarisse said, but still Joseph felt a little uncomfortable. Sofia helped Clarisse adjust the baby and finally she felt her child start to feed from her. 'I'll leave you to it.' Sofia said, walking around the curtain and leaving the small family in peace. 'Joseph, come and say hello to your daughter.' Clarisse said. Joseph walked slowly towards her and crouched down beside her, his hand reaching to gently stroke a finger across the baby's temple. 'She's perfect.' he said. Clarisse smiled as her daughter fed; and she looked at Joseph. 'It looks like you're going to have a tough job with three women to protect.' she said happily. Joseph kissed Clarisse slowly and lovingly.  
'I would not wish to be anywhere else.' he said.  
'Whatever happened and whatever will happen, I am so happy to have her Joseph.' Clarisse said; tears sliding down her cheeks. Joseph swept her happy tears away, grinning proudly - he was overwhelmed by his love for his girls.

Clarisse refused to leave her baby until absolutely necessary; and was able to feed her a couple of times more. However, Sofia insisted Clarisse express some milk for the night feed so she could get some proper rest following her surgery.

When they were back in their private room, Joseph sat beside Clarisse on the bed. 'Anna?' Joseph suggested. Clarisse shook her head. 'Catherine?' he said.  
'No, that's not right either. I was thinking maybe Sofia...' she said. Joseph smiled and nodded his agreement. 'Sofia Mireille Joséphine...I want her to have part of you.'  
'Very well, but then she is to have part of her mother as well. Sofia Mireille Joséphine Clarisse-'  
'Ramirez.' Clarisse finished.  
'Our little Princess.' he said. They both knew that their child would never be considered a Princess, but to them she was a Princess - Joseph felt that any child Clarisse had was naturally royalty because to him, Clarisse was the epitome of eloquence and sophistication. 'You should call Mariana and Julian.' Clarisse said. Joseph smiled and made the call, quickly announcing to his brother that he had a niece and telling him her name; and then they both heard Mariana cheering in the background.

It was the following evening after a visit from Julian and Mariana - who had brought fresh clothes for Joseph - that the new parents were properly reunited with their daughter. They stopped talking as the door opened and Sofia wheeled their daughter - now finally out of the incubator and in a regular plastic cot - towards them, placing the cot beside Clarisse who was struggling to contain her emotions at the sight of her healthy looking baby. 'I think this little girl would appreciate a cuddle with her mother.' Sofia said before lifting the sleeping babe from the cot and placing her gently into Clarisse's arms. 'Have you decided on a name for her?' Sofia asked. Clarisse nodded to Joseph to tell her the news. 'We discussed it last night. We've decided to name her Sofia Mireille Joséphine Clarisse Ramirez.' he said. Sofia was touched at the use of her name by her old flame and this wonderful Monarch. 'Thank you for everything.' Clarisse said.  
'It was my pleasure.' Sofia said; and Joseph rounded the bed to hug her. Clarisse simply watched with a smile; there was no jealousy, no insecurities, she knew Joseph was devoted to her. 'Right, well, I'll leave you alone. If you need anything then just call.' Sofia said before leaving the room. Joseph watched Clarisse stroke one of her perfect fingers across the fine hair of their beautiful little girl. 'Join us?' Clarisse asked him; and he happily sat beside her, one arm around her as they admired this miracle of life that they had created. Joseph placed his finger in his daughter's small, delicate palm and smiled brightly as she gripped it. The tiny child opened her eyes and her blue gaze met her mother's and father's. 'Oh my darling beautiful baby girl.' Clarisse said happily.  
'Clarisse, my darling, she is beautiful.' Joseph said; before placing soft kisses at the curve of her neck. 'Joseph, my love...' she said and turned her head to meet his gaze. '...she is perfect.' she finished before closing her eyes and slowly kissing him.

 _(_ **Author** _ **note:** Mireille is a French name meaning Miracle and pronounced Mee-ray)_


	20. Chapter 11

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Chapter 11**

As was his way; Joseph refused to leave his girls and return to the house, so remained with them for the duration of their stay at the clinic. Finally; towards the end of what should have been Clarisse's thirty-fifth week of pregnancy, he wheeled her out of the clinic in a wheelchair as she held their child. He transferred baby Sofia to her car seat in the back of their car before helping Clarisse into the front. This was it; he was taking his little family home.

They were greeted back at their beach house by Julian and Mariana, who were both instantly smitten with the new arrival and had strung up a pink banner and balloons in celebration. Clarisse watched from the sofa as her little one was cooed over by Joseph's family; and she could not help but smile serenely at the normality of it all, a normality that could not last. Joseph saw the sadness cloud her eyes as he approached with her long-awaited tea; and he held her hand tightly, kissing the back of it and attempting to silently reassure her. She smiled a soft, sad smile and settled down to drink her tea. 'She's just perfect and so tiny.' Mariana said as she handed Sofia to Joseph; who gladly accepted his child in his arms. 'So how long will you stay?' she asked him. He knew Clarisse was struggling with the thoughts of leaving, the lies they would have to tell and the thought that she would again have to adopt a hands-off approach to the upbringing of her child, so he took a few minutes, during which he brushed his fingers tenderly over Clarisse's hand. 'Well as this little one made an early appearance and we need to sort out travel documents, I'd say at least ten more weeks.' he said. Clarisse's heart soared at his words. Yes, she was responsible for Genovia and had already been away so long, but now she had a bigger responsibility; a living embodiment of their love in need of her devotion, and she decided in that moment that she could afford that short time of luxury to be a mother. 'Clarisse, I must say, you are practically glowing.' Mariana observed as she sat in the chair opposite her. 'The wonders of make-up.' Clarisse said.  
'Darling, you're beautiful...as always.' Joseph said; and she blushed at his praise as her eyes met his.

Later that night whilst Clarisse was relaxing in a hot bath, Joseph was sitting on the edge of the bed, nursing his daughter. He did not notice Clarisse exit the en-suite as he spoke to their child. 'One day my beautiful little Sofia, your mother and I are going to bring you back here to where your life began and we will sit on the sand listening to the waves whilst I tell you our story; of how a lowly boy from Puerto Rico came to meet a beautiful Princess who became the greatest of Queens, and how the deepest of love was formed; through which you, my little miracle, were created.' he said. He looked up as Clarisse approached and sat beside him, kissing him gently. 'How do you feel, my love?' he asked her.  
'Still a little sore, but that's to be expected.' she said.  
'I think she's hungry again.' he said as Sofia started to squirm. Clarisse settled herself in the white chair he had placed in the corner of the room, and lifted her feet on to the matching footstool, her knees bent gracefully; her white bedclothes and the lamp light making her look angelic as he approached and gently placed the baby in her arms. They had discussed the feeding; and Clarisse would go on feeding her for a few weeks, supplementing with the formula, and then finally move completely to bottle. It was important that her milk dry up before they headed back to Europe.

Joseph moved back and forth between the bedroom and bathroom as he readied himself for bed, whilst Clarisse continued to feed their daughter. Following her feed, Sofia snuggled against her mother's breast and Clarisse hummed her a lullaby; Joseph watching the beautiful scene from the doorway to the bathroom. He approached, resting his hands on her shoulders and starting to knead her muscles. She relaxed into his touch as their daughter snuffled in her sleep. 'I love this.' she said.  
'Me too my darling.' Joseph said; kissing her head.  
'I suppose we should put her down. I fear to let her go will be to lose her.' Clarisse said, dejectedly. Joseph rounded to kneel in front of her, gently stroking his daughter's fine hair and holding Clarisse's hand. 'My darling, you will never lose her.' he said. Clarisse allowed Joseph to lift their baby from her arms and stood to join him, looking upon their daughter as he laid her down in the Moses basket beside the bed. He rocked the frame lightly from side to side as she stirred briefly before settling once more. He climbed into bed and pulled Clarisse in to lie beside him, wrapping his arm around her. 'Did you mean it; about coming back here one day?' Clarisse asked him.  
'Of course my love. We shall return one day officially man and wife.' he said with determination.  
'And a family.' she finished.  
'We shall always be a family.' he said.

Clarisse and Joseph were woken several times during the night; Clarisse handling the feeds whilst Joseph insisted on doing everything else. Clarisse chuckled at his side as he changed his first nappy, which to him felt like a military operation. Afterward, he lifted his daughter up from the changing table, holding her closely and kissing her head, his eyes meeting Clarisse's. She reached up to kiss his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes on her child as her fingers caressed the girl's fine hair.

Julian and Mariana took their leave a week after the little family had returned from the hospital; and finally they were alone to enjoy their solitude. Joseph loved to see Clarisse's hands-on approach to their child; a privilege she had not been given with her sons. One evening he entered the bedroom to find Clarisse asleep on her back, their baby sleeping against her breast; and he momentarily basked in the glow and happiness of watching his angels sleeping together before approaching and gently sitting beside them. His all-consuming love for Clarisse had often overwhelmed him throughout the years, but he had never imagined he would feel that intensity for any other until she had given him their Sofia. There was no denying it; he was hopelessly in love.

As baby Sofia had arrived early, they had to make regular trips back to the clinic for check-ups. Her child's weight was increasing and Clarisse's weight was returning back to normal; and due to her luxury creams which she had used during her pregnancy, she had few visible stretch marks, and the scar from her surgery was healing well. As time moved on, Clarisse reluctantly cut back on the amount of feeds she was giving Sofia - using the formula more - and Joseph could see that this bonding experience was something she was saddened to lose.

By six weeks following the birth, Clarisse was thrilled to be told her daughter was now seven pounds in weight and very alert and happy. That evening Clarisse joined Joseph on the sofa as he cooed over their daughter. Suddenly the baby giggled, her tiny mouth stretching into a smile. 'Joseph, her first smile. You made her smile.' Clarisse said happily; her hand stroking the back of her baby's head. 'Hello my beautiful little girl.' she cooed. Joseph turned Sofia in his arms so that she was looking at her mother, her sweet smile eliciting intense happiness and pleasure from her parents. Clarisse bent her head to kiss her baby and then she reached up to Joseph and kissed him gently.

They were constantly photographing; adding to the album that they knew would just be for themselves. Clarisse had already decided on a place to store it; the lock to which combination only she and Joseph knew. She could see her dear Joseph in her daughter and he was forceful in his declaration that the child was as beautiful as her mother and would grow to be just as stunning. They spent many moments just enjoying their time as a family, but the increase in calls back and forth to Genovia reinforced the inevitable promise that this dream had to end. Joseph continued to lavish attention upon his girls; and reassured Clarisse that they still had a few weeks together yet.

One evening when Sofia was sleeping soundly, Clarisse turned to see Joseph in the doorway holding a single red rose. She approached, smiling softly as she reached him and he handed her the rose. 'Would my darling care to join me for dinner?' he asked. She inhaled the scent of the rose and took his proffered hand, turning to look at their daughter one last time before switching the light off and leaving the room.

A candlelit meal awaited Clarisse and beautiful classical music serenaded them as they ate together, talking and laughing, relaxing in their companionable love. Following a delicious meal, Joseph offered his hand and they danced together; Clarisse resting her head against his chest. 'This is perfect.' she said; and looked up to kiss him lovingly. Her loving kiss deepened and she passionately embraced him, pulling him towards the sofa. She pulled off his shirt and pulled him down on top of her; her hands clutching at his belt. Joseph pulled back from kissing her neck. 'Clarisse, are you sure you're ready?' he asked. She nodded and kissed him lovingly, her fingers stroking his cheek.  
'If we take it slowly.' Clarisse said. Joseph had no desire to rush this; he wanted to slowly make love to her and promise her physically that he would forever love her. 'My darling, we need to be careful.' he said.  
'Our little Sofia is a miracle. I doubt we will ever experience another like her. However...' Clarisse reached for a small envelope on the nearby table and handed it to Joseph. He sat back and pulled out a note from his brother, which read "Don't get caught out little bro, none of us have the energy to do this again." Inside the envelope was a packet of condoms; and he could not help but roll his eyes at his brother's cheek. 'You knew what was in here?' he asked her.  
'I think he enjoyed my embarrassment.' she answered.  
'I'll sort him out.' Joseph said; causing her to chuckle as she pulled him back down.

They kissed passionately and Clarisse whipped his belt from his trousers. Joseph kissed down her neck, his tongue tracing above her collarbone eliciting a gasp from her. He unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it over her shoulders, kissing down the centre of her breasts and her stomach before gently releasing her skirt and pulling it down her perfect legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs as he slowly eased her stockings down her legs. He stood to remove his trousers and underwear; his darkened eyes drinking in the sight of her against the sofa. They simply admired each other for a few moments before Clarisse reached for his hand and pulled him back down on top of her. 'Are you ready?' Joseph asked as he settled between her thighs; his voice close to a growl.  
'More than ready my love.' she said. He kissed her again and Clarisse briefly gasped as he slowly slid into her and then stilled. She waited for a few minutes, adorning him with kisses before nodding her assent that she was ready; and he slowly pulled back then gently eased into her once more. The experience was slow and sensual, the release perfection, as they rode the waves of pleasure together.

They lay there together in silence, still as one, their bodies beaded with perspiration and their hearts slowing as they continued to kiss lovingly. 'You are beautiful.' Joseph said.  
'You have not tired of me yet?'  
'I never shall. You and Sofia are my life, my love and my everything. Without you there is no life. You, my darling Clarisse, stole my heart from almost our first meeting.' he said.  
'I guess as I have committed the worst of crimes in stealing the heart of a gentleman it is perhaps as well that I have diplomatic immunity.'  
'I believe when one offers their heart it is called a gift.'  
'Oh dear Joseph; how can you love so deeply?'  
'How can I not when you are such a person?' he said. Clarisse still could not understand how he had the ability to make love to her with his body, his heart, his words and his soul. He gave her everything and she offered him meagre rations in comparison. Then the spell was broken as their daughter began to cry and they happily disentangled to tend to her.


	21. Chapter 12

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 12 (Part 1)**

They were settled into a routine so perfectly normal that Clarisse felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy against those who took such normalcy for granted; anger at those who tired of what they considered to be mundane.

They sat together in front of the window overlooking the ocean, just enjoying being together. Joseph dreaded broaching the subject of their return to Genovia, but there were things that needed to be arranged. 'Darling, we must talk about what we are to say when we return home.' he said; and as predicted, her skin paled.  
'I guess we must.' she said finally; assigned to her fate as she always had been. 'So how do we explain this?' she asked him.  
'I have a few suggestions. The first I know you will hate, but I wish to tell you nonetheless.'  
'Go on.'  
'We say she is the result of a fling between myself and a woman, that said woman left her with my sister, demanding she be given to me to bring up. It would however mean leaving Sofia here for a few weeks to make the story plausible.' he said.  
'I don't know that I can leave her Joseph. It would kill me to be parted from her.' she said sadly as she looked down into her daughter's deep blue eyes.  
'Or else we say she is the child of a relative who cannot cope and has asked us to raise her.'  
'What else?'  
'We say you adopted her. Say her mother abandoned her at the same clinic where you were having treatment for your illness and you formed a bond with her and decided to adopt her. This way you can bring her up as your own.' he said.  
'So many things can go wrong with each of those scenarios.' Clarisse said sadly.  
'We have to make a decision my love.'  
'Either way one of us will lose out.' she said.  
'No; we know we are her parents and we have the memories and the bonds formed here. No one can take that away from us Clarisse.'  
'Can I have time to think it over?'  
'Of course.' Joseph said.  
'I do think this little one needs changing though.' Clarisse said to him; and he sighed.  
'Very well.' he said; and she handed their daughter over.

Joseph had grown accustomed to changing their daughter, supervised by Clarisse. 'Rupert hated me to do such menial tasks as this. He was certain these jobs were for the nannies. I know it was tradition; and by Philippe I was used to it, but with Pierre...Joseph, it was pure torture watching nannies bringing up my child.' she said as she passed some talcum powder to him.  
'You were barely more than a child yourself.' Joseph said.  
'I love my boys so much, but I fear this life stole many moments from us.' she said as she helped Joseph secure the nappy. 'Your boys adored you, your granddaughter adores you and so does our daughter.' Joseph said as he lifted their daughter up to rest against his shoulder. 'And I adore you.' he said.  
'And I you my dear Joseph.' Clarisse said. They kissed before Joseph settled Sofia in her Moses basket and switched on her illuminating globe, which began to play a light lullaby.

Joseph and Clarisse sat on the edge of their bed, watching as their daughter's eyes danced around to take in the coloured patterns glowing on the ceiling. 'I used to sing this to my boys.' Clarisse said.  
'I remember. Even then my dear, I was always there..watching and listening. It was not just your boys who derived pleasure from your angelic singing.' he said.  
'Joseph...' she said; blushing again at his praise. Joseph placed his hand at her neck, his thumb running back and forth along her jaw before he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Their eyes met between their butterfly kisses and their hearts fluttered as their lips caressed softly and lovingly. Joseph's lips trailed down Clarisse's neck, stalling at her racing pulse as her arms wrapped around his neck. 'Joseph...' she said huskily. He kissed her lips lightly once more before moving to the other side of her neck. His kisses upon the delicate skin of her neck were causing her to let out soft moans of pleasure. She reclined, pulling him with her, his kisses not ceasing for a moment as she held him closely. 'Joseph?' she said quietly; and he stopped kissing to look into her eyes.  
'My darling.' he said.  
'Thank you.'  
'What for?' he asked as his fingers laced through her blonde hair.  
'I know we are playing a dangerous game, but I am so thankful to you for showing me what real love is.'  
'I should be thanking you my dear, for returning the love of a lowly security guard.'  
'Joseph, I married into Royalty. It was a life chosen for me. Who knows what I would have become otherwise? Never think for a moment that you and I are anything but equals.'  
'Darling-'  
'Joseph, I am so happy our paths led to each other. I am happy we are finally together and I am happy you gave me our beautiful daughter.'  
'Whatever happens?'  
'Whatever happens. When we found out I was pregnant, I was scared, but I promise you that I don't regret a moment we have shared. I need you to know that before we return to Genovia.'  
'There is one thing I need us to do before we leave.' Joseph said.  
'Anything.'  
'I want to visit my mother's grave and I want you and Sofia to come with me. I would like her to know that I finally have the family she always hoped I would.'  
'I wish I could have met her.'  
'She would have loved you Clarisse...and she would have adored Sofia.' he said.  
'I love you so much my dear Joseph.' Clarisse said as she caressed his cheek. His eyes darkened as he dipped to kiss her again; and passion soon descended upon the couple.

 ** _(Okay, so Clarisse has a difficult decision to make. I want to see what the readers of this story think she should do before I update.)_**


	22. Chapter 12 (Part 2)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 12 (Part 2)**

Clarisse woke to the sounds of the ocean and a bright, beautiful day. She stretched and climbed out of bed, looking down into the Moses basket and seeing it empty. She immediately panicked as she rushed around the house and saw no sign of Joseph or their daughter. Just as tears were filling her eyes, the door opened and Joseph entered, carrying Sofia in her car seat. He saw Clarisse and immediately knew that she had woken and thought the worst. 'Darling, it's okay. You were sleeping so soundly and Sofia was grizzly so I took her out. I thought the drive would calm her. I'm so sorry.' he said, quickly. Clarisse shook her head. 'No, I'm sorry. I just overreacted.' she said.  
'It worked though; she's out for the count.' he said as they headed into the living room together, Joseph placing the car seat on the sofa before turning to Clarisse. 'I'm sorry I scared you.' he said as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I have a surprise for you.' he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. She quirked an eyebrow. 'Joseph, I've only just woken.' she said.  
'Not that...yet.' he said with a wink. He pulled his shirt off and turned, pulling a covering from his bicep and allowing her to see a tattoo; blacked curled letters all linked. 'C, J, S.' she said.  
'You, me and Sofia; forever entwined.' he explained.  
'Joseph, it's-'  
'No one will see it back in Genovia except us. I promise.' he said.  
'It's beautiful.' she said.  
'And forever; as we were always meant to be.' he said. She reached up, but as their lips were about to touch, his phone rang and he was forced to pull away with a grimace before answering it and leaving the room as Sofia started to grizzle. Clarisse unstrapped Sofia from her car seat and picked her up, holding her against her shoulder, one hand at the base of the child's head and bouncing her gently. 'You my darling are a light sleeper, just like your father.' she said with a smile, her lips against the child's brow. Her smile dropped as she saw Joseph re-enter, his eyes flashing with anger. 'Joseph, what is it?' she asked.  
'Charlotte and the Prime Minister said Mabrey has stirred up Parliament. He's been spreading rumours throughout the press that you are dead and you are to prove otherwise by meeting with Parliament in three days or they will formally remove you as Queen; and as Mia is not yet legal they will either force her into marriage or request her abdication. I have a feeling Mabrey intends to force her abdication.' he explained. Clarisse felt her blood boil with anger at the insufferable snake, but she took a deep breath and exhaled. 'Then I have no other option; I must return to Genovia. I cannot abandon my people.' she said.  
'Darling, will you excuse me? I need to run.' Joseph requested. Clarisse knew he used exercise as stress relief and nodded. He retreated to the bedroom and returned moments later in his jogging gear as Clarisse paced the room. He kissed her cheek and stroked his daughter's fine hair before leaving the house. Clarisse knew he would not go far, he would likely run back and forth along the beach until he rid himself of his anger.

Joseph ran for an hour before returning to the house. He pulled off his sandy shoes at the door and headed through to their en-suite intent on showering, when he stopped short as he saw Clarisse relaxing in the bath with Sofia against her breast, her hand rubbing down their daughter's back. He could not help but bask in that beautiful moment. Clarisse looked up at him and offered her usual calming smile. 'Just in time. Can you take her and get her dressed?' she asked him. He grabbed a nearby towel and held it to his chest. Clarisse lifted Sofia up. 'Come my darling, you go to your Papa.' she said as she carefully handed her over. Joseph immediately wrapped Sofia in the towel and headed back into the bedroom whilst Clarisse finished her bath.

Joseph was pacing the bedroom as he gently rocked Sofia whilst Clarisse - now wrapped in a dressing gown - watched from the doorway to the en-suite, her eyes shimmering with tears. Joseph stopped pacing as he saw her. 'My darling-' he started.  
'I'm going back. I won't let that man win.' she said. He approached her and nodded to show his understanding. She stroked her daughter's hair for a few moments before meeting his eyes. 'I need you to arrange for Shades to travel over to collect me.' she said.  
'Collect you? Darling, what-'  
'It's the only way. I've thought about it and I have to protect you and Sofia. I will go back to Genovia with Shades whilst you and Sofia stay with your brother. Once Sofia's travel documents are organised you can travel back with her. It will need to be a commercial flight to keep the press at bay, but first class of course. Her documents are to carry your name. When you return and the news of Sofia leaks out - which it will - we will release a statement to say that you fathered a child and the mother has died or abandoned her, whichever you prefer.' she explained as tears flowed. Joseph swept her tears away. 'Clarisse, my love, are you sure this is what you want?' he asked.  
'No, but it is the only way. I have to protect you both. Mabrey will use anything he can to hurt us.' she said, sadly. 'I will make the arrangements darling. Why don't you and Sofia have a nap together?' he suggested and Clarisse could only nod as she fought her tears. Joseph took her hand and led her over to the bed. Once Clarisse was settled with the blanket covering her, he placed Sofia beside her. He knew Clarisse would likely stay awake, but at least she would have this time to spend with their daughter. Although he knew Clarisse was determined in her decision he could see her turmoil at losing her daughter, which was exactly how she was feeling. He kissed them both and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

He had hoped the run on the beach and the hot shower would help soothe him, but as he stood beneath the jet of water, steam surrounding him and penetrating his pores, he felt only burning hatred towards that snake Mabrey. That man was obsessed with power and never missed an opportunity to treat Clarisse as if she were not worthy of her Royal Title; and he loathed him with every fibre of his being. What he would give for just fifteen minutes alone with that loathsome man, but then he knew he would definitely require all of that immunity his years in service to the Crown had earned him. When he finally emerged from the bathroom he could see from the damp pillow beneath her head that Clarisse had cried herself into exhaustion and was now sleeping, her hand rested beside her and their daughter gripping one of her fingers. He relished the peace and calmness of the moment despite the reality of their future crashing angrily upon him. He kissed his girls lightly before heading into the living room to begin making arrangements for their return to Genovia. He hated not being able to travel back with Clarisse, but he knew she wanted him to protect their daughter.

Following her rest, Clarisse entered the living room to see Joseph bottle-feeding Sofia. He looked up at her with a warm smile as she approached and sat beside him. 'Is it done?' she asked.  
'Everything is organised. We'll leave here in the morning. Julian will collect us by helicopter again and the following morning Shades will be waiting at San Juan airport with Genovia One.' he explained.  
'I assume he had questions about why you are not accompanying me back?'  
'He did, but I just informed him I had a family emergency to attend to. Luckily he isn't one to pry.'  
'I guess we should get everything packed up ready.' Clarisse said, dejectedly. She would miss their beach-side home. It was not much, but they had shared so much, so many happy times and it hurt to know they would be leaving it all behind. 'Clarisse, I-' Joseph started, but she placed her hand on his.  
'Do not ask me again if I am certain this is the right course of action. It is the only way.'  
'I promise my darling that I will do my very best to make this easier for you.' Joseph said; and kissed her lightly.

Joseph awoke in the early hours to find the bed empty and turned over to see his beautiful Clarisse reclined in the chair by the window, Sofia asleep against her breast. He smiled as he watched her for a few moments; she loved having Sofia sleep on her, drawing comfort from her warmth and deep breathing. He could see that the angle of her head against the back of the chair would leave her in great pain for the following day and reluctantly climbed from the bed to wake her. 'Darling...' he said softly; his hand on her arm. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his. 'Come back to bed, love, you'll be in ever so much pain if you stay like this.' he said. She nodded; and he lifted their daughter from her arms, settling the sleeping child back in her Moses basket before offering his hand to Clarisse. She allowed him to lead her back to bed and as they settled beneath the covers he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as she discreetly wiped her tears away. 'Oh my love.' he said sadly. She turned over, her watery eyes meeting his and he kissed her lightly on the lips, but as he tried to pull back, she enticed him back with deeper kisses; the warmth of her lips salted with her tears as she grieved the impending loss. Joseph kissed away her tears as she fought to maintain her composure, but she was lost with his whispered words of love. 'I love you so my dear Joseph.' she said against his lips. They made love in their grief, slowly and sensuously taking the time to worship each other and create this final lasting memory.


	23. Chapter 13 (Part 1)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 13 (Part 1)**

It was nearly lunch time by the time Joseph had the car packed up the next day and he returned to find Clarisse in front of their bedroom window, Sofia against her breast as she stared out at the waves crashing upon the sand. 'Clarisse?' he enquired; but she did not move, so he approached and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Darling?' he said. He could feel her shaky breaths as she fought futilely against her tears. 'Joseph, promise me we will come back.' she said. He circled around her and looked into her beautiful eyes clouded with so much emotion and shimmering with tears. 'I promise my darling that we will return one day with our beautiful Sofia and we will sit on that beach where we pledged our love whilst we tell her how very special she is and how much her Mama and Papa love her and each other.' he said; and kissed her forehead.  
'Joseph, would you mind if I sat in the back with Sofia?' she asked.  
'Not at all my darling. I do have something to tell you though.' he said; causing her to raise her eyebrows. 'Sofia can't travel by helicopter, so we're driving back to San Juan. We'll need to give this car back to the rental company, so we'll meet Julian back in Guanica and transfer over to his car. You won't be flying back to Genovia until tomorrow night, so you can rest on the plane.'  
'Then I shall go straight to Parliament and stop the gossip.'  
'And your doctor has requested to see you too.'  
'Very well. I guess I must...When will you return?'  
'I'm rushing Sofia's documents through as quickly as I can and hopefully it will take a week max.'  
'A week?' She choked on a sob at the thought of being separated for so long from Joseph and their baby. 'I'm so sorry my love.' Joseph said.  
'Joseph, apart from when your mother passed we have not been separated the entire time you have worked with me.'  
'I know.'  
'I never even noticed that even when you were on vacation you were always with me.'  
'Why travel to see wondrous sights when the most glorious of sights was forever under my watchful gaze?'  
'A break from gazing maybe?'  
'Never required.' he said; and kissed her gently.  
'I guess we should go.'  
'Come my love.' he said; offering his arm. She placed her arm through his - the other still holding her sleeping daughter against her shoulder - and he led her from the room.

All too soon they were seated in the car - Clarisse in the back with Sofia sleeping in her car seat beside her. Clarisse watched their haven disappear as Joseph drove away from the house. 'Are you okay my love?' Joseph asked her.  
'Do you want the truth?'  
'Everything will be alright my darling, I promise.'  
'I wish I had that much faith.' she said; her eyes watering as she looked at her sleeping child. Within the following forty eight hours she would go from being a doting mother of her only daughter, cared for by the love of her life, back to the life as the Queen of Genovia and pretending that Sofia was simply her Head of Security's love child as opposed to the precious daughter she had always longed for.

Clarisse was silent for the entire trip to Guanica where they met Julian at the hire car company. Whilst Joseph and Julian transferred the luggage to the other vehicle, Clarisse moved Sofia over and settled in the back of the car with her. 'Clarisse, I just need to sign some papers and I'll be back.' Joseph said, leaning in the window. 'I need to change Sofia anyway.' she said.  
'I can see if they have a customer rest room.'  
'No, it's alright. I'll change her on my lap.' Clarisse said; and Joseph raised his eyebrows. 'I'm a mother first.' Clarisse answered with a smile as she unbuckled Sofia and pulled the changing bag towards her.

Joseph returned to the car just as Clarisse finished fixing Sofia's baby-grow back into place. Julian climbed into the front of the car and Clarisse placed Sofia back into her car-seat before shuffling closer to her so that Joseph could climb up and sit beside her. 'Are we ready?' Julian said, looking over his shoulder at the couple. 'We're ready.' Joseph said as he pulled his seatbelt across him. As the car pulled away from the rental company, Joseph laced his fingers with Clarisse's.

The journey was uneventful and Clarisse's lack of sleep the previous night meant she was soon resting against Joseph's shoulder and sleeping peacefully. Julian watched his younger brother in the rear-view mirror; an arm wrapped protectively around his Queen, and he noticed the sadness in his siblings' eyes. 'Joe, it won't be like this forever.' he said. Joseph took a deep breath and met his brother's reflected eyes. 'I don't worry for us, but for her. She's lost one child already, but to watch Sofia grow up beneath a veil of lies could break her.' he said.  
'From what I've learned of this woman, she has amazing strength. You love each other and nothing can break that.'  
'To hide her devotion to her daughter though...that's entirely different to hiding our own love.'  
'You'll find a way to make it work.'  
'I hope so.' Joseph said; and kissed Clarisse's head.

They were back in San Juan by late afternoon and all of Sofia's things were placed in the room Clarisse had shared with Joseph all those months ago. Clarisse began to unpack her daughter's things, but as she went to place a particularly pretty dress she had herself picked out away in the dresser, she felt her legs give way as she collapsed on to the bed and started to sob; her hands clutching the dress. The door opened and Joseph entered - as usual, he seemed to instinctively know when she needed him - and he approached, sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms, allowing her to bathe him in her tears. When she had calmed a little she looked up at him and allowed him to sweep the tears from her cheeks. 'Joseph, this hurts so much. It's like losing Philippe, but worse because I know I will constantly see her without being allowed to love her.'  
'Darling, you will always be part of our daughter's life and she will know who you are. Do you think for one second I would allow her to think her mother was anyone else.'  
'How can she know when we must lie to everyone?'  
'She will know and we will cross the bridges of media circus as and when we come to them. I promise my love that she will know you...In fact, I've been thinking about our sleeping arrangements once we are all back at the Palace.'  
'Oh Joseph, I...'  
'Fear not my love. I know our discretion is important, but with this recent illness of yours I think your Head of Security needs to be closer. I want to move into the suite next to yours. The bookcase still has that hidden door linking the two rooms...'  
'And what about the staff at the Palace?'  
'They will no doubt think I'm being overprotective and assume I require your help with the baby as you are maternal and I clearly have no clue what I'm doing.' he said. Clarisse's thoughts were racing through her head. Joseph was again protecting her emotions and finding answers to ease her pain.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Mariana entered, carrying Sofia. 'Is everything okay?' she asked.  
'We're fine.' Joseph said.  
'Just the hormones are still all over the place.' Clarisse lied. Mariana could see the pain in Clarisse's eyes was anything but hormones, yet she nodded. 'Ramirez children have that effect.' she said. 'Speaking of which, this little one needs changing and I wanted to let you know that I'm starting dinner.' she said; and Joseph approached to take Sofia from her arms.  
'We'll be down soon.' he said.  
'I'll have Julian put the kettle on.' Mariana said before leaving; pulling the door closed behind her. Joseph re-approached the bed and sat beside Clarisse, holding Sofia so that her innocent blue eyes were on her mother. 'You see my love, she knows her Mama. No distance, no lies we have to tell will ever break the bond you have.' Joseph reassured her. Clarisse nodded and placed her finger in her child's palm, smiling as the baby gripped it. 'Now, our last night together for a little while and my Sister-in-Law cooking up a storm surely requires us to dress up our little Princess.' Joseph said; and Clarisse spread out the beautiful dress on her lap. 'Yes, one last night as a normal family.' she said and kissed his cheek. 'We'll make this work Clarisse...we will always make it work.' Joseph promised. Clarisse smiled at him, his wonderful positivity seeped through her and calmed her, spreading warmth throughout.

Clarisse sat at the dining table; Sofia in her arms in a pretty pink dress, whilst Joseph set the table. As Julian and Mariana carried plates of food it, Joseph sat down beside Clarisse and took Sofia's hand. 'She has to be the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen.' Mariana said; as Clarisse placed her in the Moses basket set up between her and Joseph. 'She takes after her mother.' Joseph said; and Clarisse's eyes met his as she blushed. 'She has a lot of her father in her.' she said.  
'Hopefully not his temper...' Julian chipped in. '...his toddler tantrums are legendary.' he said; causing laughter to erupt around the table before they all began to eat. After dessert, Mariana suggested coffee and as Clarisse lifted a grizzling Sofia into her arms, Joseph insisted on making up her bottle. So, Julian and Clarisse were settled in the living room when Mariana entered and placed the tray of coffee on the table. Joseph entered with a bottle and handed it to Clarisse as he sat beside her. Clarisse gently lay Sofia in the crook of her arm and Joseph placed a muslin beneath the baby's chin before Clarisse started to feed her.

After feeding and winding her, Clarisse rested Sofia against her breast where she snuffled into a peaceful sleep and Joseph handed Clarisse a cup of tea as Julian told her stories of Joseph's many childhood antics and adventures.


	24. Chapter 13 (Part 2)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 13 (Part 2)**

It was three in the morning and Clarisse - dressed in a long silk nightgown with thin straps over her shoulders - paced the bedroom, holding a crying Sofia close and singing her a lullaby. Joseph was sat up in bed, his chest bare and his head against the headboard as he listened to her beautiful voice and smiled. Sofia settled into silence and Clarisse approached Joseph and sat beside him. 'Beautiful.' he said; and kissed her shoulder.  
'I forgot about Julian and Mariana; I hope I didn't wake them.' Clarisse said.  
'I'm certain they would not mind the voice of an angel disturbing their peace.' Joseph said as he placed butterfly kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.  
'Joseph, if you wake our daughter again I may have to kill you.' Clarisse said.  
'I guess I will need to use my powers of persuasion to convince you otherwise.' he said; his lips feather light against her shoulder. He then gently lifted Sofia from Clarisse's arms and stood, carrying her and placing her in the Moses basket before returning to the bed. He continued to kiss along Clarisse's shoulder and against her collar bone to its centre and then up her neck to her lips. His kiss was sensual and loving, and even after all this time Clarisse felt her stomach fluttering with excitement as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Joseph's hands moved to her hips and he pulled her gently down the bed as he continued to kiss her and slid his legs up on to the bed. He slowly inched her nightgown up her body and she lifted herself up, allowing him to lift the gown off her before she lay back and pulled him on top of her. Clarisse could feel his arousal through the boxer shorts he had worn to bed as he kissed her neck, sending tendrils of pleasure to her core and tears filling her eyes. As Joseph felt her take in a shaky breath he pulled back and saw her watering eyes. 'Clarisse?' he asked with concern.  
'I'm sorry Joseph. I'm well, I'm just thinking that this time tomorrow I will be on a plane back to Genovia and our dream will be over. Back to reality.'  
'Oh my angel. We will still be together. Nothing can keep us apart; and when Mia takes the throne we will make it official.'  
'Which won't be until she's twenty-two. Sofia will be five. She'll remember and resent me.'  
'No she won't. I promise you that will not happen. We'll give her a wonderful life.'  
'How can you be so positive?'  
'Positive thought eventually brought us together.' he said with a smile; and she could not help but smile also.  
'I will miss you.' she said.  
'I'll be back with you soon. We both will.' Joseph said before kissing her gently. Clarisse wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face at the curve of her neck, whispering loving words only she could hear; and that warmed her as deeply as his body pressed against her own. 'Joseph, make love to me.' she whispered into his ear. Joseph lifted his head and turned to look at the other side of the room where their daughter slept before looking back at Clarisse. 'One more time before we have to live in the shadows again.' she pleaded.  
'I think we should at least practice loving each other in silence.' Joseph said with a smile before kissing her; and so they made love slowly and silently - but no less intensely - before finally falling to sleep in each other's arms.

As is the way when you are dreading something, time the following day went far too quickly. Clarisse had spent the entire day and evening with Sofia in her arms, but all too soon Joseph was at the living room door telling her Genovia One was waiting for her. Clarisse held her daughter close to her racing heart as she approached Joseph, her eyes already streaming. He swept away her tears. 'I just had a phone call, and the travel documents will be ready in one week. That's all my love, just one week.' he said; and kissed her forehead. Mariana stepped forward from the hall and Clarisse reluctantly handed Sofia over to her. Joseph put his arm around Clarisse and escorted her from the house. Once she reached the car she could not help but glance back at Mariana standing in the doorway with Sofia crying in her arms. She stifled a sob as she realised she could not comfort her child, but was in fact abandoning her. Joseph kissed Clarisse's head again and she reluctantly climbed into the vehicle.

The journey to the airport was hell for Joseph as he held Clarisse against him and realised there was nothing he could do to soothe her grief; just like there had been no way to shield her from the pain of losing her son. When they finally reached the airport, Julian stepped out of the vehicle to hand over Clarisse's luggage and allow the couple some privacy to say goodbye. Joseph kissed her as many times as he could, soothing her with loving words and promises. Finally, Clarisse allowed him to help her out of the car and they approached the plane where Shades waited at the bottom of the steps. Joseph's warm touch left Clarisse's back and he brushed her fingers tenderly as he helped her up the first few steps. She reached the top and turned to look at him. He smiled reassuringly before she finally disappeared into the aircraft and then he turned to Shades. 'Protect her. I will be back in a week.' he said.  
'Yes Sir...Will she be alright?' Shades asked. He hadn't missed the signs of distress and exhaustion on his Monarch's face. 'With time. She will need to slowly get back into things. Make sure no one pushes her too hard.' Joseph said; and Shades nodded, shook the man's hand and headed up into the aircraft.

Inside the aircraft Clarisse strapped herself in before opening her handbag to fish out a tissue and wipe her freshly flowing tears when she saw a note wrapped around a mobile phone. She opened the paper to see Joseph's familiar handwriting; "My Darling, to avoid listening ears. My number is already programmed. I love you." She folded the note up and hid it back in her handbag before her eyes moved to the window; and she saw Joseph standing by the car, his eyes on her as he subtly blew a kiss her way.

Joseph could see the grief in her beautiful blue eyes as her gaze met his. He loved her so much and his heart ached at this forced separation, but more due to the pain he knew she was feeling than his own.

Then it was time and she was quickly rolling away from him. He watched the plane take off and then Julian clapped him on the back. 'It's only a week.' he said.  
'Destined to be the longest of my life.' Joseph said as he watched the plane disappear into the clouds.  
'Come on, Sofia will be needing her Papa.' Julian said; and Joseph climbed into the passenger seat beside his brother.

On Genovia One, Shades approached Clarisse's seat and handed her a brandy, which she took with a grateful thanks. 'If you need anything Your Majesty.' he said.  
'Thank you.' she said. Shades stepped back and headed up to his seat at the front of the jet whilst Clarisse continued to stare out of the window at the wings of the plane skimming through the fluffy clouds; and her eyes finally closed in exhaustion.

She awoke after a few hours to find a blanket covering her and her chair tilted back. Her initial thought was of Joseph and his tender ministrations, but then it hit her; she had left her Joseph and their daughter in Puerto Rico. Shades approached her. 'Your Majesty, do you need anything?' he asked her.  
'How long until we reach Genovia?'  
'About five hours Ma'am.'  
'Could you get me another blanket please? And then wake me two hours before we are due to land. I will need to have tea and breakfast before freshening up. I will attend parliament immediately and set them straight.'  
'Yes, Your Majesty.'  
'Could you contact Charlotte and request she meet us when we land?'  
'Of course.'  
'Thank you.' she said. Shades left her and soon returned with a blanket, covering her with it before heading back up the plane. Clarisse struggled to return to her sleep, her thoughts with her daughter who would surely be up for a feed. All she could see when she closed her eyes was her beautiful little girl, and she silently cried herself to exhaustion and back to sleep.

Back in Puerto Rico, Joseph paced the room with Sofia in his arms, screaming her little lungs out. Mariana entered the room. 'I'm sorry...' Joseph said. '...I've tried everything, but...'  
'She wants her mother.' Mariana finished knowingly.  
'What do I do? We can't get back to Genovia for a week and she's going to make herself ill if she keeps screaming.' Joseph said desperately.  
'There's one thing that might work.' Mariana said; and soon Joseph found himself strapping Sofia into her car seat and driving her around the city, a C.D playing the lullaby Clarisse would sing to her on loop until finally she was sleeping. When he returned to the house, Mariana helped him to settle Sofia back into her Moses basket before he finally climbed into bed and silently begged for sleep to claim him until she woke up again.

It was early morning in Genovia and Charlotte was waiting by the car as the steps of Genovia One lowered. Shades exited the plane first and then her Queen appeared. She was immaculate as usual, but as Shades led her towards the vehicle Charlotte could not help but notice her obvious exhaustion. Clearly whatever had been ailing the Queen was still bothering her and Charlotte cursed Mabrey for forcing her return. 'Your Majesty.' Charlotte said in greeting.  
'Good Morning Charlotte.' Clarisse answered before they both climbed into the back of the limo and Shades climbed into the front beside the driver. 'After we've been to see those...' Clarisse started.  
'Vultures Ma'am?' Charlotte suggested.  
'Precisely...' Clarisse agreed. '...I will need to see my physician and then I'd like the remainder of the day to rest before we meet with the press tomorrow. Please, for today, release a statement that I am home, have met with parliament and will address the press tomorrow once I have rested.' she finished.  
'Of course Your Majesty.' Charlotte said.

Shades and Charlotte flagged Clarisse as she walked down the corridor towards the parliamentary chamber. 'Your Majesty, session has already commenced.' the police officer guarding the door said.  
'I am aware.' she said; and he stepped aside, pulling the door open, whilst Shades pulled the other open. Clarisse stepped through the doors with Charlotte following and the room soon silenced as the MP's watched their sovereign walk elegantly to the middle of the room. 'Good morning gentlemen.' she said loudly. Muttering soon ensued, but she spoke loudly over it. 'Now, as you can see; I am alive so you may stop fretting about the future of Genovia.' she said.  
'Your Majesty, so good to see you.' Mabrey said.  
'Yes, I am sure you are thrilled.'  
'Your Majesty, you look well.' Prime Minister Motaz said.  
'Thank you Prime Minister.'  
'Well, whilst we can see Her Majesty is alive and well, we cannot deny that her absence for the last seven months proves that we should look at the possibility of someone healthier and younger to take the place of our country's leader.' Viscount Mabrey said, smugly.  
Clarisse's eyes flashed angrily. 'Excuse me?' she demanded.  
'Well clearly you are not up to the job.'  
'Viscount!' Prime Minister Motaz warned.  
'My devotion to my country is unwavering-' Clarisse began.  
'Yet you have been absent for the best part of a year.' Mabrey argued.  
'There was constant communication between myself, my personal assistant and the Prime Minister during my absence. I am as devoted to my country as I always was and I resent your accusations to the contrary. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.' she said; before turning with a swish of her long coat and striding gracefully from the room. 'Does Her Majesty not think it pertinent to inform Parliament where she has been for the last seven months?' Mabrey said.  
Clarisse spun back around. 'No, Her Majesty does not. I am the Queen, not a Parliamentary accessory.' she said; before turning and leaving the room with Charlotte in tow. The doors closed behind her as silence rang through the room and Mabrey seethed with anger whilst Prime Minister Motaz could not help but smile at his Queen's parting words.

Once they had returned to the palace, Clarisse returned to her suite, escorted by Charlotte. 'Shall I send Olivia up to unpack for you?' Charlotte asked.  
'No. I'll unpack the important things. Give the maids the night off. They can tend to the unpacking tomorrow morning.' she said. Charlotte put her finger to her earpiece.  
'The doctor's here ma'am. Would you like me to escort him up?' Charlotte asked.  
'Please.' Clarisse said.

The doctor was soon shown in and the doors closed as Clarisse exited her bedroom - her dressing gown wrapped around her - and approached him. 'Thank you for coming.' she said. 'My pleasure. Shall we proceed with the examination?' he said. Clarisse reluctantly headed to the bedroom and the doctor followed.

After the examination, Clarisse sat up on the edge of the bed whilst the doctor removed his gloves. 'The scar is clean and barely visible.' he said; before turning to see her staring into nothingness. He pulled a chair up and sat in front of her. 'Clarisse?' he said; and she looked up at him. 'How are you?' he asked.  
'I'm good.' she said, but he cocked his eyebrow, questioning her honesty. 'Very well. I'm a little tired.' she said.  
'That is to be expected. You are a new mother.'  
'It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?'  
'Not at all.' the doctor said in an attempt to placate her.  
'I am more tired today than I have been since before she was born and I am certain it is because she is not with me.'  
'And Joseph is not here either. You have been alone together for months and now...well you're bound to miss him.'  
'I must thank you doctor, for your discretion and for not judging me.'  
'It is not my place to judge you. Besides, you and Joseph love each other, which is more than can be said for most married couples these days.'  
'You're preaching to the choir.'  
'As for the discretion...I am your devoted servant for life.'  
'Thank you.'  
'Did you bring any photographs back with you?' the doctor asked. Clarisse smiled and approached a painting, which she pulled open on hinges to reveal a safe. She entered the combination and pulled out the baby album before approaching the doctor and handing it to him. He looked through from the early ultrasound photos to the most recent of the small family together before closing it and handing it back to her. Clarisse held the album on her lap, her fingers lovingly caressing the cover. 'She's the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen.' the doctor said.  
'Thank you.'  
'You finally have the little girl you always wanted.'  
'How-'  
'I've seen that look many times Clarisse. You loved both of your boys, but I knew you craved a daughter. All mothers do, but you didn't try for another after Philippe?'  
'Rupert didn't want any more after the boys.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'It doesn't matter. As you said; I have my daughter now even if the circumstances aren't great.'  
'Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?'  
'No, I will be quite well.'  
'Is there anything else you need?'  
'No. Thank you.'  
'You should try and rest as much as you can. You need to ease your way slowly back into work. If you push yourself too hard too fast then you may become ill for real this time.'  
'I promise I'll look after myself.'  
'Very well. I will leave you to get some rest. I want to see you again in a couple of weeks.'  
'Is that necessary?'  
'Yes.'  
'Very well.' Clarisse sighed. The doctor left and Clarisse started to peruse through the photograph album. As she looked at the pictures of her daughter she recalled the doctor breaking the news of her pregnancy.

 _'That's impossible!' Clarisse said to the doctor from her seat on the sofa in her office where she had collapsed upon hearing his diagnosis.  
'I'm afraid it is very possible. You only started going through the transition a little over a year ago and it is a process that can take up to ten years to complete. Until completed it is more difficult, but not impossible.' the doctor said. Clarisse tried to allow the news to sink in, but she felt her heart racing; and she struggled to catch her breath as she started to panic._

She had been terrified of what her weakness and carelessness would do to the Monarchy, but as she looked at her beautiful daughter and her lovely Joseph she knew that she had no regrets. She turned to a photograph Joseph had taken of her on the beach with Sofia in her arms as they looked out over the ocean.

Suddenly the mobile phone vibrated on the side table and she picked it up and smiled brightly as she heard Joseph's voice on the other end of the line. They talked for an hour and Clarisse felt herself relax; a magic only Joseph seemed to possess. After they had finally said their goodbyes, Clarisse washed up, locked up the photo album and was just about to climb into bed when the mobile buzzed again. She opened a message to see a photo of Joseph holding Sofia who was smiling widely. The text below read; _"We love you and miss you xxxxxx"_ She smiled at the message before curling up in her bed; the phone clutched to her heart as tears slid down her cheeks.


	25. Chapter 14 (Part 1)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 14 (Part 1)**

The following week was an agonizing wait of intense grief for Clarisse. Although she and Joseph spoke every night and they text each other as much as her duties allowed, she was missing him and their daughter so much; and her lack of sleep and restlessness fed the rumours that she was still recovering from her long term illness. However, she was stressed as Mabrey continued to make public insinuations about her competency to continue in her role as Queen.

Finally, the day came that Joseph was due home and Clarisse signed the last of the papers on her desk as Charlotte entered the office. 'Your Majesty, he's landed.' her assistant informed her; causing her heart to leap. 'Thank you Charlotte...' she said; managing to mask her nerves and excitement. '...I'm going to retire for the day. Please send him to my suite when he arrives. I would like to discuss some matters with him.' she said.  
'Of course Ma'am.' Charlotte said; and left the room.

It was half an hour later and Charlotte was at the top of the Palace steps waiting for Joseph as he exited the car. She watched with confusion as Joseph pulled something out of the back seat; and when he turned, her confusion turned to shock to see a changing bag slung over his shoulder and him holding a car seat within which a baby was sleeping. He approached her and she stuttered her hello. 'It's good to be home.' Joseph said with a smile. He could hardly wait to see Clarisse.  
'Joseph, what in the world...' Charlotte started, but Joseph lifted the chair to cradle in his arms. 'Charlotte, meet Sofia...my daughter.' he said. Charlotte was in shock; she knew Joseph was no saint, but she also knew that he was in love with the Queen and she would never think he could forget her for even a second, let alone long enough to have a child. 'Erm, she's waiting for you. Would you like me to look after the baby?' Charlotte asked.  
'That won't be necessary.' Joseph said.  
'But Joseph, this might not be the best time to surprise her with your news. She's not been too well since she got back.'  
'Then I insist on seeing her and I want privacy. I would also like the maids to take my luggage and my daughter's things to the suite adjoining Her Majesty's. I shall move the rest of my things over the next day or so.'  
'Move next door?' Charlotte questioned.  
'Since her illness she will require more protection and I intend to be close at hand.'  
'Joseph, I-'  
'Charlotte, please do as I say. I need to see her.' Joseph said before passing her and entering the palace.

Clarisse had thrown off her jacket and shoes and her silk stocking clad feet now paced the plush carpet of her sitting room. She heard the doors of her suite open and the mumble of voices before the doors closed; and then mere moments later he was there at the doors to her sitting room, their daughter still cradled in his arms. 'Clarisse...' he said simply; and she rushed towards him. Joseph turned the seat enough for Clarisse to unbuckle Sofia and lift her into her arms. Clarisse rested Sofia against her neck and kissed her head as tears slid down her cheeks. 'My beautiful baby girl. I have missed you so much.' she said. She made her way to the sofa, Joseph following behind her.  
'This is the first decent sleep she's had since you came home. It's as if she knew she was coming home to her Mama.' he said; and sat beside her, watching her lovingly as she continued to shower kisses upon their daughter. 'Does Papa get a welcome?' Joseph asked her. Clarisse looked up and smiled brightly - her eyes sparkling with happy tears - before leaning in and placing a soft, slow kiss to his lips. Joseph's hand reached up to her neck and his fingers traced her pulse as he deepened the kiss. He eventually pulled back. 'I have missed you so much.' he said.  
'I've missed you and Sofia more than I can say. I never thought it would hurt this much to be separated from her.' Clarisse said sadly; and Joseph swept his thumb back and forth across her cheek bone. 'Charlotte said you've not been well.' Joseph said; concerned.  
'I'm perfectly fine, I was simply missing my family.' she said. Joseph smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, but they were interrupted by the sounds of their waking daughter. 'Hey sleepy head.' Clarisse said; her smile widening at the sight of her daughter's bright blue eyes as she lifted her up to examine her more closely. 'Hello beautiful.' she cooed as Sofia smiled at the sight of her mother.  
'She looks more and more like you every day.' Joseph said, but Clarisse's response was prevented by the phone ringing and Joseph answered it. 'Tea?...' he said into the receiver. Clarisse nodded. '...Please...and some hot water...Thank you.' Joseph finished and hung up the phone. 'Charlotte said she'll bring up the refreshments.' he told Clarisse.  
'Charlotte?' Clarisse queried.  
'I requested some privacy, but I think Charlotte wants to prevent the staff from finding out about Sofia...and the maids do like to gossip.'  
'She disapproves?'  
'She disapproves of my having relations with any woman who isn't you.' Joseph said; shocking Clarisse. 'Are we really that obvious?' she asked after a few moments.  
'You aren't, but I am afraid I may well be. The whole country knows I would do anything to protect you.'  
'That's your job.'  
'Your subjects do not see it as that simplistic. To be willing to give your life for another as a matter of duty and not an emotionally charged action is a difficult concept for many to fathom.' he explained. Clarisse was thoughtful for a few moments. 'And I have never protected you simply out of a sense of duty...' Joseph said; causing her to look at him. '...With you there have always been emotions involved.' he finished; and she was just about to kiss him when they heard the doors opening and a trolley being wheeled in. Joseph stood and approached the fire as Charlotte entered the room. 'Your tea Your Majesty.' Charlotte said as she started to move the trays from the trolley to the table. 'And some hot water.' Charlotte said as she placed that on the table also.  
'Perfect. This little one needs a feed.' Clarisse said. Charlotte could not hide her shock at how well the Queen was handling this situation; and Joseph did not miss the confused look. 'Look at her Charlotte, isn't she the most beautiful baby girl you've ever seen?' Clarisse asked, as she turned Sofia in her arms. 'She's lovely Your Majesty.' Charlotte said; and briefly looked at Joseph before looking back at Clarisse who was pulling formula from the changing bag beside her feet on the floor. 'Is there anything else you need Your Majesty?' she asked.  
'Not at the moment. Thank you Charlotte.' Clarisse said without looking up. Charlotte could not miss the pure joy on her Monarch's face as she nursed the baby. She had expected an icy atmosphere, but this room was clearly filled with warmth and love. What was going on? 'Very well, Your Majesty.' she said. 'Joseph.' she said with a nod in his direction before leaving the suite. Once he had heard the outer doors close, Joseph re-approached Clarisse and watched as she measured out the formula into the bottle. He took the bottle from her and filled it with water before shaking the mixture. He tested the temperature as he sat down and then handed the bottle back to Clarisse. His mind was doing cartwheels as he thought of their brief exchange with Charlotte. 'I miss being able to feed her properly.' Clarisse said as Sofia suckled from the teat of the bottle.  
'I know my love. Your bond is so strong though my darling, don't think otherwise. She would not sleep without having the lullaby you sing to her played.' Joseph said. He was thrilled to see Clarisse so content and relaxed; and hoped having her daughter close by would ease the stresses of her job. 'Clarisse, there's something we should talk about.' he said; causing her to look at him questioningly.  
'Charlotte is clearly struggling to deal with this development; and when the press finds out about Sofia she will need to deal with them. We should consider telling her the truth.' he said.  
'Joseph, we came up with this story for a reason.' Clarisse said.  
'I know my dear, but Charlotte is trustworthy and she is devoted to you. She would never do anything to hurt the Monarchy or you. She's fuming with me because she thinks I've betrayed you.'  
'Let me think about it.' Clarisse said before looking back at Sofia chugging down her milk. 'She's hungry.' she observed.  
'Yes. As I said; she missed you so much. I was worried. She wouldn't sleep, she barely ate.' he explained.  
'Were you giving your Papa loads of trouble?' Clarisse asked her daughter; who kicked her legs happily. 'And I'm betting she loved every minute of it. She's as spirited as her mother.' Joseph said. Clarisse looked up at him. 'One thing we must agree on if we are to tell Charlotte the truth; it stays a secret for every other member of the staff...' she said.  
'I would like Shades to know too-'  
'Joseph I don't think-'  
'Darling; he is my second-in-command and I need to assign someone to our daughter's protection.'  
'But you can protect-'  
'My darling, I will do all in my power to protect her, but it never hurts to have an extra pair of eyes, especially as I have to protect her mother and niece.' he explained. 'Besides; Shades is the least communicative member of your staff. You're lucky if you get two words out of him per day.' he said; and Clarisse could not help but smile. He was right of course. Shades was silent unless forced to be otherwise. Clarisse placed Sofia over her shoulder as she began to rub her back. 'We cannot tell Mia though. Not yet.' Clarisse said.  
'Agreed. Your granddaughter is a wonderful child, but she has a tendency to-'  
'Speak without thinking.'  
'Indeed; especially when she is excited.' Joseph agreed.  
'Very well. You're right. Can you arrange for Charlotte and Shades to come up here though? I think we should keep this little meeting out of sight of the cameras.' she said.  
'Of course. When?'  
'No time like the present.' Clarisse said. Joseph nodded his agreement. 'In the meantime, I think our daughter needs changing.' Clarisse said; and picked up the changing bag before heading to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Charlotte and Shades sat in a quiet area of the gardens talking in hushed voices despite being well away from anyone who might overhear their conversation. 'It makes no sense. We both know how deeply they care for each other. I thought for certain Joseph was in love with her.' Charlotte said.  
'He is.' Shades said simply.  
'If that's so, why risk losing her for a quick, meaningless fling? And why is she acting as if it doesn't bother her? She was practically giddy with happiness holding that baby in her arms. It makes no sense.' Charlotte said. They were interrupted as Shades' phone rang. He placed it to his ear.  
'Boss?...Charlotte is with me...Of course.' Shades hung up the phone and looked at Charlotte. 'They wish to see us.' he said.  
'Together?' she enquired.  
'That's what he said.' Shades said simply; and both of them headed back towards the palace.


	26. Chapter 14 (Part 2)

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 14 (Part 2)**

Clarisse sat on the sofa as she finished fastening Sofia's pink sleep suit before lifting her up to cradle her in her arms. 'Are you certain about this?' Joseph asked her from his place stood in front of the fireplace. 'Yes...' she said. '...We can't do this alone. We need some support from the palace if we are to protect the Monarchy, Mia and our daughter.' Clarisse said. They heard the doors open and close; and soon Shades and Charlotte were standing awkwardly in the doorway. Clarisse stood up. 'Please come in and take a seat.' she said. As Clarisse and Joseph sat beside each other on the sofa, Charlotte took a seat in the armchair and Shades sat on the ottoman in front of the fire. They were all surrounding the little coffee table in an act of total normalcy that would soon be shattered by this revelation. 'Before we begin, I must ask you both to promise that what we are about to tell you will go no further.' Clarisse said. Shades nodded is ascent.  
'Of course Your Majesty; that goes without saying.' Charlotte said.  
'We need to be absolutely clear Charlotte. What Joseph and myself have to tell you could destroy the Monarchy and Genovia as we know it; and leave us vulnerable to the greedy grasp of the Von Troken's.' Clarisse said.  
'Understood.' Charlotte said.  
'Shades?' Joseph questioned.  
'Of course boss.' Shades said. Clarisse and Joseph exchanged serious glances before looking back at the confused pair. 'This is a little embarrassing.' Clarisse said.  
'I'm not embarrassed.' Joseph chipped in.  
Clarisse smiled at him. 'Then you may tell them.' she said as she adjusted Sofia in her arms and placed a kiss to her head, which Charlotte frowned at. Joseph caught her frown and decided now was the time. 'Charlotte, I know you disapprove of this child, but what I am about to tell you might just change that.' he said.  
'I never said-' Charlotte started, but she met Joseph's stubborn glance and silenced.

'Charlotte, whatever you think please know that I would never betray Clarisse in any way.' Joseph said.  
'But the baby-' Charlotte started.  
'Is going to rely on you both for protection and support.' Joseph said; puzzling his colleagues a little more. 'Joseph, you are making this very complicated and there is no need to further complicate this already complex situation.' Clarisse said with a smile. 'The truth is that whilst we were in San Francisco, we realised we were more than just employer and employee, more than good friends.' Clarisse explained. Charlotte said nothing; she would never admit to having witnessed that private dance between them. 'Our relationship evolved into more shall we say.' Joseph said.  
'Then months later when I got sick and we had to leave. Well, it wasn't a serious virus that required isolation.' Clarisse explained; and then looked at Joseph for help. This was the part that embarrassed her. How could she confess their passion for each other at their age? 'Charlotte, Shades, this little girl is my daughter...' Joseph said; and caught the look of disgust in Charlotte's eyes. '...Her name is Sofia Mireille Joséphine Clarisse Ramirez. She shares her father and her mother's name.' he said; and the reality of the situation seemed to dawn on Charlotte and Shades. Joseph and Clarisse remained silent for a few moments as their confession sank in. 'I understand this is a shock for you both and I apologise. We had several months to come to terms with something we are asking you to accept in mere moments.' Clarisse said.  
'It was too late for Clarisse and I to do anything but continue along this path. We need your help to protect the Monarchy and Sofia.' Joseph said.  
'I understand you must be disappointed in me, but whilst this wasn't planned and could not have been avoided, this is my daughter and I love her.' Clarisse said, as tears slid from her eyes. Charlotte sat up straighter and leaned in. 'Your Majesty, we will help you.' she promised; and looked at Shades who nodded. 'I'm sorry for letting you down Charlotte.' Clarisse said. Charlotte shook her head vigorously. 'You haven't and you never could...' Charlotte said before looking at Joseph. '...I am so sorry I doubted you.' she said to him.  
'Don't be. Your devotion to her feelings and wellbeing is exactly why we decided to confide in you.' Joseph said. 'Now once the media find out about Sofia - and they will - we will need both of you to help protect her, Mia and us.' Joseph said.  
'Of course.' Charlotte said eagerly.  
'Without hesitation boss.' Shades said.  
'No one can know about this.'  
'We promise we'll do everything to protect you all.' Charlotte said.  
'Thank you dear.' Clarisse said as she covered Charlotte's hand with her own.  
'Congratulations boss.' Shades said; and stood to shake Joseph's hand.  
'She is beautiful Your Majesty.' Charlotte said.  
'Would you like to hold her?'  
'May I?' Charlotte asked excitedly. Clarisse smiled and passed Sofia over to Charlotte who was immediately smitten with the child. Joseph sat beside Clarisse and held her hand. 'She has your eyes, Your Majesty.' Charlotte said.  
'We may have to buy her some shades of her own to prevent anyone from noticing that.' Joseph joked. 'This is why you wanted the suite next door.' Charlotte said; looking up at Joseph.  
'Despite having to keep this quiet, our daughter will know her mother; and Clarisse and I want to bring up our child ourselves. Sofia will have a nanny when necessary, but otherwise we will have her with us.'  
'I'll make sure your office has everything needed for her to be with you throughout the day Your Majesty.' Charlotte said.

'Thank you Charlotte. I really appreciate your support.'  
'And Shades, our daughter requires protection. You are to be her protector.' Joseph said.  
'Of course boss.'  
'What about Princess Mia?' Charlotte asked.  
'It's too soon for her to know. Maybe one day, but she's not ready quite yet. Mia - like the rest of the staff and the country - will be told this is Joseph's daughter with another woman.' Clarisse said.  
'You know she'll be angry when she does find out.'  
'Hopefully by then she will be old enough to understand why we've made this decision.' Clarisse reasoned. Sofia began to grizzle. 'I think she wants her mummy back.' Charlotte said, before handing Sofia back to Clarisse. Charlotte watched with a smile as Sofia quickly settled at her mother's attentions and Clarisse kissed her daughter. 'We should let you get some rest.' Charlotte said; to which Shades nodded. 'Thank you both for your understanding and discretion.' Clarisse said as they all stood. 'Always.' Shades said.  
'All of Sofia's things and your luggage Joseph is in the suite next door.' Charlotte said.  
'Thank you. And thank you both for everything.' Joseph said. Charlotte and Shades left the couple to themselves. Once they heard the doors close, Joseph approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'That went well. You were right, Joseph.' Clarisse said.  
'Come my darling, let's get our angel settled.'  
'As to that; I have an idea.'  
'Go on.'  
'I have to show you.' Clarisse said; and Joseph followed her to the bookcase behind her desk. She pulled a book out to reveal a keypad in which she entered a code. The bookcase swung forwards and she walked through to the suite next door, Joseph following her. She switched on a lamp on the desk in the adjoining suite. 'Clarisse?' Joseph questioned.  
'This suite is practically identical in layout to mine. That means you can have the bedroom and make it your own, but this office area; we can erect a wall between this area and the main living area and turn this space into a nursery.' Clarisse explained.  
'And what do we do in the meantime whilst this construction work is going on?'  
'You'll stay in my suite.'  
'Darling, are you sure that's a good idea?'  
'We'll say I'm just helping you with the baby. We'll pretend you're out of your depth and require my expertise; as well as the fact you're a little overprotective since my illness. I'd say that last part is especially believable wouldn't you?' she teased.  
'I'd say you're right, my Queen.' he said as she switched the lamp off and they returned to her suite. 'But I'm not sleeping on the sofa.' he said; determined.  
'No need. We'll set up the sofa to look like you've been sleeping there. I am awake long before my lady's maids come in with breakfast.'  
'I'll get Charlotte to let the staff know about our temporary sleeping arrangements and the reasons behind them and put in the order for extra hot water and a second breakfast with your own.'  
'Joseph, I am determined to make this work for us...as much as my duty will allow me to.'  
'I know my love. It's getting late. I'll move Sofia's things in here and call Charlotte.'  
'I need to feed her again, so I'll need to make up another bottle.'  
'We'll have to get a kettle up here, my love.' Joseph said.  
'I shall call for some more hot water to get us through the night.' Clarisse said.

'Are you sure you want Sofia to sleep in here?' Joseph asked Clarisse as he finished setting up the Moses basket next to the sofa where she was sat wrapped in her silk dressing gown feeding their daughter. 'If we're to pretend you're sleeping in here then this is where your daughter should be.' Clarisse said as she pulled the bottle away from Sofia's lips before lifting her and placing her over her shoulder. Joseph watched her rubbing their child's small back. 'Do you want me to lock the suite doors?' Joseph asked her.  
'Please. I've been locking them every night since my return anyway. I didn't feel as safe without you here.' Clarisse said. Her blue eyes met his and he leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her lips.  
'My love-' Joseph started, but Sofia began to cry.  
'We should get her settled.' Clarisse said.  
'There's only one thing that settles our daughter.' Joseph said with a smile as he settled in the armchair. Clarisse sighed as she stood and placed Sofia against her neck before beginning to sing her lullaby as she paced in front of the fire. Sofia was soon snuffling against her pulse and sleeping soundly as Clarisse gently lowered her into the Moses basket and rocked it gently to ensure her continued slumber. Joseph stood and placed his hands on her waist. 'Lately it's required that lullaby on loop and a long drive around San Juan to get her to sleep.' he told her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Thank you Joseph.' she said.  
'What for?'  
'For bringing our daughter home.'  
'There was never any question my darling. Home is wherever you are.' he said; and kissed the tip of her nose. 'Come my angel. We should get some sleep before she wakes again.' Joseph said, but it was Clarisse who led him by the hand to her bedroom.

Once in her room, she left the door open and placed the baby monitor on the bedside table, flicking it on so that the sounds of their daughter's deep breathing could be heard. 'That is the most relaxing sound.' Clarisse said as she untied her dressing gown. Then Joseph was there, kissing her neck and she tilted her head as her eyes closed. 'I can think of other relaxing sounds.' he said; eliciting a soft laugh from her.

His hands slid her dressing gown off her shoulders, revealing the thin straps of her nightgown, before wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his lips against her neck once more.

Clarisse enjoyed his sensual touch before turning and wrapping her arms around him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as she pulled his shirt from the waist of his trousers.

She ran kisses down his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt, following the trail of her fingers with more kisses until she reached his belt.

She unhooked his belt and then ran her hands back up his torso to his shoulders; and she swept his shirt off of him.

Her fingers traced the entwined letters of his tattoo and he kicked off his shoes as Clarisse climbed on to the bed.

She knelt on the edge of the bed and kissed him as she pushed his trousers down.

He pulled her nightgown slowly up her body and over her head; and then he watched transfixed as she lay back against the pillows.

Her underwear was secured by ribbons at the side; and he felt his heart race as he climbed on to the bed to join her.

He kissed her passionately, one hand grazing her breast as it slid down to the ribbon.

He kissed down her neck, feeling her pulse beating rapidly against his lips as he trailed down to her breast where he captured her nipple and rolled it between his lips whilst she quickly forced his underwear down.

She rolled them over and paid homage to his chest and abdomen with her soft, loving kisses before she pulled his underwear completely from him.

She straddled him and finally his fingers pulled at the ribbons on her underwear and he pulled the material from between them to feel her core rub tantalisingly against him.

He sat up to kiss her and she wrapped her legs around his back before he finally entered her, causing her head to tip back and expose her neck to his sensual kisses. 'Joseph...' she said in a whisper.  
'I know my love. Silently.' he said.  
'No, that's not it.' she said; and he stilled his movements to hold her close and look into her eyes.  
'You make me feel so much younger than my years.'  
'You my darling Clarisse are forever young.' Joseph said, before kissing her once more as they slowly began to make love and reunite properly; heart, mind, body and soul.


	27. Chapter 15

_**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**_

 **Chapter 15**

Sofia slept soundly for just four hours before waking; and despite being fed, changed and sang to, she refused to go back to sleep, crying every time she was left alone. So, in the end, Joseph and Clarisse settled her between them on the huge bed and they slept there as a family.

At six in the morning, Clarisse stirred awake and immediately saw her beautiful baby lying beside her, and Joseph sleeping on the other side. Sofia was already awake, but she was practically silent as she stared up at the golden canopy of her mother's bed and kicked her legs happily. Clarisse caressed her daughter's small arm up to her hand and smiled brightly as Sofia wrapped her hand around her finger. Clarisse placed a gentle kiss to Sofia's head and let out a big sigh of contentment as Joseph's eyes flickered open. He could not help but grin at the sight before him; at Clarisse's happiness as she held her daughter's hand and kissed her. Clarisse's eyes soon met his and her smile lit her up. 'Good morning.' she said.  
'It is indeed.' Joseph said; his hand covering hers and their daughters.  
'She's so happy.' Clarisse said as Sofia smiled widely.  
'She has you back, that's why. She really is a mummy's girl.'  
'Potentially problematic.'  
'Darling, one step at a time.'  
'You're right...Let us enjoy what time we have before the media discover her presence.' Clarisse said; and kissed Sofia again.

Over the following days, the Palace rumour-mill was running at top speed as the staff each learned of the new addition and Joseph's new sleeping arrangements. Clarisse's office transformed so that her child could be with her as she worked away at her desk; and Joseph of course would join them as much as possible. Charlotte and Shades were well placed to handle the rumours and prevent the gossip from getting out of hand, but when the re-modelling of the suite next to Clarisse's began, the secret soon came out.

Joseph and Clarisse had an early visitor as Charlotte entered the suite to inform them that the phone had been ringing off the hook before switching the television on, revealing a number of press stood outside the Palace gates; and a photograph of Joseph and Clarisse taking tea together as Clarisse nursed Sofia. It was revealed that a contractor had taken the photograph, to which Charlotte informed them that Shades was already on to the case with the Palace legal team as the said contractor had broken confidentiality agreements. Throughout the morning many papers and television reports had theories, facts and opinions all jumbled up.

 _"It is understood the child resulted from a one night stand Joseph Ramirez had whilst he was supposed to be guarding our Queen in San Francisco when she travelled to meet our future heir last summer..._

 _It has long been assumed that the Royal Head of Security held deeper feelings towards our Monarch than those appropriate towards an employer, but now we must question not only his reliability, but whether or not we can trust the life of Queen Clarisse to his care..._

 _With her most trusted servant proving his unworthiness, we wonder how much more heartache our dear Queen can take..._

 _Surely the termination of his contract is pending..._

 _Yet we question how at ease Queen Clarisse seems in the candid photograph in question. Body language experts highlight her comfort and obvious trust and happiness in this almost family moment..._

 _Parliament have called on our Monarch for an explanation..."_

Clarisse was therefore escorted to Parliament by Charlotte and Joseph, whilst Shades remained at the Palace to guard Sofia. Clarisse was less than surprised that Mabrey was the first to stand as the session was called to order. 'Maybe Your Majesty could tell us why she did not feel it prudent to inform us of this development before it was revealed to the press.' he said.  
'I do not believe whom I invite to stay in my home is of any concern to Parliament unless there is likely to be a political impact on the country.' Clarisse said.  
'You do not believe this scandal will have a negative impact?'  
'I do not see that my Head of Security having a child should make any difference, no. Plenty of my staff have children.'  
'Yet he is charged with your protection. His priorities must have changed.' Mabrey said, but Clarisse was prevented from speaking as Joseph walked into the centre of the room. 'As it is my actions you are questioning, I believe it only right that I should be permitted to pass comment.' he said.  
'Of course.' Prime Minister Motaz conceded.  
'My devotion to the Crown is unwavering. For years, duty has prevented me from the family life so many others take for granted, but now - with Her Majesty's support - I can have that. I am determined to be a good father to my daughter, but being a father will not prevent me from protecting my Queen as I have always done; any more than having children prevents any of you from carrying out your own duties.' he said.  
'Thank you Mr Ramirez.' Motaz said; and Clarisse softly smiled her appreciation at his words before he turned and left the room. 'That still does not answer the question as to whether or not his continued employment is advisable. Can a man who has sheltered such a secret be trusted with the life of our Queen?' Mabrey questioned.  
'My trust in my Head of Security is the only one that matters. I trust him implicitly. He has a beautiful daughter who is a delightful addition to my household. Besides; the hiring and firing of my staff remains my responsibility and I see no reason to terminate his employment. How can my country be expected to support a Monarch who would punish such a miraculous event? How can they trust a woman who would treat a trusted friend so cruelly?' Clarisse said; and that had done it, that had silenced the cruel Lord as his peers smiled and nodded their agreement of Clarisse's statement.

Later that day, Joseph guarded Clarisse as she gave a statement to the press in front of the Palace gates, flanked by Charlotte and Prime Minister Motaz. 'I can confirm that my Head of Security, Joseph Ramirez, has brought his baby girl to live in the Palace. She is a delightful, happy and beautiful child and I am incredibly fond of her; as anyone would be for the child of a friend. Mr Ramirez has protected me with his life since the day before I became your Princess. He has supported me through many ups and downs; and given up a lot throughout his service to me. I ask that you - my people - respect his privacy and continue to trust in him to do his duties, just as I trust him. I ask that you trust my decision to support my employee and friend; and rejoice in the fact that I am happy he has been blessed with this miracle. Life is a blessing, and fate deals us each with enough heartache without punishing such a joyful event. Thank you.' she finished before being led back through the Palace gates as reporters shouted out questions for both her and Joseph, and police officers prevented anyone from following.

That evening, as Clarisse finished signing off a trade agreement and Joseph finished changing their daughter on the sofa, Charlotte entered the room. 'Sorry to bother you, Your Majesty, but the Princess is on the phone. She has been keeping up with Genovian current affairs as requested and would like to speak with you.' she informed her Monarch.  
'Very well. Thank you Charlotte.' Clarisse said before picking up the phone as Charlotte left and Joseph carried their daughter over to stand opposite her. Clarisse pressed a button. 'Mia, you are on speaker. Joseph is here...' she said.  
'Hi Grandma, Joe...' Mia's voice filled the room.  
'Hello Princess.' Joe said.  
'I have seen the reports and the press conference...So, Joe, you have a daughter?'  
'Her name is Sofia.'  
'Congratulations I guess.'  
'Amelia, there is no guessing, this is a wonderful time for Joseph.' Clarisse interjected.  
'Many of the reports I read insinuated you should be unhappy Grandma, that he has betrayed you...' Mia's voice was quiet and tentative. Clarisse paused as she rose from her seat to stand with Joseph, her hand taking his. 'Mia, what is the most important lesson you learned from the media during our time together last summer?' Clarisse asked.  
'That they exacerbate and manipulate situations to their own advantage.'  
'Precisely. I can assure you that Joseph is as devoted to my care as he always has been and I am very happy.'  
'Of course Grandma. I just worry about you.'  
'That is very sweet my dear, but there is no need. You will be here in a few weeks and we must be perceived to be united. You cannot let the reports influence your opinion of Joseph or even myself. We must all trust each other.'  
'Always Grandma. I trust Joe with my life and I love you both. I'm sorry, I just-'  
'There is no need to apologise darling, you are entitled to know what is happening. Rest assured that I had planned to tell you everything myself. I did not think you would be quite so diligent with your homework. Clearly you are not a typical teenager.' Clarisse said with a smile as she took Sofia's hand.  
'I want you to be proud of me.' Mia said quietly; and Joseph smiled at the embarrassment lacing her words. 'I am always proud of you. I love you.' Clarisse said.  
'I love you too, Grandma; and you too Joe.' Mia said brightly.  
'And I you Princess.' Joseph said.  
'I'll see you all soon and I can't wait to meet Sofia. Bye Grandma. Bye Joe.'  
'Goodbye my dear.' Clarisse said; and there was a click as Mia hung up. Clarisse placed the receiver back down and looked up at Joseph. 'One more hurdle overcome.' she said.  
'You, my darling have earned her unyielding devotion as you do with everyone.' Joseph said.  
'She's a dear child.' Clarisse said.  
'And this dear child is freshly changed and ready for family time with her parents.' Joseph said; and passed Sofia over to her. Clarisse kissed her baby, tickling her neck lightly, and was rewarded with her daughter's first laugh. 'Joseph...' Clarisse started; looking up at him, her eyes filling with tears. Joseph stepped forwards, his hand resting against her cheek before kissing her lovingly. 'The cameras.' she said quickly.  
'Are switched off unless you are in a meeting that requires monitoring.' Joseph said; and kissed her hand. 'Darling, shall we retire for the evening?' he asked her; and she smiled, taking his proffered arm and allowing him to lead her from the room.


	28. Chapter 16 (Part 1)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 16 (Part 1)**

Charlotte came upon the maids arranging fresh flowers in vases. 'I just don't see why Her Majesty is sitting in on this appointment.' one of them said.  
'Maybe the press have it right; Joseph is taking liberties.' the other replied. Charlotte coughed and they turned. 'Sorry, Miss Charlotte.' one of the maids said.  
'I do believe that the only one in this palace who needs to concern herself with the Queen's schedule is me.' Charlotte said.  
'Yes, Miss Charlotte.'  
'Now please confine your gossiping to matters not connected to our Queen or her Head of Security.' Charlotte said before walking away.

Joseph was standing in front of the fire in Clarisse's living room whilst she was sitting on the sofa holding Sofia, the doctor sitting beside her. 'Well her weight is good.' the doctor said.  
'She likes her food.' Clarisse said.  
'Just like her Papa.' Joseph said; causing Clarisse to smile up at him.  
'She's developing really well. She's already smiled and laughed; and she practically sleeps through the night now.' Clarisse said.  
'Really?' the doctor asked; surprised.  
'Is something wrong?' Joseph asked.  
'Not at all. Most premature babies develop according to their due date, not their birth date. I'm just a little surprised at how quickly she's developing.'  
'She's smart, just like her mother.' Joseph said.  
'She needs to have her inoculations and they will probably make her irritable for the rest of the day.' the doctor said as he pulled his bag towards him. Clarisse removed Sofia's pink cardigan and Joseph approached to sit with her whilst the doctor drew the medication into the needle. Clarisse held her daughter as close as possible as the doctor placed the needle into her daughter's arm; and then Sofia was screaming. 'Oh my angel.' Clarisse said sadly; she hated seeing her daughter so distressed. The doctor placed a small plaster on the little wound and packed up his things as Clarisse stood and began to pace with Sofia, rocking her gently. 'I am sorry Your Majesty, but it's a necessity.' the doctor said. 'I know.' Clarisse said over Sofia's screams. Joseph approached Clarisse to help soothe Sofia. 'She really is a beautiful baby.' the doctor said.  
'Thank you.' Clarisse said as she handed Sofia over to Joseph who continued to soothe her.  
'And you're feeling well?'  
'Perfectly. Thank you.'  
'And you Joseph?'  
'I'm happy as long as my girls are happy.' Joseph said as Sofia finally calmed a little.  
'Very well. I will leave you both to take care of your daughter. Any problems at all please don't hesitate to call.'  
'Thank you doctor.' Clarisse said. Joseph moved close to Clarisse as the doctor left the suite. Clarisse stroked Sofia's head as the child continued to grizzle, tears running down her little red cheeks. 'Oh my darling girl. I know sweetheart. We're here. Mama and Papa are here.' she soothed. Joseph kissed Clarisse's head. 'I hate seeing her cry.' Clarisse said.  
'I know my darling.' Joseph said as the phone rang and Clarisse answered it.  
'Hello...Charlotte...I see...Please send him up...' Clarisse said and replaced the receiver. Joseph recognised her troubled expression. 'What is it?' he asked.  
'Pierre is here.' Clarisse said, looking up at him.  
'Pierre?'  
'What are we going to do?' She was agitated and began pacing. Joseph approached her and took her hand. 'We're going to calm down and see what it is Pierre needs.' Joseph said.


	29. Chapter 16 (Part 2)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 16 (Part 2)**

In no time at all, Pierre had been shown in and the door closed on them. 'Pierre...' Clarisse said; and approached him to embrace him. He held her and allowed her to kiss his cheek before she stepped back. 'You look tired.' she observed.  
'I've been on a missionary trip in Africa for nearly a year.' he explained, but there was fire in his eyes; the kind Joseph always saw in Clarisse's when she was angry. 'Imagine my surprise when I returned to the news that my mother had been in hiding for months due to a mystery illness; and no one knows what was wrong, not even Charlotte apparently.' Pierre said. Joseph and Clarisse exchanged a meaningful look; Charlotte had kept her word at this very real test. 'Pierre, we tried to contact you.' Clarisse tried to explain. 'And now I've been confronted with this.' he said; and brandished a front page at them featuring the photograph that had exposed Sofia's presence. 'Your Highness-' Joseph started. 'So you were off playing around whilst my mother was ill?' he demanded.  
'Pierre, it wasn't like that.' Clarisse said.  
'Then what was it like? He betrayed you.'  
'I should go.' Joseph said.  
'No.' Clarisse said. 'Pierre please, you need to listen and I beg of you to keep what you are about to hear to yourself.' she started.  
'Clarisse-' Joseph started.  
'Joseph, he needs to know. You are not accepting the responsibility of my son's anger alone.' Clarisse said. 'Mother, what's going on?' Pierre asked.  
'Joseph, bring Sofia here.' Clarisse said; and Joseph complied. 'Pierre, I ask your understanding and forgiveness-' Clarisse said.  
'Mother-'  
'I can't lie to you. I can't have you hating Joseph for something that has made me so happy.'  
'I don't understand.'  
'There was no betrayal. Sofia is my baby, your baby sister.' she said. Pierre gaped at his mother; of all the things he had thought she would tell him, he could not have imagined this. 'Your...but...how...no...what...' he stuttered before sitting down to absorb the shocking news. 'And the father?' he asked; well aware who it was, but needing her to confirm it. Clarisse glanced at Joseph. 'I see.' Pierre said.

There was silence for a while.

'Pierre, please say something.' Clarisse asked. Pierre stood and began to pace the room. 'Pierre?' she questioned. He stopped and turned to her, his anger back in full force. 'How could you?' he demanded. 'Pierre I'm sorry-' Clarisse started.  
'Do you have any idea how selfish what you've done is?' he said; causing tears to fill his mother's eyes as she sat on the sofa and tried to hide her grief whilst Joseph stepped forwards, Sofia still in his arms. 'Your Highness that's enough!' he said forcefully.  
'Joseph-' Clarisse said through her tears.  
'No, I will not have him speaking to you this way.' Joseph said; and looked back at the shocked Prince. 'She is your mother and you have no right to stand there and judge her. She is anything but selfish. She gave up her chance for a real life to serve her country. She is constantly watched and judged, unable to make big decisions about her own life without the approval of a bunch of archaic men and yet she endures constantly and with her usual grace. Your mother is extraordinary, selfless and deserves love more than anyone I've ever known, yet she has refused to indulge and has sacrificed her needs and wants for her country. Her devotion is unwavering.' Joseph said.  
'I know that Joseph. I'm not angry that you got her pregnant, that she has this child, I'm angry because...Mother...' he said as he approached her, knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. '...I'm angry because I've been imagining all sorts of terrible things. I thought you were dying. I thought I was losing you.' he said. Clarisse bent forwards and placed a kiss to his forehead.  
'Oh my dear boy, I am so sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you, but Joseph is right; no one will accept this. If anyone found out then they would demand I step down from the throne before Mia is old enough to take her place.' she explained.  
'Mother, Philippe and myself knew the truth about your relationship with Father, we always knew what you gave up. I'm sorry.' Pierre said.  
'No. I have no regrets. If I had not married your Father then I would never have had you or Philippe, I wouldn't have Mia and...'  
'And you and Joe wouldn't have met.' Pierre finished. He turned to look at Joseph. 'I'm sorry.' he said, to which Joseph just nodded. 'Do you really love my Mother?' Pierre asked. Joseph looked at Clarisse; her tear-stained face was shadowed with that hidden vulnerability that only those closest to her were privy to. His gaze returned to Pierre. 'Since before you were born and more than I ever thought it was possible to love another.' Joseph said. Pierre moved on to the sofa to sit beside Clarisse. 'Mother, forgive me.'  
'There's nothing to forgive darling.'  
'Your Highness, would you like to meet your sister?' Joseph asked.  
'Most happily Joseph.' Pierre said; and Joseph carried Sofia over, passing her to the Prince. Pierre gazed at his little sister as he nursed her. 'She looks just like you Mother.' he said.  
'So I've heard.' Clarisse answered.  
'Sofia...I'm your big brother.' Pierre said as the baby gazed up at him. '...and if you ever need anything you come straight to me.' he said. He looked up at his mother. 'Did everything go well with the pregnancy?' he asked.  
'There were a couple of complications and she was five weeks early, but we're both well now and that's all that matters.' Clarisse said. There was silence for a few moments as Pierre played with his sister. 'Pierre...' Clarisse said, causing him to look up at her. '...when I found out about Sofia I was terrified, but it was too late to terminate the pregnancy and I'm glad it was because I love her so much. We have to keep the throne safe until Mia can take over though and Mia can't know until she is ready to appreciate why we've kept this a secret.' she explained.  
'Understood. I'm assuming this little secret hasn't been christened?' he asked.  
'No. We decided if we could not both make our pledges of protection then we should postpone it.' Clarisse explained. 'Unless you have a son able to perform it for you.' Pierre said.  
'You'd christen her?' Joseph asked.  
'Of course. She should be christened. We should thank God for this little miracle.' Pierre said; and looked at his mother to see fresh tears falling, which he quickly swept away before kissing her cheek. 'We'll need somewhere private with limited staff so that we can perform the ceremony.' he said.  
'The cabin in the mountains.' Clarisse smiled at Joseph's suggestion.  
'What about staff?' Pierre asked.  
'Just myself, Shades and Charlotte will be enough.'  
'And they can be godparents.' Clarisse said.  
'I'll travel up the day before to bless the cabin.' Pierre said. Joseph crossed the room to the kettle and Clarisse looked at him briefly before looking back at her son. 'Are you really all right with all of this?' she asked him. Pierre watched Joseph measure out baby formula into a bottle for a few moments and then met his mother's gaze. 'All I care about is your happiness. You've given so much and lost so much, and now you're looking happier and more relaxed than I've ever seen you.' he said. Joseph re-approached, testing the bottle on the back of his hand before passing the bottle to Clarisse. 'Thank you Joseph. Pierre, do you want to feed her?' she asked.  
'I think she would prefer her mother.' Pierre said; and gently passed his baby sister over to her. Joseph adjusted the sofa cushions, allowing Clarisse to relax and support her arm as she started to feed her daughter. 'I must say Joseph, you're very hands on.' Pierre commented.  
'There's no other way to be Your Highness. Your mother has a whole country to look after.'  
'Joseph is wonderful with her.' Clarisse said, looking up from Sofia.  
'I'm not surprised. I remember Joseph playing with Philippe and I when we were young.'  
'Actually, as you're here Your Highness, I could use your help with finishing off the nursery.' Joseph said. 'Of course.' he answered.  
'I do wish you would let me see it.' Clarisse said.  
'Not until it's finished. It's a surprise.' Joseph said; and Clarisse recognised that playful glint in his eyes. 'Well Joseph, as mother is busy feeding my baby sister why don't you show me what we need to do?' Pierre suggested.  
'Of course. It's just next door.' Joseph said; and Pierre approached the bookcase. 'And you my love, no peeking.' Joseph said quietly before kissing Clarisse's cheek. Pierre smiled at them, basking in the love and happiness radiating from his mother. She had never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment.


	30. Chapter 17 (Part 1)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 17 (Part 1)**

Joseph and Pierre talked as they put the finishing touches to the nursery. Pierre was looking at a photograph of Joseph asleep on a sofa, Sofia curled upon his chest, also sleeping. 'Your mother loves that photograph.' Joseph said.  
'It's such a shame she cannot have photos of you all as a family.' Pierre said.  
'I know. I believe hiding the truth is what hurts her the most. I will do my best to make this situation easier for her though.'  
'I know you will. Would you mind if I ask you something?'  
'Not at all Your Highness.'  
'Joseph, I think we can forgo the formalities. You have just had a baby with my mother.'  
'Of course.'  
'You said in there that you've loved my mother since before I was born. When did you know?'  
Joseph considered his question for a few moments. 'You know of course that I was specially hired to be your mother's personal bodyguard and we were introduced the day before the wedding. She was terrified - as you would expect a sixteen-year-old to be on the eve of an arranged marriage. She was initially guarded, but I made it clear that she could trust me and that I would not intrude upon her any more than was necessary. She appreciated it and we spent some time getting to know each other. She insisted that she needed to know more about the man who was to guard her in order for the trust needed to be built.  
It was a few weeks after the honeymoon and Clarisse wasn't feeling too well. She was due to go to a public function with your father and asked to stay away as she was feeling quite terrible that day. Your grandmother would not allow her though and lectured her again on her responsibilities to the Monarchy.  
So Clarisse was forced to go, but as your father was cutting the ribbon she collapsed. I caught her - naturally - and we rushed her back to the Palace and the Royal Physician. Clarisse had contracted a terrible virus. She was bed-ridden for nearly a fortnight. In the early stages of the virus, I would sit with her through her many feverish nightmares. The doctors and nursemaids were not agreeable to that, but I was the only one who could calm her so your father insisted that they leave me to take care of her and I did.  
It was during one of her fevers; she was so weak that I sat on the bed and held her against my chest as I tried to entice her to drink some water. Her breathing was ragged and her temperature was sky high. There had already been rumours that the young Princess was seriously ill and could die, but it was not until that night that I truly feared she would, that this world would be deprived of her, that I would lose her. It was then that I knew.' he said.  
'I don't remember my grandmother being so formidable.' Pierre said.  
'No, after that event and your conception she softened a lot, but she was very harsh on Clarisse in the early days, despite the fact that she and your grandfather had instigated the betrothal and had deemed her to be the perfect match for their son.'  
'Did she know how you felt?'  
'Not in the early days I'm sure; and I have not asked her when she knew I held deeper feelings for her. Clarisse seems so confident to the world, and she is in many ways, but she does not realise how incredibly unique she is. And she definitely does not recognise how truly beautiful she is. She is still quite shy and guarded about some subjects, even with me.'  
'Thank you Joseph.'  
'For what?'  
'Taking care of her for all these years.' Pierre said; causing Joseph to smile softly. 'My mother said there were some complications. Was it really as little an issue as she made it out to be?'  
'We had some worrying times. Honestly, I was terrified for them both, but seeing Clarisse hold Sofia for the first time; and that love and happiness radiating from her, it made everything worthwhile.' Joseph said as they observed the finished nursery. 'When will you show her?' Pierre asked.  
'After the christening.'  
'Then I guess I should head out to bless the cabin.' Pierre said; and made his way back towards his mother's suite. Joseph took one last look around and switched off the lights before following.

Later that evening, Joseph and Clarisse were sitting together in her office, Sofia in Clarisse's arms as Joseph entertained her. There was a knock at the door and Joseph sat back as Shades and Charlotte entered the room. 'You wanted to see us?' Charlotte asked.  
'Yes, please sit down.' Clarisse said.  
'And don't look so worried.' Joseph said.

Once they were settled opposite the couple, Joseph took Clarisse's hand and she smiled brightly at her loyal employees. 'As you know, Pierre came to visit us today and we told him the truth about Sofia. He is a hundred percent supportive of us and very happy and has offered to christen our daughter.' Clarisse explained.  
'Which means we need godparents who also know the truth.' Joseph said.  
'We are therefore asking if you would both consent to being our daughter's godparents.' Clarisse said.  
'Your Majesty!' Charlotte said; overwhelmed.  
'You have both supported us without comment or judgement. We could not ask for better godparents. If you would agree that is.' Clarisse said.  
'Yes, of course. I would be delighted.' Charlotte said. Joseph looked at Shades who for once removed his eye-wear to reveal his soulful eyes. 'Without hesitation. It would be an honour.' he said.  
'How, without the press finding out?' Charlotte asked.  
'Pierre has gone ahead to the cabin in the mountains to bless the building. We will travel up tomorrow evening and hold the ceremony there.' Joseph said.

The next day, Clarisse was clearing up the last remnants of paperwork in her office and handed some files to Charlotte. 'Please tell the French Ambassador that I will be available for a telephone conference on Monday morning between ten and midday.' she said.  
'Of course Your Majesty.' Charlotte said as the door opened and Joseph entered, carrying Sofia in his arms. Charlotte passed him and closed the door behind her, allowing the couple some privacy. Joseph approached her desk where she was still sorting through paperwork. 'Are you ready?' he asked her.  
'More than ready.' Clarisse said. She pulled a package towards her. She had obviously already opened it and just covered it back up with brown paper. 'I put a rush order in for this whilst you and Pierre were working on the nursery.' she said; and pulled the brown paper away to reveal a beautifully embroidered Genovian lace christening gown. She lifted the gown up, revealing its royal length. 'Clarisse, it's beautiful.' Joseph said.  
'Fit for our little Princess.' she agreed.  
'Perfect.' Joseph said; and kissed Clarisse.


	31. Chapter 17 (Part 2)

**_No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney & Meg Cabot._**

 **Chapter 17 (Part 2)**

The door to the cabin opened as they arrived and Clarisse gasped at the sight of candles flickering beneath bell jars lining the path into the cabin. Shades and Charlotte headed into the cabin. Shades was in his usual security attire and Charlotte was wearing a baby blue knee-length dress. Clarisse and Joseph followed behind; Joseph in a dark suit and Clarisse wearing an ivory, beaded satin skirt and matching jacket, holding her daughter in her arms, already dressed in the long lace gown, the skirt of which was draped over her mother's arms. Joseph placed his hand at her lower back as they approached the cabin.

Upon entering they were greeted with more candlelight and the smell of incense. The furniture had all been moved out of the way and the bell jar candle aisle continued towards Pierre, Charlotte and Shades who were waiting in front of the fireplace. There was a beautiful crystal bowl upon a table in front of Pierre, and Clarisse's eyes swam with tears as she and Joseph approached her oldest son.

She barely contained her emotions as Charlotte, Shades, Joseph and herself pledged themselves to guide Sofia through a life filled with love, honesty and spirituality. Pierre asked his mother to hand over his baby sister and Clarisse held Joseph's hand as Pierre bathed Sofia's head in the blessed water from the crystal bowl before they ended the ceremony in a prayer. Joseph set up a camera on the timer and the group stood together; Joseph and Clarisse (holding Sofia) in the centre, Pierre beside his mother and Shades and Charlotte beside Joseph. With a flash of light Clarisse had another photograph to add to her secret family album.

Whilst Pierre held Sofia - Charlotte cooing over her - and Shades munched on food in the kitchen, Clarisse glanced around at the happy scene before stepping out into the darkness and silence surrounding the warm cabin. Joseph was - as usual - right behind her, and took her hand in his, causing her to let out a quiet "oh".  
'My Darling...' he said. '...are you okay?' he asked her as they walked around the perimeter of the cabin. 'Oh Joseph...' she sighed. '...I am so happy, but so sad at the same time. Does that not sound like the most ridiculous thing?' she said with a touch of humour in her voice.  
'No my love, it sounds like the perfect explanation of your feelings in this unique situation.' he said. She turned to him, her eyes searching his for the strength she had come to rely on. 'Joseph, if I could change the way things are...I never envisioned my life turning out this way. I never for one moment expected to find you. You've turned my life upside down.'  
'I wish I could say I am sorry for doing this to you...' Joseph said, before placing his palm against her flushed cheek. 'I never had any intention of falling in love with you. My mother always said I was a magnet for trouble.' he joked.  
'She sounds like she was an extraordinary woman.' Clarisse observed.  
'Like someone else I know.' Joseph said. 'Clarisse, I would not change anything. If you were not who you are we would never have met; and I can't imagine my life without you. Even if Rupert had survived, I would still not change it. I would have rather lived without you than never have known you.'  
'Joseph.' Clarisse breathed through a sob.  
'Oh My Darling.' Joseph said; and pulled her into his arms. They pulled apart as they heard Sofia's scream rip through the air. 'That sounds like our cue.' Joseph said.

When they entered the cabin, Pierre was rocking Sofia. 'Oh thank God.' Pierre said as he spotted them. 'Is there a problem?' Clarisse asked brightly.  
'I can't get her to stop crying.'  
'Have you tried changing her?' Clarisse asked him. Joseph smiled at the look of horror on Pierre's face. 'Mama don't tease.' Pierre said; adopting his childhood name for his mother.  
'I believe it's part of the duties of a big brother, is that not right Joseph?' Clarisse asked.  
'Definitely. Would you like me to go and get her changing bag Prince Pierre?' Joseph asked.  
'Joe, don't you start.' Pierre said; his fear not leaving his eyes. Joseph smiled as he approached and took Sofia from his arms. 'Leave it to me.' Joseph said; and headed out of the room as Pierre sighed with relief.


	32. Chapter 18

**No characters belong to me, just a few little ideas from my imagination. Characters property of Disney Meg Cabot.**

 **Chapter 18**

The day following the Christening, Joseph carried a tray of tea up to the bedroom he had shared with Clarisse and Sofia.

As he entered the room he saw Clarisse laid on her side, looking down at their daughter lying beside her, kicking her legs and flaying her arms. Clarisse looked up at him at the sound of the clinking china and smiled brightly. 'Any leaks?' she asked him.  
'So far nothing from the press.' Joseph answered as he placed the tray on the table before approaching the bed and perching on the edge. 'Thank God. If we can, I'd like yesterday to be kept just for us; a happy memory they cannot tarnish.' she said. Both Joseph and Clarisse each held one of their daughter's tiny hands. 'Where is everyone?' Clarisse asked.  
'Pierre and Charlotte are cleaning up and Shades is checking the perimeter. We have an hour before we have to start travelling back.'  
'I wish we could stay here forever.' Clarisse said quietly.  
'Or on our beach in Puerto Rico.'  
'Yes. I love our little girl so much Joseph and it kills me it has to be this way.'  
'I know, but we will make the best of it as we always do.'  
'I've set up a trust fund for her.'  
'Clarisse?'  
'Charlotte will release a statement when we're back explaining that we were away for her Christening and I was named Godmother. That way any paper trail will be explained through my devotion to my only Godchild. The press will eat it up; their sad, lonely Queen devoted to the daughter she never had.'  
'Clarisse, my Darling.'  
'It fits their impression of me far too perfectly doesn't it?' she said; her sad eyes meeting his. Joseph reached over, smoothing his thumb gently along her jaw. 'You are more extraordinary than anyone knows. Your selflessness is immeasurable.' he said.  
'Selfish moments lead to more difficulties.'  
'Like Sofia?'  
'Not Sofia, just the circumstances. The difficulty here is not having the ability to just be her mother.'  
'You will always be her mother. She loves you so much Clarisse.' Joseph said. Clarisse took a deep breath before changing the subject. 'So, when will we be settling our daughter into her new nursery?'  
'It is ready whenever you are my dear.'  
'Never, but it is best.' she said; and then looked up with a smile. 'Besides, she can't sleep with her mother forever.' she said.  
'I hope the same rule doesn't apply to her father.'  
'As long as he promises not to get her mother into any more trouble.'  
'I think any possible siblings will not be an issue. I have booked an appointment, and as long as I coincide it with one of your quieter days it will not impact on my position as your Head of Security.'  
'But Joseph that's a major decision.'  
'A simple procedure to help protect the woman I love.'  
'But I'll finish the transition soon. I have to.'  
'It's too risky.'  
'But your future, what if you want more-' she started, but he sat up, looking at her seriously.  
'You are my future Clarisse. I told you, I was happy to live a life without children-'  
'That was before Sofia.'  
'Who is our daughter. And there-in lies the reason she is different. I don't want any children unless they are with you.'  
'Joseph.' Clarisse said quietly; her eyes avoiding his. Joseph placed his fingers beneath her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. 'And as we've decided that we are not going to risk the possibility of further children my decision is the right one.' he said; and kissed her. 'Or I have to keep my hands off you; and I know I am not strong enough for that now that I've known your touch.' he said.  
'Only if you're sure this is what you really want.' Clarisse said.  
'A hundred percent. I think we've got our hands full enough with Mia and our little bundle of joy here, don't you?' he said; causing that eye-twinkling smile to grace her features.  
'Indeed we do.' Clarisse said.  
'Clarisse, I love you so much.' Joseph said; and Clarisse smiled as she reached across their daughter to kiss him lightly. They were interrupted by a small cough; Joseph turning and Clarisse looking up to see Pierre. 'Sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could borrow my baby sister for a bit. I'd like to take her outside and show her all of the spots her big brothers used to play.' he said.  
'Of course. Joseph would you get her coat for me please?' Clarisse said. Joseph got up and approached the side upon which the changing bag was and pulled out a small white coat, which he handed to Clarisse. Pierre could not help but smile brightly as he watched his mother wrap his baby sister in her coat and kiss her head. Clarisse handed Sofia to Joseph. 'Come my angel, your big brother has some stories to tell.' Joseph said; kissing her also before passing her to Pierre.  
'We won't be long. Enjoy your tea Mama.' Pierre said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him to give the couple some privacy.

Upon their return to the palace, Shades and Charlotte returned to their quarters whilst Joseph accompanied Clarisse and Pierre to her room. Pierre insisted on blindfolding his protesting mother before taking his baby sister from Joseph's arms. Joseph guided Clarisse through the hidden door into their daughter's nursery. 'Are you ready darling?' he asked her. Clarisse nodded and Joseph gently removed the blindfold.

After her eyes had readjusted, Clarisse looked around the room. It was perfect! Joseph had stuck to yellows, whites and creams in the decor and accessories. The crib was a white wooden swinging crib beneath a glorious canopy from which hung curtains of white satin fringed with Genovian lace. Beside the crib was a comfortable chair and footstool, draped in white with yellow trim.

The splashes of colour came from the many stuffed animals and toys ready for their daughter as she grew. Tears slid down Clarisse's cheeks as she turned to face Joseph. 'Joseph, it's perfect.' she said.  
'She has a three way video baby monitor. I've left the screen in your room, so you'll still be able to tend to her during the night and you'll be able to see her. The chair beside her crib is so that you can feed her and sing her to sleep; and then when she's older you can read her bedtime stories.' Joseph said.

Clarisse was in awe; the room was more beautiful than any tradesmen could ever had made it, and she realised that it was because her baby's father had spent time creating the little haven. 'I have something else too.' he said; and took her hand, leading her over to one of the bookcases upon which a small jewellery box sat amongst the many colourful pieces of children's literature. He opened the coded lock (Clarisse noted it was the date of their first night together) and inside was a locket already open to reveal a photo of Clarisse on one side and Joseph on the other. Where there would usually be a mirror in the lid, Joseph had fixed a photograph of them all together in the hospital following Sofia's birth. He looked up at her. 'I promised you she would know you're her mother; and when she's a little older she can wear the locket with pride. Also, just like Mia's locket, this opens the lock to a diary I have stored for her in which we can place our letters.' he said.

Since before Sofia had even arrived, Joseph and Clarisse had both written regular letters for her, aware that one of them would have to take a step back in her early years. Clarisse now wrote regularly of her love for her daughter and explained her reasons for their decision, begging for her daughter's forgiveness. She had talked of her arranged marriage to a man she did not love, how she had fallen in love with Joseph and of her other children and grandchild. The letters were locked away with the baby album, but she felt overwhelmed by Joseph's gesture and the knowledge that one day they could present their daughter with this gift. 'Joseph, this is perfect.' she said; turning to him.  
'I am glad you like it my dear.' he said. Clarisse turned to see Pierre smiling at her, Sofia still in his arms. 'Thank you too Pierre.' she said.  
'Just doing my duty as her big brother.' he answered with a grin. Clarisse realised in that moment, that whilst this was not an ideal situation, she was indeed blessed; she had a wonderful family around her. 'Now, how about some tea before we settle Sofia for the night?' Joseph suggested.

It was three in the morning when Joseph awoke to the sounds of Sofia over the monitor, but as he pushed the covers back he heard Clarisse's voice soothing their daughter before her angelic and melodic voice started the well-learned lullaby that was guaranteed to calm her back to sleep.

Joseph wrapped his dressing gown around himself before walking through the living room to the nursery. He stood in the doorway for a moment as he watched Clarisse rock Sofia in her arms. He smiled; again basking in the happiness he had been blessed with. His Clarisse was beautiful in every way and he rejoiced in the strength of his feelings; he fell for her more with each passing day. He was awed at how she still managed to cause his heart to race as he watched her.

After concluding her lullaby, Clarisse gently settled Sofia back in her crib, rocking it gently as Joseph entered the room. 'I'm sorry.' she said as he reached her. 'I didn't intend on waking you.' she said. His arm wrapped around her waist and she looked up at him. 'How long have you been in here?' he asked her.  
'Am I really that transparent?'  
'To me.' he said simply.  
'I couldn't sleep without her. How daft does that sound? Yet she was sleeping soundly.'  
Joseph skimmed his hand down her arm to her hand and pulled it up to his lips, pressing them against the back of her hand. 'She knows you're close by...' Her eyes met his. '..but her Papa misses you.' he said. Clarisse reached up to kiss him, her hand pressing against his chest. 'You should get some rest.' Joseph said after reluctantly pulling back from the kiss.  
'I can't sleep.' Clarisse said; and her hand skimmed down his neck to his chest, her fingers toying with the tufts of hair before brushing beneath his gown to rest against the tattoo that she had grown to love. 'Clarisse...' Joseph breathed through his growing arousal.  
'Will you help me relax?' she asked him.

Joseph dipped to kiss her and lifted her into his arms before carrying her across the suite to his bedroom where he lowered her on to the bed, quickly joining her and continuing to kiss her passionately as his hand skimmed down her side to the sash of her gown. He pulled the sash loose and swept the gown open, revealing the silk nightdress beneath. Clarisse pulled herself up enough to pull her arms from her robe and placed a hand against Joseph's cheek as she kissed him passionately. She pulled his dressing gown open and pushed it off his shoulders as she continued to kiss him. Joseph's hand threaded in the hair at the back of her neck as he eased her back down on to her back. His hand brushed around her neck and down over her cleavage, causing her breath to hitch as his fingers brushed down her gown and started to ease the material upwards as his tongue explored her. Clarisse's heart was racing as she lifted her pelvis, allowing Joseph to push the material to bunch at her waist. Joseph held her at the waist as he lifted her to pull the gown up and off of her. 'Joseph...' she said between kisses.  
'Mm?' he mumbled in response.  
'Are you certain about the procedure?' she asked. Joseph ceased kissing her to gaze into her eyes.  
'Darling, I adore our daughter as I adore you, but I will never forget the day you found out you were pregnant. The image of you sobbing amongst your roses will haunt me forever because your grief was my doing.'  
'Joseph, if I had been anyone else I promise I would have been so happy from the start...scared, but happy. I wish I could have given you many children.'  
'My Darling, never for one moment think that you didn't give me as much as you were able. I know I was not their father, but I loved your boys...because I love their mother.'  
'I love you so much.' Clarisse said.

Joseph smiled as he kissed her again. Clarisse had become more open about her feelings since the introduction to her granddaughter and he could never hear her endearments enough. His hand rested at her waist and he kissed her neck as he reached his other hand over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out that protection he needed to keep her safe.

Clarisse wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her heart raced as her fingers trailed down his spine and then back over his biceps, down his arms and to his hands before she started to shove his underwear down. He chuckled at her eagerness and aided her before kicking the underwear to the floor. He tore the wrapper off the condom with his teeth before Clarisse took it from the wrapper. Joseph threw the wrapper aside as he watched Clarisse's elegant hand slide the barrier of protection slowly down his erection. His eyes met hers as he slowly pulled her own underwear down her slender legs, and chuckled again as she kicked the garment off before pulling him down to cradle him between her thighs. 'Oh my!' Clarisse moaned softly as the tip of his erection slid enticingly against her. She stroked his tattoo as he teased her whilst kissing her before he finally slid home and she clenched around him, testing his restraint.

Clarisse's hand remained pressed against Joseph's tattoo, his heart racing against her fingers as he slowly slid out of her almost fully before slowly sliding back to the hilt again. Clarisse wrapped her arms around him and reached up to kiss him as he slowly stroked in and out of her and she tilted her hips to meet his sensual thrusts.

Soon the slow strokes were not enough and Joseph stroked faster, whilst Clarisse pulled her legs up to wrap around his hips and drive him deeper inside her. Joseph pulled himself up to deepen his thrusts. His eyes were fixed on hers and he sent up a prayer of thanks for the gift of the most incredible woman he had ever met. He had never thought that a love this powerful could ever exist and never would have considered that love could complicate his life as much as it had. He had fallen in love with a married woman, married to his employer and royalty; but not for one second could he imagine another life he would have rather lived. Clarisse was everything to him and most importantly she had gifted him with something she had never given to another - her love.

Joseph felt Clarisse tense beneath him as she climbed towards her crescendo, and he increased his speed as her stunning blue eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip, holding on to him more tightly than she ever thought possible. Her breathing was rapid and Joseph felt her come apart beneath him, fascinated by the flushing of her pale skin as she clenched around him and he slowed his movements to gently stroke her through the orgasm until she relaxed enough for him to increase his tempo again. 'Oh...' Clarisse was practically whimpering as Joseph stroked passionately and deeply into her, working her to another climax . As Clarisse's head tipped back, exposing her elegant neck, she clenched around him again and was shaking as he moved his hips even faster; and then his lips were pressed against her neck and he muffled his growl as she again tensed around him and he felt that explosion of completion. A few slow strokes later and he relaxed as her feet dropped back on the bed and he framed her face to kiss her. 'Do you feel rested now?' he teased with a smile she returned before they continued to kiss lovingly.


	33. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _ **Apologies for the months of delay. I've had some major personal changes to deal with, which has meant me focusing on other things, including my writing projects in preparation for sending to agents. So, I'd just like to let you all know that I am currently working on new and exciting chapters.**_


	34. Chapter 19 (Part 1)

**Chapter 19 (Part 1)**

Clarisse was sitting in her living room with Sofia nestled in her arms as she drank her morning tea. There was a knock at the door and Charlotte entered, looking serious and causing Clarisse's brow to crease with worry. 'What is it?' Clarisse asked. Charlotte did not reply, but switched on the television upon which Elsie's show was playing and that photograph of her with Sofia and Joseph was splashed all over the screen. "So, not only has the Royal Head of Security taken advantage of our esteemed Queen's emotions by making her the Godmother of his baby girl, it appears he has abandoned his daughter to our Monarch's care whilst he collects the Princess from San Francisco for her second visit to our fair country. Is the Head of Security overstepping boundaries or is there more than there appears to this complex tale?" Elsie said; before Charlotte switched the television off.  
'Well it must be a slow news day?' Clarisse said; untouched by the report.  
'What do you wish me to do?' Charlotte asked.  
'Let them talk.' Clarisse said as she happily lifted her to kiss her.  
'There's more.' Charlotte said; nervously. Clarisse lowered Sofia back on to her lap and into the cradle of her arm as she indicated for Charlotte to sit. Charlotte obeyed; sitting opposite her Monarch. 'The oh-so-lovely Viscount has fuelled the fire. He claims that your illness coupled with this adoration of a child that isn't yours and Joseph's reliance on you in his daughter's life makes you incompetent.' she explained sheepishly.  
'So a statement is needed? Or we ignore it to confirm it's nonsense? What do you think we should do Charlotte?' Clarisse asked; looking up.  
'Ma'am?' Charlotte questioned. Why would the Queen want her advice on the matter?  
'What do you think we should do, Charlotte?'  
'I'm not the best person to ask for advice on this Ma'am?'  
'In Joseph's absence you are my closest advisor. Please.'  
'I think if we address every comment made about Joseph, yourself and Sofia then we just add fuel to the fire. Unless the safety of yourselves and the country are at risk then there is little reason to respond.'  
'Thank you Charlotte.' Clarisse said before her eyes returned to her daughter. 'So what time is the plane due to land?' she asked her assistant.  
'Four this afternoon Ma'am.'  
'And what's on the agenda for today?'  
'No outdoor visits as requested by Joseph, but you have a conference call with the Spanish Ambassador at two. Your audience with the public will happen in two days so that Princess Mia can be present.'  
'And Sofia?'  
'The nanny will be here and Shades is on guard duty.'  
'Security will need to be at a premium. I don't want any of the press attempting to sneak around the palace.'  
'I'm sure Joseph will make it his top priority upon his return.'  
'I should get ready. Would you mind holding on to Sofia whilst I dress?'  
'Of course.' Charlotte said; and Clarisse handed Sofia to her before disappearing into her bedroom.


	35. Chapter 19 (Part 2)

**Chapter 19 (Part 2)**

Clarisse worked constantly until four that afternoon, only breaking to feed Sofia who was currently sleeping in the Moses basket nearby. Clarisse found her daughter's presence had a calming effect on her; and unless she was on a conference call or in meetings, Sofia was always in the office with her. There was a light tap on the door and Clarisse requested they "enter" before the door opened and Charlotte stepped inside. 'Your Majesty, Joseph and the Princess have arrived.' she informed Clarisse.  
'Thank you Charlotte.' Clarisse said; placing her pen down just as Sofia stirred and started to cry. 'Right on cue.' Clarisse said as she stood and approached the Moses basket.  
'Would you like me to send some tea up to your suite?' Charlotte asked.  
'Please.' Clarisse said; lifting a crying Sofia into her arms.

Clarisse had just finished changing Sofia and stepped back into her suite as the doors burst open and Mia came bounding in followed by Joseph who smiled at his love holding their daughter. 'Grandma.' Mia said; excitedly, but stopped short at the sight of the baby in her grandmother's arms. 'It this?' she started as Joseph approached and Clarisse handed Sofia to him. 'Princess, this is my daughter. Her name is Sofia.' Joseph said.  
'She's beautiful Joe.' Mia said; glancing briefly at her grandmother.  
'Has she been fed?' Joseph asked Clarisse.  
'I've just changed her. She's not due for her next feed for a little while.' Clarisse said.  
'Thank you.'  
'No problem. I've ordered some tea. Would you like to join us?'  
'If the Princess doesn't mind.'  
'Of course not.' Mia said.  
'If you could excuse me for five minutes to check in with Shades then I would love to.' Joseph said.  
'Would you like me to watch Sofia?' Clarisse asked.  
'If you wouldn't mind.'  
'Never.' Clarisse said; and Joseph gently handed Sofia over. Joseph kissed Sofia's head and his eyes burned into Clarisse's for moments before he left the suite.

Mia and Clarisse both sat down on opposite sofas, the coffee table between them; and Mia watched her grandmother's tender interaction with Sofia for a few moments. 'Grandma, are you really okay?' Mia asked, causing Clarisse to look up. 'Of course. Why wouldn't I be?' she asked.  
'I've been so worried about you. With the illness and then Joseph and the baby.'  
'I promise I am quite well.' Clarisse said, settling Sofia into the cradle of her arm with a bright smile.  
'You do look happy.'  
'I am very happy darling.' Clarisse said just as the door opened and a maid entered with a laden tea tray. The maid placed the tea tray on the coffee table between the women, curtseyed and left the room again. 'Would you like me to pour?' Mia asked her grandmother.  
'Please. I would like to see if the lessons have stuck.' Clarisse said; causing Mia to smile before she picked up the teapot and began to pour the tea into the tiny tea cups. Clarisse re-adjusted Sofia in her lap, her arm wrapped around the tiny child's waist as she settled her back to rest against her, Sofia's little legs wiggling upon Clarisse's lap in her seated position. Sofia was gazing with interest at Mia as she placed a cup and saucer closer to Clarisse.


	36. Chapter 19 (Part 3)

**Chapter 19 (Part 3)**

Mia finished pouring the tea as the door opened and Joseph re-entered, closing the door behind him. 'My apologies.' he said as he approached.  
'Just in time for tea.' Mia said.  
'I see your lessons did not go to waste.' Joseph observed as he sat beside Clarisse. 'So how is my little Princess?' he asked.  
'I'm perfectly fine, as you well know.' Mia joked; causing Clarisse to stifle her laughter with a smile.  
'Of course...' he answered with a respectful tilt of his head. '...but I was referring to the younger of my three girls.' he said. Clarisse's breath caught in her chest at his public endearment. She should be angry or worried at the very least, but she felt a sense of pride and security at being called his girl. She knew he hadn't said it in reference to her as his possession, but rather a sign of his protection. 'She's doing well, but she's been restless the last few nights. I think she may start teething soon.' Clarisse said.  
'That sounds like fun.' Joseph remarked.  
'She'll be screaming the Palace walls down.'  
'She's very alert.' Mia observed as Sofia continued to watch her.  
'Yes, she's quite advanced.' Joseph said, proudly.  
'And she clearly adores Grandma.'  
'I have yet to come across anyone who can resist your Grandmother's charms.'  
'Joseph, behave, what will she think?'  
'That your Country adores you as they will her when she becomes Queen.'  
'Do you think so Joe?' Mia asked.  
'Of course Princess. You are a wonderful young woman and have the best teacher.' he said.  
'Can I hold her Joe?' Mia asked.  
'If your grandmother is willing to give her up.' Joseph joked.  
'Of course Mia.' Clarisse said; and passed Sofia to Joseph who stood and carried Sofia to Mia, gently handing her over. 'She's tiny.' Mia observed.  
'She was a little early.' Joseph explained. Mia began to rock Sofia as she started to whimper, her voice softly singing Catch A Falling Star. Clarisse smiled at the sound of her granddaughter's beautiful singing voice. 'Sofia...' Mia said her name lightly. '...She's so beautiful Joe. Her mother, was she-' Mia stopped. 'Sorry.' she said quickly.  
'She takes after her mother.' Joseph confirmed; and Mia missed the quick glance between he and her grandmother, but Clarisse felt her heart leap as it always did with him.

After all these years as best friends, all the secrets, fears, laughter and tears they had shared, after their many amazing intimacies and even the birth of their little miracle, Joseph still had this powerful effect on her and he still adored her. She had expected his love to dissipate - especially after Sofia's birth - but if anything his love continued to grow stronger with each passing moment; and she was forever grateful to God for allowing her this happiness. 'I can see why you love her so much Grandma.' Mia said; breaking Clarisse from her thoughts. Clarisse recognised Mia stifling a yawn and smiled. 'I think you need to go to bed my dear. Your journey has exhausted you.' Clarisse observed.  
'And Charlotte will be up to your suite shortly with a home-made pizza.' Joseph said.  
'Extra cheese?' Mia asked.  
'What else?' Joseph said. Mia smiled brightly and handed Sofia to Joseph before hugging and kissing Clarisse goodnight. 'Goodnight Grandma.' she said. She then tickled Sofia's neck before rushing from the room towards her steaming hot cheesy pizza.

Joseph smiled brightly before sitting beside Clarisse, turning Sofia in his lap to face her. 'That went well.' he said.  
'I hate lying to her, but I know it's the right decision.' Clarisse said.  
'One day she will understand.'  
'I hope so.'  
'Clarisse, we're doing the right thing.' Joseph said; his fingers wrapping around her own. She tilted her head, her smile gracing her lips as she lifted his hand and kissed his tanned skin.

Meanwhile, Mia was settling into her suite and had just pressed play on her stereo as Charlotte entered with her dinner. 'Welcome back Princess.' Charlotte said.  
'Thank you Charlotte.' Mia said as she slumped on to the sofa.  
'Is something wrong?' Charlotte asked; placing the meal on the coffee table.  
'Charlotte, can we talk for a moment?'  
'Of course.' Charlotte said; and sat down opposite her. 'What's troubling you?' she asked.  
'It's Grandma and Joe.' Mia said simply; and Charlotte's heart jolted, but she managed to keep her expression blank. 'What about them?' she asked.  
'Joe's had a baby with another woman...' Mia started.  
'Yes?' Charlotte urged her to continue.  
'I know it sounds stupid and childish, but I just thought...I hoped...maybe one day they would...you know...I just want my Grandma to be happy and not alone anymore.' Mia said.  
'That's very sweet Princess.'  
'I always thought there may be something deeper between them, but it's clear that whoever Sofia's mother is, she meant a lot to Joe.' Mia said sadly.  
'Princess, don't worry about your grandmother. She is strong and I assure you that she is doing very well. She's happy, healthy and relaxed, which is partly due to you.'  
'Me?'  
'You accepting your role as Princess did more than save Genovia. You saved the Queen. I know her well enough that I can be certain your refusal of the crown would have made her feel as if she had failed the many generations of Renaldi royals. You have made her so happy and she has hope because of you.'  
'And she will be alright?'  
'Of course she will. You just concentrate on being the Princess and when the Queen passes her crown to you then I am certain you will see things differently.'  
'Thank you Charlotte.'  
'Now, eat your pizza. Your grandmother made sure our own Italian chef made it especially for you.' she said with a wide smile and uncovered the steaming treat.


	37. Chapter 20 (Part 1)

**Chapter 20 (Part 1)**

The throne room was packed with press and members of the public for their audience with the Queen session. Security lined the room and Charlotte and Joseph were either side of the throne where Clarisse sat with Mia beside her. Mia was dressed in a pink silk brocade skirt and jacket with her sparkling tiara upon her perfect brown locks, whilst Clarisse was in a similar style suit in ivory with a crown adorning her head. Joseph's eyes were hidden behind shades as they moved around the room. He knew Clarisse was loved, but he was always alert for anything out of the ordinary and he had promised Clarisse to be extra vigilant today with the presence of their daughter in the Palace.

Meanwhile, Shades was in Joseph's suite where Sofia slept in a Moses basket close to the sofa. He was suddenly disturbed by a muffled crashing sound from the hall. He looked over at the Moses basket as he rose from the sofa, and sighed with relief to see Sofia still sleeping soundly, but as he turned back towards the door, a gun was brought down hard against his skull and everything went black.

Joseph was disturbed by the muffled message he received through his earpiece a little while later, and stepped over to another member of his team to whom he whispered urgently before leaving the room; his colleague moving closer to the throne to take his place.

Joseph crashed through his suite doors to see one of his men (Tom) attending a wound to Shades' head. 'Boss!' Shades said.  
'Where is she?' Joseph demanded, rushing towards the Moses basket to find it empty before turning back to his staff. 'Where's my daughter?' he demanded again.  
'We've got the others searching for her.' Tom said.  
'I want the Palace on lock-down. Shades, get to hospital.' Joseph said.  
'No! I'm helping.' Shades said.  
'Fine. You come with me. Tom, I want you to check the CCTV.' Joseph instructed; and they all got up to start the search. Joseph went mentally through a plan that delayed letting Clarisse know what had happened in case he would be worrying her unnecessarily.


	38. Chapter 20 (Part 2)

**Chapter 20 (Part 2)**

After fifteen minutes of searching, Joseph and Shades were at the doors to the throne room. 'Shades, help Charlotte move the press and the public out, but keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual.' Joseph said.

A little while later Mia and Clarisse entered the Queen's office where Joseph was waiting. 'Joseph, what-' Clarisse started.  
'Mia, why don't you go and get changed?' Joseph suggested.  
'What's going on? Maybe I can help.' Mia said.  
'Please Princess.' Joseph said; and Mia saw the urgency in his eyes. She nodded before leaving and closing the door behind her. Clarisse was watching Joseph with ever-increasing fear in her eyes. 'Joseph, you're scaring me.' she said.  
'Darling, why don't you sit down?' he suggested.  
'No. Joseph I know that voice...Philippe...Is it Pierre?' she asked; tears swimming in her eyes. Joseph took a deep breath as he approached her. 'No, it's not Pierre.' he said.  
'Then what?'  
'Sofia.'  
'Shades was watching her...I don't...Joseph...'  
'He was knocked unconscious. Clarisse, someone's taken our daughter.'  
'What?' Clarisse gaped.  
Tears fell from her eyes as the news sank in and she felt her knees give way; but as always, Joseph caught her and lowered them to the floor where he held her in his arms as she sobbed against his shoulder. 'I promise you Clarisse, I will find her.' Joseph said; and kissed her silky hair over and over.

Clarisse was sitting on the sofa in her suite, the baby monitor clasped within her hands. She knew there was no chance of hearing the sounds of her daughter, but she clung to the monitor as if it were a lifeline. The doors opened and Charlotte entered with a tea tray, which she placed on the coffee table before beginning to pour. 'Here Your Majesty, this will help.' she said.  
'Any word from Joseph?' Clarisse asked.  
'He has Tom going through the CCTV and he's scouring the grounds for signs of Sofia.'  
'And how's Mia?'  
'She's insisted on helping and is going through the passages with Shades.'  
'And-'  
'She believes you are delaying the news reaching the press.' Charlotte said; pre-empting the Queen's anxiety of Mia's suspicions. Then Charlotte heard the voice in her ear and Clarisse looked up at her with eagerness and anxiety. As the message ended, Charlotte looked down at her Queen. 'Joseph and his team are surrounding the greenhouses. Whoever took her is holding her there.' Charlotte explained.

Men in black surrounded the greenhouse, Joseph at the door.

He silently signalled to his team before bursting through the door.

The men stalked down both sides of the large greenhouse, closing the kidnapper in as Joseph moved down the centre.

The oppressing heat and moist air made the job harder, but Joseph focused on his movements and the sounds around him, his gun raised as he continued to move through the fragrant roses his Clarisse loved so much.

Clarisse was pacing her suite as Charlotte listened intently for news from security.

Joseph rounded the corner to see Sofia wrapped in her blanket and laid in the flower bed, screaming at the top of her lungs whilst a man crouched nearby with a gun in his hand.

Joseph saw scratches marring his daughter's exposed cheeks and felt his anger bubbling dangerously as his men surrounded the kidnapper.


	39. Chapter 20 (Part 3)

**Chapter 20 (Part 3)**

'Step away from my daughter!' Joseph snarled.  
'I think your security procedures need some attention.' the kidnapper said with a sneer.  
'You didn't make it out of the grounds.'  
'I could have if that was my intention.'  
'What _was_ your intention?'  
'A little experiment.' the kidnapper teased.

Joseph's anger was threatening to erupt as Sofia continued to scream with such intensity that she sounded as if she would vomit from the exertion.

Shades - still sporting a serious bump to his head - was stealthily moving up behind the kidnapper whilst Joseph focused on keeping his attention.

'You wanted to experiment on my security measures then why my daughter?' Joseph asked.  
'That was not the experiment.'  
'Then tell me what was.' Joseph said; but the kidnapper just laughed and Shades used the distraction to return the blow to the head with his own weapon as the other men focused on disarming the kidnapper and Joseph retrieved Sofia from the flower bed. 'Take him inside and guard him. I still want to speak with him before we hand him over to the police.' Joseph said before turning and carrying Sofia from the heated greenhouse.

'Joseph has her.' Charlotte said; interrupting Clarisse's pacing.  
'Charlotte, can you call down for some water? She's overdue her feed.' Clarisse said.  
'I'll do one better Ma'am and fetch it myself.' Charlotte said just as the doors swung open and Joseph entered, striding towards Clarisse whose faҫade cracked as tears ran down her cheeks.

Joseph reached her and she gasped at the sight of the many scratches on Sofia's delicate skin. 'Oh my...' she said; suppressing her sobs.  
'He put her in the flower bed with the roses.' Joseph explained as he handed Sofia over and Charlotte left the suite, pulling the doors to a close behind her.  
'We need to bathe her to cool her down...' Clarisse said; unwrapping Sofia and removing her baby-grow. '...she'll also need to have these wounds cleaned and her nappy is soaked.' she finished; her tears streaming in earnest at the trauma her daughter had been forced to endure. 'Take her into your bathroom and I'll fetch her things.' Joseph said.

Clarisse was knelt beside her bath tub, her jacket removed and her arms bare as one supported a whimpering Sofia in the cool water and the other gently washed her heated skin. She heard Joseph enter the room; and he sat on the bench across from her, a towel at the ready. 'Why was she taken?' Clarisse asked without pulling her gaze from Sofia.  
'I don't know, but the men have him downstairs and he won't be leaving until I've spoken to him.' Clarisse lifted Sofia out of the water and Joseph wrapped the towel around her tiny form. Sofia was still grizzly as Clarisse laid her out on the changing mat upon one of her beautiful marble topped counters. 'She's red raw from not having her nappy changed.' Clarisse said as more angry tears spilled from her eyes. As she spread some ointment around the red skin of her daughter's bottom and legs, Joseph placed his hands on Clarisse's waist and kissed her, comforting her with his warmth. Clarisse fastened the nappy and then picked up another bottle and some cotton balls. 'Joseph, can you hold her? This is going to hurt.' Clarisse said as she unscrewed the bottle cap. Joseph gently lifted Sofia into his arms as Clarisse poured some antiseptic ointment on to the cotton ball. 'I am so sorry my darling.' she said before starting to dab at the scratches marring her daughter's skin, causing Sofia to scream and tears to again slide from Clarisse's eyes. Clarisse screwed the cap back on and placed the bottle down before moving over to the sink to wash her hands. Joseph knew she was trying to calm down as he saw her take a number of deep breaths whilst he rocked their screaming daughter. Clarisse turned to him at last and he approached her, his hand cupping her cheek as he leant forwards to place a kiss to her head and she stroked their daughter's back to help calm her. 'She's hungry.' Clarisse said as she pulled back. 'I wish I could still...' she stopped. Joseph knew what she wished; that she could still feed her. For surely her mother's milk would be best for her right now. 'I'll go and make her bottle up.' Joseph said gently; and handed Sofia to Clarisse who held her close to her heart as she started to sing softly.

Joseph finished making up the bottle and turned to see Clarisse entering the room looking a little calmer and having settled Sofia down enough that she was just grizzling from hunger. Clarisse sat down on the sofa and Joseph approached, handing her the bottle before sitting beside her. As soon as Clarisse had placed the bottle into her mouth, Sofia was suckling with finesse. 'She's so hungry.' Clarisse said. The doors crashed open and Mia ran inside. 'You found her!' she said. Clarisse was able to compose herself quickly as Mia reached them. 'Oh my, she's covered in scratches...what-' Mia was becoming frantic. 'Princess, she's alright.' Joseph reassured her. Mia breathed deeply and knelt down on the floor in front of her grandmother and Sofia. 'Now, if you ladies will excuse me I have someone to deal with.' Joseph said darkly as he stood.  
'I'm coming with you.' Clarisse said.  
'Your Majesty-' Joseph started.  
'No. This man thought he could come into my home and kidnap a baby. I will see him.' Clarisse said defiantly as Sofia's bottle emptied. Clarisse held Sofia over her shoulder as she stood and rubbed her back. 'Mia, would you mind looking after Sofia for a little while?' Clarisse asked. Mia nodded as she stood; and once Clarisse had sufficiently winded Sofia, she passed the baby over. 'She'll probably fall to sleep soon.' Clarisse said as Mia rocked the baby gently.  
'Go give that man hell Grandma.' Mia said passionately.

Hell was exactly what that man would get!


	40. Chapter 20 (Part 4)

**Chapter 20 (Part 4)**

A still angry Shades guarded the kidnapper who was sat in a chair in one of the smaller offices, his hands cuffed behind him. Charlotte stood by the door, glaring at the man with disgust. The door opened and Joseph came striding into the room followed by Clarisse, Charlotte closing the door behind them as Joseph reached the kidnapper and punched him with such force that his head jolted back violently. 'Joseph.' Clarisse said in a seemingly calm voice, but one that Joseph recognised as being subtly laced with danger.

Joseph stepped back as the kidnapper straightened himself up and spat blood from his mouth. 'Your Majesty! Such a pleasure.' the kidnapper sneered.  
'If that is so then maybe you can tell me why you came into my home and kidnapped a baby.' Clarisse said.  
'I would hardly call it kidnap Your Majesty. I didn't even leave the grounds.' he mocked.  
Joseph stepped forward, intent on delivering another blow, but Clarisse placed her hand at the crook of his arm, halting his actions. Joseph noticed the kidnapper's smirk widen at Clarisse's action. 'Care to tell me what is so amusing?' Joseph demanded.  
'I took that child to prove a theory.' the kidnapper said.  
'Yes, that the security is not up to par-'  
'I never said that, but maybe Her Majesty should consider replacing you.'  
'Do get on with it!' Clarisse ordered.  
'As you wish Your Majesty...' the kidnapper said. 'My theory...' he paused for dramatic effect that caused Clarisse to sigh and incensed Joseph. '...You see Your Majesty, I do not think you or your Head of Security have been completely honest about that child; and once I hand over this report the whole of Genovia will know.' he scorned.

Charlotte and Shades exchanged a knowing look as Clarisse and Joseph stared down their adversary. 'And just what is this theory?' Clarisse demanded.  
'Your supposed illness and then this child appearing with a very shady story as to her parentage...Your Head of Security has no dead lover. The whole country knows he has wanted you for years Your Majesty...Though few blame him for wanting to share your bed...'  
'You will show respect for your Queen.' Joseph growled.  
'That baby's mother is not dead...That baby's mother is in this room!' the kidnapper finished with triumph. Clarisse and Joseph glanced at Charlotte before looking back at the kidnapper. 'Oh no, there is little point in denying this. Queen Clarisse, you and your Head of Security here have a child together...a love child I'm sure the papers will brand her...The illegitimate love child of the perfect Queen and her common lover.' the kidnapper said before peeling into laughter.

His laughter died, but soon disappointment flashed in his eyes at the lack of reaction from Joseph or Clarisse; even the other two inhabitants of the room were silent. 'Well, that was fascinating.' Clarisse said calmly.  
'Let's see if you're so calm when the papers find out.' the kidnapper said.  
'You won't be saying anything to the papers. I am the Queen remember, and I will see to it that you are imprisoned for the kidnap and abuse inflicted on a member of my household.'  
'Abuse? I never touched that child!' the kidnapper growled out.  
'She went unfed and unchanged for hours because you took her. She was covered in scratches from your mishandling of her. She was overheated due to your actions, not to mention terrified. I'd say that the police will agree with me that all of that warrants an abuse charge.'  
'YOU BI-' the kidnapper's roar was cut off my Shades' arm wrapping around his neck.  
'Charlotte, have the police arrived?' Clarisse asked without removing her cold gaze from the kidnapper. 'Yes ma'am.' Charlotte replied; her disgust still evident.  
'Shades, escort him out.' Joseph said.  
'With pleasure boss.' Shades said, scathingly before hauling the kidnapper up who met the eyes of his Queen. 'You think your secret will stay that way. This country will know soon enough that their Queen is a cheap whore.' the kidnapper spat; and Joseph made for him again only for Clarisse to hold him back, her hand on him instantly calming him. 'Shall we add treason to those charges Your Majesty?' Shades asked; his grip now even tighter.  
'Just get him out of my home.' Clarisse said. Shades nodded and he shoved the kidnapper out of the room, followed my Charlotte who closed the door behind them.

Joseph turned to face Clarisse. 'I'm sorry Clarisse, I just-' he stopped as she placed her fingers to his lips to silence his apologies. She withdrew her fingers. 'Do not apologise for something I wish I could have done. If I were not Queen then I promise you he would have been wheeled out of this room on a stretcher.' she said; and Joseph smiled at her feisty comments.  
'I always sensed you were a dangerous woman my Queen.' he said proudly, causing her to chuckle.  
'Thank you my dear Joseph.' Clarisse said.  
'For not staining your floors with blood?' he asked with a smile.  
'For bringing our daughter back safely and for defending us and my honour.' she said.  
Joseph took her hand and brushed his lips across her fair knuckles. 'I would do anything for you Clarisse.' he said.  
'I know.' she said; and placed a soft kiss to his lips. 'We should get back to Mia and Sofia.' she said as she pulled away from him. 'Yes. I do believe our daughter will be missing us.' Joseph said.  
'After the day she's had I've no doubt.' Clarisse replied before they left the room.

Upon their return to Clarisse's suite they found Mia sitting on the sofa still nursing a now sleeping Sofia. 'Has he been arrested?' Mia asked as they approached.  
'Yes.' Joseph answered simply.  
'I don't understand. What did he want?'  
'It's a long story.' Clarisse said before noticing a tray laden with crackers, cheese, fruit and steaming mugs of hot chocolate with a bowl of mini marshmallows. 'I thought you'd be hungry. It's been a long day and you haven't eaten, but I didn't think you would want anything too heavy.' Mia explained. Clarisse smiled and sat beside her granddaughter before placing a kiss to her temple. 'Thank you Mia, that was very thoughtful.' Clarisse said.  
'Joe, do you want to take Sofia? You must want to hold her close after everything.' Mia said.  
'She looks very comfortable where she is Princess.' Joseph observed as Sofia snuffled in her sleep and seemed to bury herself further into Mia's arms. 'I think she is forever my favourite little girl in the whole world.' Mia said. Clarisse felt her heart soar. Mia may have been unaware of the true identity of the baby girl she was now looking upon with such adoration, but to know she loved her so fiercely was enough for now.

It was nearly midnight and Mia had long since gone to bed. Clarisse was sitting in the chair beside Sofia's crib, rocking her daughter gently. Joseph entered the room, his bronze chest bared and pyjama bottoms hanging loosely at his hips. 'I see she won't settle.' he observed as he approached and sat on the footstall in front of her. 'I'm not surprised. She missed her afternoon nap and slept for far too long this evening.' Clarisse answered. Joseph stroked a finger down Sofia's arm and she gripped his finger as he reached her tiny hand. 'Papa's brave girl.' he said before placing a light kiss to her hand as he often did to her mother's. Clarisse cupped his cheek, causing his eyes to meet her own. 'Joseph I am so sorry you were put through this today.' she said.  
'You have nothing to apologise for.'  
'If I wasn't the Queen then-' she was cut off my Joseph's lips as he silenced her with a soft kiss before pulling back. 'The only one to blame is the scoundrel who took our child. I am just happy that Sofia is now safe in her mother's arms where she belongs. You were incredible today my darling.' he said, but Clarisse shook her head. 'I was a mess. I never want another day like today. This is tearing me apart, but I have to ask you something and I want your honesty. Don't say what I want to hear just to spare my feelings.' she instructed.  
'Okay. Go on.' Joseph urged.  
'Sofia is your child and today has proven that my inclusion in her life in whatever capacity is risky at the very least and bordering on dangerous. I will understand if you wish to take Sofia and leave for somewhere safer.'  
'Clarisse, you're her mother!'  
'And I love her more than anything else, but I still have responsibilities to Genovia and Mia. I have to make sure Mia can take her place as Queen. I would not be able to go with you. It breaks my heart, but Sofia should not have to suffer because of my station.' she said; tears sliding down her cheeks. Joseph gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs, his hands framing her face as he looked into her shimmering eyes. 'Darling, what happened today was one man using his theory and disturbed mind to cause you harm. Sofia was just a pawn-'  
'But she shouldn't be; and she wouldn't be if she were not here.'  
'You think if someone were determined to get to you through her they would not find her wherever I were to take her?' Joseph asked. 'Clarisse, if there are those who wish to harm you then as far as I'm concerned there is no other place in this world I should be. I will protect you, and together we will protect our daughter. I'll just have to be more inventive with my security procedures during such public occasions.' he said.  
'Joseph, if anything ever happened to her-'  
'Nothing will.'  
'How can you sound so certain? I can't lose another child.'  
'And you won't!'  
'You could take her back to Puerto Rico and when Mia is Queen I can join you.'  
'Not an option.'  
'Joseph-'  
'No! I belong here with you and so does Sofia. We will not leave you. We're a family and we will remain so. Tearing you to pieces is what people like that man want to do and I will not let that happen.'  
'Oh Joseph.' Clarisse sounded so defeated as he continued to sweep her tears away.  
'Besides, our little Sofia would scream the whole building down if I dared to remove her from her mother's arms right now.' he said with a smile; and sealed his promises with a kiss as Sofia kicked her legs happily.

 ** _*Coming next:_**

 ** _Security is stepped up for the Independence Day Ball.  
Mia continues to bond with Sofia.  
Joseph and Clarisse celebrate the anniversary of their daughter's conception.  
Can a spy in the Palace further threaten the couple's happiness?_**


End file.
